


Songs of Life

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lime, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Poor Life Choices, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: "Il finissait le boulot vers minuit, et régulièrement il entrait dans un club de boxe ouvert 24h/24 où il allait frapper pendant encore une heure sur un punching-ball.C'était ainsi qu'il vivait pour oublier sa frustration et sa tristesse.Torse-nu, transpirant, il frappait de toutes ses forces. Il arborait son nouveau tatouage sur son pectoral gauche "Deferto Neminem", N'accuse aucun homme."
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	1. Rotten Love

8h tapantes. Je suis un peu stressé, mon cœur bat la chamade.

Je connais ce sentiment, avec les nombreux déménagements de notre famille, je suis habitué à être "le nouveau".

Mais tout de même, l'angoisse de l'inconnu reste présente. 

Je suis assez sûr de moi et mes expériences passées me révèlent bien que j'ai des facilités à être populaire.

Bien plus que mon examen à la fin de l'année, je reste focalisé sur le nombre de jeunes filles mignonnes que j'aurai dans ma classe.

Ne m'appelez pas Don Juan, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. En réalité, même si j'apprécie la compagnie de jolies filles, je ne compte pas beaucoup d'expérience à mon actif. Devrais-je dire, pas du tout.

Ce n'est pas les propositions qui manquent, mais plutôt l'intérêt réel pour la personne en face. La plupart d'entres celles qui tombent pour moi, ont un air de cruche.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, j'arrange mes cheveux noirs. Mon teint quelque peu bronzé et les séances de sport qui m'ont développée les muscles me donnent des airs d'adulte. On ne dirait pas que j'ai 17 ans. Je suis vraiment pas mal. Let's go ! Allons affronter ce nouveau lycée ! 

℘

_Qu'est-ce qui allait encore se passer aujourd'hui ? Depuis ma place, contre la vitre, je regarde l'attroupement de greluches dans la cour de récréation. Que ces filles peuvent m'horripiler._

_Ce n'est pas que je sois quelqu'un de discret, je suis simplement asociable._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je fous dans ce lycée, au milieu de tous ces gens sans intérêt. Je suis toujours le premier arrivé dans la classe, à rêvasser près de la fenêtre, à faire passer le temps._

_Les autres ? C'est un enfer. Je ne parle à personne, je ne leur demande rien, mais ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de venir me chercher des crosses._

_Il y a quelques mois, j'ai enfin décroché le 4e dan de Taekwondo. Et je m'entraîne plusieurs heures après les cours, tous les jours. De ce fait, très rapidement, ceux qui cherchent à me faire du mal, finissent par comprendre qu'ils feraient mieux de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre._

_Je me suis encore couché trop tard hier soir après l'entraînement. Je sens ma tête qui bourdonne, un petit somme sur ma table, ne me fera pas trop de mal. Mes longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval me chatouillent le cou, je finis par somnoler._

℘

J'en attendais pas moins de mon entrée dans la salle de classe. Déjà l'arrivée dans la cour du lycée a été saluée d'admiration et de cris bêtas. Je ne suis pas très modeste et je sais que je plais.

Certaines se sont demandées si j'étais un nouveau prof, d'autres si je serai dans leur classe.

Une fois franchi le pas de la porte, le prof principal abaisse le volume sonore de mes futures groupies d'un geste de la main et s'adresse à moi :

"Yunho, viens te présenter."

Prof d'anglais. Assez jeune, plutôt grand, qui semble avoir une autorité bien mise en place. Je m'avance sur le devant de la classe, mon sac sur une épaule, et je scanne tous les élèves. 

"Je suis Jung Yunho." Dis-je en m'inclinant.

Le bruit recommence à se faire entendre dans la salle, je ne suis pas peu fier de moi. Soudain, je remarque une jeune fille, dans le fond à droite dont ma présence n'émeut aucunement.

Un long visage opalin et fin, des cheveux noirs de jais attachés en queue de cheval, des lèvres aussi roses que son teint est crystalin... elle semble laisser son esprit vagabonder en dehors du lycée, les yeux rivés à la fenêtre. 

℘

_Encore un abruti prétentieux ! Ce fut ma seule pensée quand cet Apolon de bas étage est venu se présenter._

_Ah ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il y a eu cet attroupement tout à l'heure... encore un tombeur qui fera souffrir toutes les demoiselles. Retournons à nos pigeons qui se disputent les miettes de goûter dans la cours, cela me convient bien plus !_

_"Yunho, va t'assoir à côté de Jaejoong, il y a une place vide." La voix du prof m'a fait revenir à la réalité. Quoi ? À côté de moi ? Hors de question !_

_Je regarde l'autre grand benêt faire le tour de la salle du regard pour trouver qui est Jaejoong. Soudain, délivrance, je vois qu'à côté de Junsu, la place est libre. Yoochun n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Je prie très fort pour que cet imbécile pense que Junsu est moi._

_Ça marche ! Il s'approche de l'autre table ! Yes ! Soulagement._

_"Nan, je suis pas Jaejoong. Cette place est déjà prise... c'est lui, Jaejoong !"_

_Traître de Junsu. Je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup jusque là mais à présent je te hais._

℘

Je regarde interloqué le garçon qui venait de me parlait. Sur son uniforme, son prénom est bien Junsu. Mais qui est ce Jaejoong ? Je n'ai vu que deux places libres. Celle-ci et l'autre à côté de la jeune fille silencieuse.

Junsu la pointe du doigt : "C'est lui Jaejoong."

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive. Comment se fait-il que la beauté fatale que j'ai vu en entrant dans la salle de classe soit... un garçon ? 

En me rapprochant de ma place, je note ma méprise : effectivement il porte l'uniforme masculin. Je suis complètement perturbé. 

Elle... pardon... Il me toise du regard pendant que je m'installe. Il décale même sa table un peu plus vers la fenêtre. Pas commode ce Jaejoong.

Et dire que je commençais à avoir quelques palpitations quand je pensais qu'il était une fille...

"Salut!" Je tente... il n'y a rien à perdre.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi, enfin, et ses yeux me font perdre pieds. Je me secoue un peu : "c'est un garçon" me dis-je intérieurement. Mais je suis troublé. Son visage si féminin révèle toute sa beauté. 

"Y a trois règles à respecter pour rester entier à ta place.

1\. Tu ne me parles pas

2\. Tu ne me touches pas

3\. Tu respires le moins fort possible.

C'est clair ?"

J'explose de rire. Et je redescends sur Terre. C'est bien un mec... Mais pour qui se prend-il au juste? J'ai l'air d'une serpillère qui s'écrase devant un type tout frêle aux allures de filles? Il m'a bien regardé, lui?

℘

_Bon, je suis forcé d'admettre que ce Yunho a une enveloppe corporelle qui ferait des envieux et des envieuses... mais ce n'est pas une raison pour piétiner mon espace vital._

_Son gabarit est bien plus large que le mien, et la seule confiance que j'ai pour lui avoir balancé ce que je lui ai dit, c'est mon talent en arts martiaux._

_En tout cas, j'ai réussi à le mettre en colère, ça m'a apporté 3 secondes de satisfaction jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche._

_"C'est pas une femmelette dans ton genre qui va m'effrayer!" Il avait parlé un peu trop fort._

_Toute la classe avait réagi par un "oooooooooooooh!" Bande de crétins. Ils attendent les bagarres pour faire des paris sur nos dos._

_Je jette un regard noir à Yunho, et entre mes dents je lui lance : "Même les femmelettes peuvent battre les arrogants dans ton genre. On se retrouve après les cours, où tu veux. Prépare ta trousse à pharmacie."_

_Minah, la fille assise juste devant moi a tout entendu. Je la vois griffonner sur un papier et balancer ce petit mot à ses copines._

_Le prof perd patience et frappe un grand coup avec sa règle sur son bureau. Yunho sursaute. Je ris. Quelle mauviette, ce type..._

℘

Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur d'un mec fragile, mais le ton qu'il a employé me laisse mal à l'aise. Ses yeux sont puissants et la douceur de son visage contraste avec ses paroles. Mais je ne laisserai pas ma fierté être malmenée ainsi. Je me penche vers lui et murmure : "18h derrière le gymnase du lycée."

Il sourit. Mais qu'est-ce donc que ce sourire ensorcelant. Ses lèvres ressemblent aux pétales d'une rose à peine éclose. Devrais-je vraiment abîmer ce beau visage ?

Depuis l'année dernière, j'ai commencé les séances de musculation et en règle générale, la vue de mes bras suffit à faire déguerpir ceux qui ont envie de se battre. Je ne comprends toujours pas l'acharnement de Jaejoong à vouloir prendre une dérouillée. 

Derrière son sourire narquois, il me fait comprendre qu'il ne raterait pour tien au monde ce petit rendez-vous.

Je passe le reste de la matinée à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il a un profil presque coupant, je me sens rempli de sentiments ambiguës. 

D'un côté, je le déteste. De m'avoir humilié et pris de haut, je ne sais pas si je pourrai lui pardonner.

Mais de l'autre, je me sentais irrésistiblement attiré par sa fragilité visible et son air quasi-mystique.

℘

_Il est 18h, ça fait déjà 10 minutes que j'attends ce prétentieux de Yunho. J'ai attaché mes cheveux en chignon sur mon cou, en repensant à ma mère qui me tanne pour que je les coupe._

_"Ça te donne des airs de filles!"_

_Et alors ? Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi, c'est pas mon problème._

_Yunho m'avait traité de femmelette. Une insulte dont j'ai l'habitude mais qui ne me reste pas très longtemps collé au corps._

_J'ai retiré mon uniforme scolaire et mon débardeur fait apparaître la musculature de mon dos._

_Je m'assois en tailleur en attendant l'autre. Mon visage entre mes mains, mon esprit se perd à repenser à ce type. Un caractère détestable comme tous les gamins de ce genre, mais j'avoue jalouser sa carrure. Il me dépasse bien d'une tête, et sa peau brune lui donne vraiment des airs d'idole._

_La nausée me reprend quand je repense aux filles de ma classe qui se pâmaient devant lui avec leur petits rires d'hystériques "Oppa hihihi oppa."_

_A la cantine, ce midi, ça avait été une horreur. La salle du repas avait été partagée spontanément en deux : les bécasses qui le collaient, d'un côté et les jaloux qui le regardaient avec hargne de l'autre._

_Je m'étais installé seul, à ma place habituelle, mais cette sotte de Minah s'était placée devant moi, alors que je mâchais mon riz._

_"C'est où la bagarre? Hein?" Quelle emmerdeuse..._

_"- C'est pas pour les gamines dans ton genre."_

_"- T'es vraiment un type bizarre, Jaejoong."_

_"- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte?"_

_"- Je sais déjà que t'es capable de mettre Yunho k.o ... Mais j'espère que ce mec te mettra quand même la pâtée." Elle avait lancé ça, en se levant et en rejoignant les autres péronelles._

_Je repense à ses mots et je me dis qu'après tout, ce type, je ne le connais pas du tout. Il doit faire deux fois mon poids... et si lui aussi faisait du Taekwondo ?_

_Le bruit de ses pas derrière moi me sort de mes peurs. Lève-toi Jae ! La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque !_

℘

En arrivant, je le vois assis, de dos. Je suis impressionné par la prestance de ce garçon. En fait, il cachait bien ses muscles sous son uniforme ! Le combat peut s'avérer être très intéressant et plus pimenté que ce à quoi je m'attendais...

Il se lève et se retourne doucement vers moi. Ses mains sont protégées par des bandages, le mioche s'est bien préparé, il prend vraiment ça au sérieux. 

Son regard noir me transperce le cœur tandis que son poing s'abat de toute violence contre ma joue en guise de salutation. Ma tête valdingue contre le mur du gymnase qui est à proximité et je m'affale sur le sol. Je suis complètement sonné. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire un mot.

En ouvrant les yeux, je me rends compte qu'il est assis sur moi, les dents serrées, l'air hargneux. Il me menace de son poing. J'attends le deuxième coup, mais il n'arrive pas.

A la place, il frappe dans mon épaule en riant.

"Monsieur Tas-de-Muscles ! Il t'en faut pas beaucoup pour te retrouver au sol !"

C'est le moment que je choisis pour lui balancer un uppercut dans la mâchoire. Sa tête part en arrière et il perd l'équilibre. Je me redresse prêt à venir sur lui et le terminer, mais il fait un mouvement avec son dos et se redresse aussitôt. J'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, deux coups de pieds volants atteignent mon visage l'un après l'autre.

Je me sens humilié, j'ai envie d'abandonner mais la colère est telle que j'ai l'impression que je vais le tuer.

J'attrape ses deux poignets et j'évite l'agilité de ses pieds qui veulent atteindre mon bas ventre.

Je sens la finesse de ses bras sous mes doigts et c'est comme s'ils allaient se briser sous ma pression.

"Je vais te buter, mec, tu vas regretter le jour de ta naissance." Je lui balance cette menace en le regardant au fond de ses yeux noirs. Il ricane.

Il a beaucoup de forces sous sa fragile apparence. Et il est entraîné...

"Karaté ?" Osai-je.

Il réussit à se défaire de mon emprise pour me remettre un coup de pied dans le bide en répondant : "Taekwondo. 4e dan. Satisfait?"

Mon déjeuner remonte à l'intérieur de moi.

Je tombe à genoux devant lui. Je ne dois pas flancher... je ne dois pas flancher...

℘

_Je claque la porte d'entrée et je file en coup de vent dans ma chambre._

_"JAE!" m'appelle ma mère._

_Je ferme ma chambre à clé. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état._

_"JE ME CHANGE!" mentis-je pour éviter qu'elle débarque comme à son habitude. Je m'observe dans le miroir : j'ai un énorme hématome violacet sur le menton, et une égratignure sur la joue. Le salaud ! Mais je suis quand même satisfait, car il est en bien pire état que moi._

_Sur mon débardeur je note quelques tâches de son sang. J'ai un petit sourire de satisfaction._

_Je lui ai mis une taulée, il ne viendra plus me chercher._

_Ma mère frappe à la porte de ma chambre : "Jae, viens prendre un goûter avant de retourner à ton entraînement de Taekwo..."_

_Elle s'arrête de parler en voyant ma tête passer le pas de la porte._

_" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " s'inquiète-t'elle en voyant mon visage tuméfié._

_"- Rien, t'en fais pas..."_

_"- Tu t'es encore battu?!?"_

_Je hausse les épaules et réponds d'un air décontracté : "- On peut appeler ça comme ça. Je cherche juste à ce qu'on me respecte. Ne t'inquiète pas... je vais bien."_

_Et je sens que ma mère va repartir dans ses laïus interminables sur la non-violence et blablabla..._

_"- 'man," lui rétorquai-je avant qu'elle ose dire quoi que ce soit."J'ai peut-être des allures de filles, mais j'ai un taux élevé de testostérone, t'sais..."_

_Elle tourne les talons et redescend à la cuisine. Je soupire. Je me surprends à penser à mon adversaire... est-ce qu'il est rentré chez lui ? Comment sont ses parents ? Et surtout... comment va-t'il ?_

_Ça m'ait arrivé quelques fois qu'un gamin cafte à ses parents parce que je lui avais mis une dérouillée..._

_Oui, ça arrive aussi que de temps en temps je sois exclu du collège à cause de ça. Mais franchement, j'attaque seulement quand on m'emmerde. Si tu me cherches pas, tu ne me trouve pas et tout le monde reste paisible. Cest facile, non?_

_Attablé, je dévore l'assieste de fruits que ma mère m'a préparé._

℘

Je traîne des pieds, autour du gymnase. Je ne veux pas rentrer. Cet enflure aux allures gracieuses m'a bien amoché. J'ai honte. À quoi ça sert d'avoir des muscles si c'est pour ne pas savoir s'en servir. Ce type est sec comme un bâton mais rapide comme l'éclair. 

Je passe devant une baie vitrée et ma gueule amochée se reflète dans la fenêtre. Je pleurerais presque de me voir ainsi. Ma joue est bleue et je saigne à l'arcade sourcilière. Connard de Jaejoong.

En pensées, je revois son doux visage angélique et la première impression que j'ai eu de lui. Si ça avait été une fille, je me serais emballé et en serais tombé amoureux. Raclure... 

Je lui en veux profondément. Pas seulement pour cette bagarre dans laquelle il a juste voulu me prouver qu'il était le plus fort, non. Je lui en veux d'avoir fait battre mon cœur sans raison. Je lui en veux quand il plante ses yeux dans les miens et que j'en oublie qu'il est un sale type. Je lui en veux d'avoir des lèvres si désirables qu'elles ne sortent de mes pensées. Je lui en veux de me donner des palpitations, alors qu'il est un homme.

Je m'assois contre ce mur et je tire une cigarette de ma poche. Je ne suis pas un gros fumeur, mais de temps en temps ça me déstresse. Bien que la première bouffée me brûle toujours l'œsophage, les suivantes sont douces.

Jaejoong ne quitte pas mes pensées. Et je sens physiquement mon cœur se serrer.

Je suis toujours contre la porte d'entrée du gymnase quand un grand type s'approche de moi :

"Reste pas là, l'entraînement de Taekwondo va commencer, les gamins vont arriver... et ne fume pas, c'est mauvais pour la santé."

Surpris, je m'apprête à jeter ma cigarette par respect pour le conseil d'un aîné, mais quelqu'un derrière moi me l'arrache de la bouche.

Je me retourne et je vois ce bâtard de Jaejoong qui casse ma cigarette en deux en marmonnant : "C'est de la merde ces trucs-là..."

Il me dépasse avant que je puisse dire un mot et rentre dans le gymnase suivi de celui que je pense être son professeur.

Soudain, j'ai une impulsion. Je cours derrière eux et j'attrape le professeur par le bras.

"Professeur, je veux prendre des cours de Taekwondo !"

J'entends le rire de mon camarade de classe. 

"- Tu veux prendre ta revanche ? T'en as pas eu assez ? Viens, on se retrouve sur le tatamis."

La colère monte en moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver encore plus désirable dans son dobok*.

Mais... mais... mais... quelles sont ces pensées. Je secoue ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Le professeur me prend par les épaules et me fait entrer dans les vestiaires.

*Le dobok est le kimono spécifique au Taekwondo

℘

_Non mais c'est pas vrai ! En plus de l'avoir à côté de moi en cours, je dois supporter sa tronche de cake pendant les seuls moments de la journée que j'apprécie ? C'est un stalker ou quoi ?_

_Je lui lance un regard furieux dans le vestiaire... a priori, il n'a pas assez goûté mes poings !_

_Le professeur lui ramène même une tenue..._

_Il enlève son t-shirt, et d'un coup je perds mes sens. Son torse est impeccable, musclé, sportif, bronzé... je peux comprendre que les nénettes aient envie de se lover dans ses bras, ce doit être agréable !_

_Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi j'ai ce genre de pensées, moi ?!_

_"Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu mates ?" Me lance-t'il en se retournant._

_Son dos est encore plus séduisant, je reste bouche-bée sans comprendre ce qui se passe en moi._

_J'ai envie de lui balancer une vacherie, mais rien ne me vient. Je me dirige vers le dojo, en passant près de lui ma bouche prononce toute seule : "Désolé pour tout à l'heure... on se retrouve sur le tatamis."_

_Même moi, je suis interloqué de ce que je viens de dire alors je n'ose pas me retourner pour voir sa tête de hareng._

_Je retrouve les autres dans le dojo et je commence à m'échauffer, il faut que je vide mon esprit et me concentre sur mon entraînement. Le Taekwondo compte beaucoup pour moi. Je veux tout faire pour participer aux championnats qui ont lieu dans quelques mois._

_Yunho entre enfin. Son dobok blanc fait ressortir son bronzage naturel. J'en suis perturbé. Même sa joue défoncée ne se remarque presque plus._

_Sa ceinture blanche est mal nouée, je m'approche de lui._

_"Qu'est-ce tu fous?" Me demande-t'il en voyant mes mains s'approcher de lui._

_"- Je te montre comment on noue une ceinture, imbécile."_

_"- T'es obligé de m'insulter?"_

_"- C'est pas une insulte pour toi, c'est un compliment !"_

_Il grogne. Je m'en fous. Je dénoue sa ceinture et la replace correctement autour de sa taille. Pour faire le tour de son torse, je suis obligé de presque me coller à lui. Quelle carrure ! Son parfum me chatouille les narines et mon cœur, cet idiot, se met à battre super vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

_Je me décolle rapidement de lui et finis de nouer la ceinture un peu prestement._

_"Putain, Jae, tu me fais mal, c'est trop serré !" Vocifère-t'il._

_"- D'où tu m'appelles Jae, toi ? T'as cru que tu étais mon pote ? C'est pas parce que je suis gentil avec toi que tu dois prendre tes aises avec moi !"_

_"- C'est ça《être gentil》pour toi ? Bien content de pas être ton pote, alors !"_

_Connard, je suis pas méchant, juste, je n'aime pas les gens..._

℘

La séance a été éreintante mais géniale. C'est décidé, je reviendrai tous les soirs. Je veux apprendre à me servir de ce corps. 

Le vestiaire est plein, et quelques garçons du club viennent faire connaissance pendant qu'on se rhabille avant de rentrer.

Je cherche Jaejoong du regard. Non pas que je sois vraiment attaché à lui mais il est le seul ici que je connaisse vraiment... enfin... pas vraiment, non... mais bon, je me comprends.

Il est dans son coin en train de nouer ses lacets. Comme d'habitude, seul.

Le type à côté de moi n'arrête pas de me parler. Je connais déjà pas mal de sa vie, il s'appelle Changmin, il a une sœur et ses parents bossent tous les deux chez Samsung. Ok, mec, ferme-la deux minutes. 

Il me pose cinquante questions à la seconde, je suis étourdi. Il est pire qu'une fille qui en pincerait pour moi.

Je réponds vaguement à ses interrogations tout en observant Jaejoong.

"Tu le connais bien ?" me questionne Changmin.

"- Hein ? Qui ?" Demandai-je surpris.

"- Bah Jae... t'as l'air de le connaître. Ce type est le mec le plus asociable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il a pas d'amis et il envoie bouler tout le monde."

"- Ta gueule, Chang!" Jaejoong a aboyé depuis l'autre côté du vestiaire.

"- Qu'est-ce que je te disais !" Appuie Changmin en haussant les épaules. 

"- Il a peut-être des soucis persos." J'essaye de lui trouver des excuses mais ça ne marche pas. Jaejoong s'approche de moi avec son regard noir. Voilà qu'il recommence à planter ses yeux dans les miens en montrant les dents :

"- Cherche pas, j'ai pas de soucis, c'est juste que j'aime pas les types arrogants dans votre genre."

Et il sort du vestiaire.

En rentrant chez moi, personne n'est encore à la maison. Depuis que maman travaille, c'est vide. Mes parents rentrent super tard et ils estiment que je suis assez grand maintenant pour me démener seul. Je me fais chauffer un bol de ramens.

En regardant la fumée s'échapper de mes nouilles brûlantes, je refais le point sur ma première journée... je me sens chamboulé. 

Je n'arrive pas à dépasser les émotions que j'ai ressenti quand Jaejoong a noué ma ceinture. Sentir son corps frêle contre moi m'a donné l'envie irrépressible de le serrer dans mes bras. Cette envie est toujours présente. Je voyais sa jolie tête avec ses cheveux fins, je souhaitais tellement y mêler mes doigts.

Mes pensées me perturbent. Je me rends compte que je suis irrésistiblement attiré par un homme. Une larme roule sur ma joue et atterrit dans mon bol. Merde, ça va saler mes nouilles...

℘

_J'ai à nouveau mal dormi. Je me suis jetée sur mon matelas torse-nu sans même prendre de douche. Et j'ai rêvé de ce con de Yunho._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il occupe mes pensées ? Je me répète à voix haute que je le déteste. Mais sur le chemin du lycée, je le cherche instinctivement du regard._

_Je vois une grande silhouette au loin, entourée de plusieurs filles. Je sens beaucoup de frustration. Je pensais être jaloux de sa popularité mais je commence à comprendre que je ne supporte carrément pas de le voir entouré._

_C'est bien la première fois que je ressens ça. Des mecs populaires qui font tomber les greluches, il y en a toujours eu... et tant qu'ils ne me provoquaient pas, je m'en foutais... mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça avec Yunho ?_

_Je rumine ma peine. J'essaye d'éclaircir mes idées..._

_Un jour, j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux filles de ma classe. Elles pensaient que je dormais sur ma table... l'une avait dit que son cœur battait super vite à la vue d'un type du lycée, qu'elle pensait tout le temps à lui, qu'elle en rêvait la nuit... et l'autre lui avait balancé un "T'es amoureuse!"_

_J'avais pouffé, parce que l'amour c'est ridicule. C'est un truc de nénettes qui regardent des dramas à longueur de soirée. L'amour ? Ça n'existe pas..._

_Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Et ça ne m'arrivera jamais... n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'interroge mon cœur : "Hé crétinus ! Tu me fais pas ce genre de blague, hein !?"_

_De toutes façons, c'est sûr... l'amour c'est un homme et une femme. Point. Je sais pas pourquoi mon imbécile de cœur se met à battre fort quand je croise Yunho, mais non, ce n'est pas ça l'amour. Hier, je lui ai défoncé la tronche avec plaisir... parce que je le hais. Je ne l'aime pas..._

_"Salut Jae!" C'est Yunho. En l'entendant m'appeler Jae je repense à hier, à sa ceinture, à son odeur._

_"- Je t'ai toujours pas donné l'autorisation de m'appeler comme ça !"_

_Il m'attrape par les épaules malgré mon mouvement de recul et sert son emprise sur moi :_

_"- Allez arrête de faire ton sauvage. T'as gagné, hier... on a bien fait connaissance. Fais pas ta minorée, fillette !"_

_Il fait exprès de me provoquer. Je lui balancerais bien mon poing dans la figure mais je ne veux pas me faire exclure du lycée, je me retiens._

_Yunho m'entraîne vers les toilettes du lycée._

_"Je dois te parler," m'annonce-t'il._

_J'aime pas ce genre d'intro, ça me fout la boule au ventre..._

_"Jaejoong... je... j'ignore réellement ce qui se passe en moi, mais..."_

_"- Ta gueule, je veux rien savoir. Tes problèmes, tu les gardes pour toi ou tu les résous tout seul. J'aime pas les gens, parce qu'ils sont toujours à parler de leurs problèmes... j'ai les miens, aussi... et j'en parle à personne."_

_Je crois que j'ai été assez clair car ça l'a coupé dans son élan. Il plante ses grands yeux noirs dans les miens. Le silence dure longtemps puis il finit par dire :_

_"- T'as raison, je dois résoudre ce problème qui me perturbe."_

_Et sa bouche fond sur la mienne. Ses lèvres attrapent mes lèvres, ses mains touchent mon visage. Je reste interdit. Que se passe-t'il exactement ? Mon cœur explose et je ne contrôle plus mes mains qui enserrent le corps de Yunho pour sentir son torse comme hier. Ses doigts détachent ma queue de cheval et s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux. Nos bouches se présentent timidement. Je perds pied... je veux crier au secours... je veux me détacher de lui mais je veux rester dans ses bras..._

_Je le déteste, je le déteste... je le hais... non je l'aime, j'aime son baiser, j'aime ses bras. Non, je le déteste..._

_Les larmes roulent sur mes joues... Yunho, ne détache pas tes lèvres des miennes, je ne suis pas prêt à te faire face !_

℘

Je suis aimanté à ses lèvres si douces, à son odeur. Je m'enivre dans sa chevelure, je me perds dans sa profondeur, dans sa douceur. J'aurais voulu hurler mon désir pendant ce baiser, ne jamais me détacher de lui...

De lui ? Je ne cesse de penser que c'est étrange...

Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, jamais la vue d'une belle fille ne m'a procuré plus de plaisir. Un corps galbé, des petits seins saillants, et la douceur féminine qui peut en découler... mais jamais je n'avais eu le béguin pour quelqu'un. 

J'ai déjà embrassé quelques filles, oui. Pas beaucoup. Deux ou trois, lors de soirées mais sans suite et surtout sans aucune intention de rentrer dans une relation quelconque. Je ne me pose pas de question au sujet de ce baiser, j'ai posé mes lèvres par instinct, sans réfléchir et je me laisse juste porter par le plaisir qu'il me procure.

Des pas retentissent près de nous, Jaejoong me pousse contre le mur pour s'arracher de mon étreinte et s'essuie la bouche. 

Junsu rentre dans les toilettes.

"Vous êtes en train de vous battre? Hey, Jae, paraît que t'as mis la raclée au nouveau hier? Tu nous as même pas dit où on pourrait voir le spectacle."

"- Ta gueule, Junsu... t'es en reste ? Tu veux aussi y passer ? Tu veux vraiment te faire du fric sur mes bagarres ? Tu te prends pour Brad Pitt à monter ton Fight Club ? "

"- Calme-toi, Jae... ça va... t'es vraiment hargneux sous tes airs de fille." Junsu rit en balançant sa phrase et je sens la colère monter en moi. Je jette un air à Jaejoong qui balance son regard noir dans les yeux de l'autre et qui sert les poings.

"Viens," lui ordonnai-je, "ça sert à rien de s'énerver." Je le tire par le bras pour le faire sortir des toilettes. Mais je sens qu'on m'attrape par l'encolure. C'est Junsu.

"Wow wow wow, Monsieur Je-me-prends-pour-un-top-modèle... redescends sur Terre... Jae t'a mis la pâtée, hier... c'était juste un apéro... Ok ? Tu devrais arrêter avec tes grands airs."

Je le regarde très posément et lui sourit prêt à répondre, quand je vois sa tête heurter le mur sous la gifle de Jaejoong. Je reste interloqué. Je rêve ou il vient de me défendre ?

L'autre ricane : "Ça y est, t'es enfin amoureuse ? Tu protèges ton bien-aimé ? On dit que l'amour commence toujours par une bagarre !"

"- T'es pas drôle Junsu." Je retorque en sortant de la pièce laissant Jaejoong libre de ses actes...

Je file vers la cours de récréation en espérant que mon nouvel《ami》me rejoigne... Mais il n'est pas là. 

J'ai besoin de repenser à ce baiser, j'en ai des frissons... je suis vraiment homo ?

Je m'asseois sur une des marches de l'amphi extérieur. Je joue avec le gravier. Et alors, si je suis homo ? C'est la première fois que je ressens mon cœur exploser ainsi...

℘

_Il me laisse seul avec Junsu et mon cœur en vrac. Je suis encore sonné et je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer. J'observe mon camarade de classe et ma colère redescend un peu. Je suis habitué à ses moqueries, et je me demande dans quelle mesure il n'a pas raison. Suis-je vraiment amoureux? C'est ça l'amour._

_Je sors à mon tour des toilettes._

_"Jaejoong !" Junsu m'attrape par le bras. "Il se passe quoi avec le nouveau, au juste ? Je l'ai vu t'attraper par les épaules..."_

_"- J'ai plus rien à te dire Junsu, ça fait longtemps que je ne te considère plus comme un ami."_

_Junsu m'a profondément blessé il y a 4 ans quand mes parents ont divorcé. Ma mère n'ayant pas beaucoup de revenus a dû demander une bourse pour que je puisse continuer mes études et Junsu avait tout balancé aux autres. J'étais devenu "le parasite" qui vit au crochet de la société avec une mère femme de ménage, un père alcoolique et violent. J'ai subi les railleries des gamins quelques temps... merci Junsu._

_Il ne l'avait peut-être pas fait intentionnellement, mais de la part d'un ami c'était trop pour moi._

_Il n'insiste pas dans sa demande et me libère de sa main._

_Je cherche sans le vouloir Yunho du regard. Il n'est pas dans les couloirs... je monte à l'étage et pose mon front sur la baie vitrée._

_C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un. Et cette première fois, c'était avec un homme. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je me sens si honteux..._

_En y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti pendant ce baiser. Les filles ne m'ont jamais intéressé, cest vrai. Quand je les vois, je les trouve idiotes et sans cervelle. Mais je ne suis pas plus intéressé par les mecs..._

_Mon regard se porte sur l'amphi extérieur, mon cœur explose. Il y a un type assis sur une marche. Même de dos, je le reconnais._

_Je dois bien admettre que je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les garçons... mais par Yunho, je me sens irrésistiblement attiré et mon cœur me dit de descendre à toute vitesse pour le rejoindre..._

_Mais... et après ? Mon cerveau réfléchit moins vite que ne me portent mes jambes. Je continue de courir tout en me rapprochant de lui... qu'est-ce qui me prend? Je ne suis pas normal... pourquoi suis-je si heureux de l'avoir dans mon champ de vision ?_

_Je ralentis ma course, il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées lui aussi... Peut-être qu'il se demande aussi ce qui vient de se passer ?_

_Je réajuste ma queue de cheval, et j'essaye de prendre un pas posé malgré ma respiration saccadée par la course et mon cœur perturbé._

_J'arrive à sa hauteur et m'assois à ses côtés. Le silence nous entoure. Visiblement, nous n'avons rien à nous dire ou bien la gêne prend trop le dessus._

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'ouvre enfin la bouche._

_"Je..." on parle en même temps._

_Je me tourne vers lui et rigole avec lui._

_"T'es vraiment plus beau quand tu souris." M'envoie-t'il en plein cœur. Outch. Je me referme et lui lance un regard noir._

_"Ces yeux aussi te vont très bien." Continue-t'il._

_"- En fait, t'es vraiment un PD, si je comprends bien?" Pourquoi je suis si méchant ? Sûrement parce que je suis sur la défensive. Ma réplique le fait rire._

_"- Et t'es grossier en plus..." Il dit cette phrase en me lançant son poing musclé dans mon épaule. Il m'a fait mal, le salaud._

_"Tu penses que je suis homo ? Ou c'est toi qui ressemble trop à une fille ?" Me demande-t'il._

_Je hausse les épaules :_

_"- J'suis pas intéressé, Yunho. Ni par toi ni par personne d'autre. J'veux juste vivre en paix." Ma voix tremble, je tente d'être crédible mais au fond de moi mon cœur me fait mal. Les sensations de ce baiser sont tellement fortes que j'aimerais les revivre encore et encore..._

_Il rigole encore : "T'inquiète pas... je suis pas intéressé par les mecs non plus. Tu m'as juste perturbé par ta prestance et ta grâce... j'ai agi sans réfléchir. Je te demande pardon..."_

℘

J'avale mon petit-déjeuner en 3 secondes, Jaejoong va sonner à ma porte d'un moment à l'autre.

Ça fait maintenant trois mois que je suis dans ce lycée, et j'ai réussi à faire de lui mon meilleur ami. Notre baiser ? Disons que c'est une erreur... une impulsion qui n'aurait jamais dû exister pour commencer. Nous n'en avons plus jamais parlé. 

Pour être vraiment honnête, nous n'en parlons pas parce que je pense que Jaejoong ne partage pas mes sentiments. En réalité, je me suis fait à l'évidence que j'étais profondément amoureux de lui. Mais je préférais ne pas risquer mon amitié et tous les bons moments que nous passons ensemble, en lui dévoilant ma véritable affection pour lui. 

Je prends sur moi et je fonds devant son sourire innocent.

Depuis que nous sommes vraiment amis, il s'est radouci. Il s'est ouvert aussi. Je l'ai même vu rire avec Yoo Chun et Junsu, l'autre jour. J'étais vraiment jaloux, mais également rasséréné de le voir plus sociable. Mon cœur souffre mais se sent bien... suis-je condamné à vivre ainsi ?

Ma popularité a augmenté au lycée. Surtout grâce à Yoo Chun et Junsu. Il nous arrive même de nous retrouver chez Changmin, qui n'est pas du même lycée que nous, mais avec qui nous partageons les mêmes goûts musicaux.

J'ai toujours autant de filles qui me tournent autour. Parfois le soir, seul dans mon lit, je me dis que je devrais peut-être essayer de sortir avec l'une d'elles pour apaiser mes désirs ardents envers Jaejoong. Mais je ne m'y résigne pas...

Mes moments préférés ? Quand Jaejoong me demande de venir chez lui pour l'aider dans certaines matières. Mon androgyne préféré est excellent en sport... mais pas tellement dans les autres matières. C'est même assez catastrophique. Du coup, c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que je vais l'aider autour du super goûter que nous concocte sa mère. 

La sonnerie retentit pendant que je lace mes baskets.

"J'arrive !" J'hurle à travers la porte.

Mon ange blanc m'attend tout sourire.

" -'Lut !" Me lance-t'il "Bien dormi ?"

" - Impecc' et toi ?"

" - J'suis en stress pour l'exam d'anglais..."

" - On a bien révisé, t'en fais pas... ça va le faire."

Il hausse les épaules. Son air me fait presque pitié. 

" Oh la vache ! Je viens de me souvenir de mon rêve !" M'exclamai-je.

" - Vas-y, raconte !"

" - Attends... c'était un truc avec Minah... attends que je me souvienne." Je fais un effort de concentration.

" - Cette pouffe ? " lance méchamment mon camarade. Je sais bien qu'il ne l'aime pas des masses mais Minah est une chouette fille, et plutôt mignonne. Mais comme beaucoup de filles, elle est assez réfractaire à Jaejoong à cause de son caractère asocial.

" - Ouais, attends... ah si, je me souviens !" Je me mets à pouffer. "Laisse tomber, c'est pas pour les enfants dans ton genre."

" - Ah ! Yunho ! Tu me dégoûtes ! " il me balance son coude dans le ventre.

En arrivant au lycée, j'aperçois Minah au loin. Jaejoong se met à ricaner... 

"C'était peut-être un rêve prémonitoire ! " se moque-t'il.

" - Chiche... je lui demande de sortir avec moi !"

Jaejoong fait un volte-face et se retrouve tête à tête avec moi. Ses yeux noirs se replante pleins de colère au fond de moi.

" Tu fais ça, t'es mort !" Et il part en courant.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction ? Un espoir infime est en train de naître en moi. Jaejoong serait-il... jaloux ? Alors, ça voudrait dire...

Je cours derrière lui : "Jaejoong ! Jaejoong !" Trop tard, je le vois rentrer en classe.

Je vais calmement m'asseoir à ma place, à côté de lui.

"Alors ? C'est bon ? T'as conclu avec cette conne ?"

"- Mais non, Jae... j'déconnais..."

"- Hum..."

Il a pas l'air de me croire cet imbécile. Espèce d'idiot ! C'est avec toi que je veux sortir ! C'est toi que j'aime ! Que je veux embrasser ! Comment te le dire...

" Jae, ça te dit de passer chez moi après les cours ?"

Il acquiesce. Je suis heureux... j'ai bien espoir de vérifier quelque chose ce soir. La journée me paraît interminable.

Sur le chemin du retour, on s'arrête pour acheter quelques boissons. J'aurais préféré prendre des bières mais Jaejoong me retient. Je sais qu'avec son père alcoolique, il n'aime pas consommer d'alcool. On se rabat sur des sodas et des paquets de chips.

En s'installant dans ma chambre, Jaejoong s'assoit comme à son habitude, en tailleur sur le lit, attendant que j'allume ma console.

Nous prenons souvent le temps de faire quelques parties avant de repartir aux cours de Taekwondo.

Je m'assois à ses côtés et je prends une grande inspiration avant de lui demander :

"Jae, ta réaction tout à l'heure...

quand on parlait de Minah... enfin... j'veux dire, ça porte à confusion..."

Il se retourne vers moi en riant :

"- T'es confus ?"

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, je hausse les épaules. 

"- Yunho, je sais que t'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un malgré ta popularité auprès des gonz... et... je sais pas... ça m'a fait mal au cœur que tu portes ton dévolue sur celle-là en particulier."

"- Mon dévolue n'est pas sur elle."

"- Ah."

Je ne résiste plus... j'attrape son visage entre mes mains, j'hésite encore un quart de seconde, mais je ne sens aucune résistance de sa part... j'ai même la nette impression qu'il se rapproche de moi imperceptiblement... 

Je jette ma bouche sur la sienne et retrouve le goût plaisant de ses lèvres douces. C'est sa langue qui vient chercher la mienne en première et l'émoi de ce baiser, de la confirmation de nos sentiments mutuels me rend fou.

Je déboutonne sa chemise et il se laisse faire. Je caresse la douceur de son corps imberbe. Il ne bouge presque pas. Ma bouche quitte doucement ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, son odeur m'enivre. Ma bouche atteint son torse, je me sens mal positionné et le bascule sur le dos. Il suit la vague sans rien dire, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je vois les frissons se dessiner sur sa peau...

Je me surprends à avoir envie de le goûter tout entier, de le posséder, de le vouloir de tout mon être. 

Ma bouche descend vers son nombril. Tout est doux chez lui... je sombre dans une folie dominatrice. Je sens son membre se gonfler en même temps que le mien... je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je tente d'ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon... 

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, au juste...? Je ne réalise pas. Je suis possédé par le désir brûlant... tout est vide dans ma tête...

Son bouton s'ouvre. Je reste hésitant. D'un coup, ses mains me repoussent.

"ARRÊTE." C'est un ordre qu'il m'intime. Je reste interdit. J'ai honte.

Il se redresse, se rhabille à la va-vite.

Je suis encore assis sur le lit, à demi-défringuer quand j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. 

Je me répugne... je me hais... Je pleure comme un gamin, honteux. Je laisse filer mon ange entre mes doigts...

A la séance de Taekwondo, le professeur me demande où est Jaejoong... je ne sais pas... il est absent.

Depuis ce jour, jamais Jaejoong n'est réapparu... il a disparu...


	2. Just Another Girl

Le soleil frappa le visage pâle de Jaejoong, de plein fouet, ce qui lui fit plisser des yeux. Puis il leva enfin son visage vers le ciel pour l'admirer. Bleu, sans nuage, une magnifique journée d'été.

Il paraît que tous ceux qui sortent de cet endroit ont la même réaction : celle de scruter le ciel qui avait été tellement absent pendant leurs années d'enfermement.

Soudain, Jaejoong sentit deux bras enserrer son torse fortement, et une tête se poser dans son dos. Il reconnut les mains de sa mère. Il se retourna aussitôt et la serra fort dans ses bras.

"Tu as perdu tellement de poids !" Lui dit-elle. "Viens, viens manger à la maison. J'ai préparé beaucoup de choses que tu aimes..."

Jaejoong lui sourit tendrement. Ces cinq années de prison l'avait quelque peu transformé... et lui qui avait pensé se durcir encore plus derrière les barreaux, s'était, au fil des ans, révélé bien plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été plus jeune.

Il avait rapidement réussi à se faire respecter, mais pour cela il avait dû se servir de ses poings et des ses dan de Taekwondo. Ce qui lui a fallu quelques séjours en cellule d'isolement. Et même quelques mois de détention en plus...

Jaejoong salivait devant la table remplie de petits plats concoctés par sa mère, et il s'apprêtait à fondre dessus, avec ses baguettes quand sa mère le coupa : "C'est demain, tu sais ?"  
Il releva la tête, fronça les sourcils :  
"- Je sais, oui. Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que je fasse un service commémoratif pour la mort de cet abruti ?"  
"- Jae... C'est ton père quand même." essaya de radoucir sa mère sans grande conviction.  
"- Non... c'est un géniteur... pas un père. Et non, je ne ferai rien..." Jaejoong baissa la tête, posa ses baguettes. "L'assassin ne fait pas de service commémoratif pour celui qu'il a tué."

La mère posa un morceau de poisson sur le riz de son garçon : "Tu ne lui as pas encore pardonné ?"  
La colère monta au nez de Jaejoong : "- On peut pardonner ? Ce genre de choses ? Ce genre d'images que l'on cauchemarde tous les soirs ? Il a détruit nos vies, il a détruit ma vie, mon enfance, mon adolescence... J'ai passé ce qui devait être mes plus belles années dans un trou qui pue la pisse, entouré de tarés et de violeurs à cause de lui... Mais je ne regretterai jamais mon geste. Jamais. Et sans regret, pas de pardon."

Ce soir-là, cinq ans auparavant, le jeune lycéen était rentré en trombe chez lui. Il avait eu honte, il avait eu peur de ce qu'il était en train de ressentir pour son camarade de classe... Et il avait préféré fuir avec qu'il ne fusse trop tard. En rentrant dans sa maison, il avait entendu une voix masculine qui n'avait rien à faire là. Son patriarche hurlait contre sa mère. De ce que comprenait le gamin, il était en colère de ne pas avoir vu son fils pendant les vacances. Ses parents étaient divrocés depuis pas mal d'années, mais Jaejoong venait de moins en moins visiter son père. Il ne supportait plus sa tronche d'alcoolo, ses discours racistes et misogynes, ses insultes et ses menaces... Quand le lycéen allait le voir, il se transformait en punching-ball verbal. Juste verbal... car le père savait qu'il ne devait pas provoquer les poings de son fils, qui malgré ses allures de fillette, étaient bien plus rapides que les siens.  
Jaejoong était alors rentré d'un coup dans la pièce où se trouvaient ses parents, et la scène lui fit horreur. Sa mère était en sang au sol, le bas de son habit avait été arraché, ses cheveux étaient défaits et son visage tuméfié. Le lycéen avait compris que non seulement ce malade avait frappé sa mère, mais qu'il l'avait certainement violée.

Son père s'était retourné en rajustant sa ceinture, et regardant le garçon avec un demi-sourire narquois lui avait balancé plein d'arrogance : "Te voilà, tapette ? Faut que je vienne foutre une raclée à la vieille pour que tu montres ton visage de PD ?" Jaejoong n'en pouvait plus... Et c'était mis à frapper sans se contenir. Il fit passer dans ses poings et ses pieds toute la haine accumulée, la colère, la frustration. Son visage si opalin en temps normal, avait viré rouge écarlate. Toutes les insultes les plus dures qu'il connaissait sortaient inlassablement de sa bouche sans cesser de cogner sur le visage de son père. Le vieux n'avait pas pu se défendre... Il s'était épuisé sur son ex-femme... Et Jaejoong aurait eu le dessus quoiqu'il en soit... Puis vint le coup fatal que le lycéen lui asséna dans la nuque. La loque humaine s'étendit au sol.

"Ça te va bien les cheveux courts." lança sa mère pour changer la conversation et sortir son fils de ses pensées. Jaejoong esquissa un sourire :

"-J'ai pas eu le choix... Mais, je pense que je vais encore faire du changement..."  
"- Tu vas les laisser pousser ?" soupira sa mère.  
"- Pas beaucoup, juste un peu... Et je pense les décolorer aussi..." Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Après tout, c'était un adulte maintenant, et elle pouvait tout accepter de sa part. Ces cinq années, séparée de lui avaient été un cauchemar pour elle qui n'avait plus que lui dans sa vie.

Quand elle avait compris que son ex-mari gisait mort, elle s'était jetée sur Jaejoong pour le prendre dans ses bras et le cajoler. Elle lui avait chanté la berceuse qu'elle chantait quand il était petit et qu'il avait besoin de se calmer. Spontanément, sans y penser. Et ils avaient pleuré.  
"Maman, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?" Elle avait dit qu'elle allait tout régler, qu'elle protégerait son bébé, qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Il avait compris qu'elle se dénoncerait à sa place, et avait réagi avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Il avait pris son téléphone et avait composé le numéro de la police. D'un ton monocorde, il avait dit à l'officier au bout du fil : "J'ai tué un homme qui nous a agressé." et avait donné son adresse. Sa mère s'était effondrée. Les années qui suivirent avaient été difficile. Jaejoong avait été incarcéré de suite pendant l'enquête. Il prônait la légitime défense, mais continuait à se battre en prison pour ne pas se faire taper dessus. Cercle vicieux. Le juge avait été clément pour un meurtre, un parricide de surcroît. Mais la situation familiale avait été prise en considération dans le jugement. Cependant, son caractère virulent lui a tout de même valu des mois en plus... Au cours de la dernière année derrière les barreaux, Jaejoong était respecté et n'avait plus besoin de prouver quoique ce soit. Ses cheveux courts, ses muscles lui donnaient un air un peu plus viril, même si son visage était toujours aussi fin et tranchant, et ses lèvres aussi roses.

Pendant sa détention, il avait refusé toutes les visites. Sauf celles de sa mère. Mais il avait eu peur que ses anciens camarades de classe puissent venir lui rendre visite en prison. Il ne voulait voir personne. Pas même Yunho. Surtout Yunho. Quand il pensait à lui, son coeur se serrait inévitablement. Les sentiments avaient grandi en lui, il le savait et voulait encore plus les enfouir. Yunho lui manquait terriblement, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il le découvre dans cet état. Sa mère avait déménagé ailleurs et n'avait donné signe de vie à personne dans leur ancien quartier. Le meurtre du padre n'avait pas été médiatisé, et dans le voisinage, on y avait juste appris que cet homme était passé de vie à trépas sans grand émois.

℘

Il y avait eu un beau soleil toute cette journée, mais l'orage avait fini par se pointer, et à présent les grosses gouttes s'abattaient sur le visage de Yunho qui rentrait en courant chez lui. Il sortait du gymnase d'où il avait donné la dernière leçon de Taekwondo aux plus jeunes du groupes. Ces gamins lui apportaient une pêche incroyable. Ils étaient vifs et pleins d'énergie, et sept ans est encore l'âge de l'innocence...  
Le jeune homme n'avait que 22 ans, mais il lui semblait avoir passé trop d'années à se morfondre. Après la disparition soudaine de celui qu'il avait aimé, il s'était complètement laissé aller.

Le soir de la fuite de Jaejoong, il était parti à son cours en étant persuadé qu'il le retrouverait là-bas. Jamais Jaejoong n'avait raté un entraînement de Taekwondo, même s'il était malade. Yunho avait réfléchi à toutes sortes d'excuses qu'il aurait pu lui dire, ou ne pas dire. Il avait même été prêt à se faire taper dessus par son amant pour qu'il défoule sa colère. Mais Jaejoong était absent. Ce premier cours sans lui avait été une torture sans fin. Même Changmin en perdait ses mots. Le prof ne cessait de se tromper, et de dire "Jaejoong va vous montrer..." avant de se rattraper. Pas de Jaejoong ce soir-là. Pas de Jaejoong le lendemain à l'école. Pas de Jaejoong les jours suivants. Plus jamais de Jaejoong.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir appelé, mais le téléphone était sur messagerie. Il était allé chez lui dès le lendemain, personne n'avait répondu à la porte. Yunho était mort d'inquiétude. Il avait fini par franchir le pas et allait voir le directeur du lycée... Puisque Jaejoong n'allait plus en cours, le directeur devait bien savoir quelque chose. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il apprit que le père de son ami était décédé et que la famille avait déménagé dans l'urgence.  
Le lycéen savait pertinemment que Jaejoong haissait son père et que sa perte ne devait pas beaucoup l'attrister... Pourquoi ce déménagement soudain ? Pendant plusieurs semaines, Yunho avait d'abord pensé que c'était de sa faute, que Jaejoong le fuyait et avait trouvé un prétexte auprès de sa mère pour déménager... Il avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver... Mais rien.

Ce ne fut que deux ans plus tard, qu'il croisa, dans une supérette, la mère de son ami. Elle avait beaucoup vieilli. Ses cheveux étaient devenus tout blancs. Elle semblait épuisée. Il l'avait saluée poliment, s'était incliné plusieurs fois, mais elle l'avait toisé, incrédule. Elle disait ne pas le connaître. Yunho avait presque fondu en larme. Il avait fini par lui montrer un selfie de lui et Jaejoong sur son téléphone. Elle avait un peu sursauté en voyant la photo mais continué à dire qu'elle ne savait pas de qui il parlait. Yunho abandonna, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas mépris...

  
En poussant la porte de l'appartement, il vit les chaussures de Se Yeong dans l'entrée. Une agréable odeur de ragout de kimchi lui chatouillait les narines.  
"Oppa ! Tu es là !" La jeune fille candide se jeta dans ses bras. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules, et ses grands yeux noirs étaient ensorcelants. Elle se recula un peu brusquement : "Ouh... tu sens fort..."  
Yunho ria : "- Bien sûr, je sors tout juste du boulot ! " Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie. "Laisse-moi prendre ma douche, et je viens manger... Ça sent bon ce que tu as préparé !"

Yunho se déshabilla dans la salle de bain, et alluma l'eau brûlante. Il repensait aux gamins qu'il avait eu à l'entraînement du jour. Un petit nouveau avait fait son arrivée. Il était haut comme trois pommes, et avait des cheveux longs qui lui cachaient la moitié du visage. Yunho s'était penché doucement vers ce petit qui ressemblait à une poupée fragile, et lui avait attaché les cheveux en arrière. Cet enfant avait un air angélique, innocent, et en même temps malgré son jeune âge, déjà un peu rebelle. Il lui avait demandé son prénom. "Tae Joong" avait répondu le petit, en faisant une moue avec sa bouche.

Yunho lui avait fait répéter plusieurs fois : "Co... comment ? Jae... Joong ?" Le gamin s'était emporté : "TAE JOONG, professeur, vous vous êtes pas lavé les oreilles ce matin ?" puis il s'était retourné, et s'était assis sur un banc, à l'écart des autres. Yunho a été troublé tout le reste du cours... Trop de ressemblances l'avaient renvoyé dans ses souvenirs sur les bancs du lycée.

Il lui arrivait de se demander quelques fois ce qu'il était advenu de Jaejoong... Mais il avait arrêté de le chercher. Avait-il arrêté de l'aimer ? Très certainement. Il se passait parfois plusieurs jours, voire semaines sans penser à lui. Mais il suffisait d'un petit souvenir, d'une vision, d'un lieu, et le souvenir de son ami lui revenait en plein coeur. Il avait souvent du mal à retenir ses émotions. Cela lui arrivait encore de regarder les anciennes photos qu'il avait précieusement faites imprimer lors de la disparition de son ami. De temps en temps, il farfouillait les réseaux sociaux... Mais rien, aucune trace de Jae. Ce garçon était passé dans sa vie aussi rapidement qu'un éclair mais y avait laissé une trace indélébile.

Yunho secoua ses cheveux noirs sous le jet de la douche comme pour se débarrasser des pensées qui le perturbaient.

"Oppa !" Appela Se Yeong depuis le salon.  
Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Yunho. Se Yeong l'aimait profondément, et était réellement bonne envers lui. Leur rencontre avait été quelque peu cocasse.

Se Yeong vivotait de petits boulots, et à ce moment-là, elle était livreuse dans des restaurants rapides. Un soir où Changmin et Yunho jouaient à la console, ils commandèrent des poulets et de la bière. C'était Se Yeong qui ramena la commande et Yunho qui avait ouvert la porte.

Quand ils racontaient l'histoire de leur rencontre, Yunho ne pouvait s'empêcher de préciser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué que Se Yeong était une fille... il l'avait prise pour un coursier ce qui avait tendance à asticoter la jeune fille. Mais Se Yeong qui avait eu le coup de foudre instantanément, avait fait en sorte de croiser régulièrement Yunho pour, enfin, l'aborder. De fil en aiguille, ils sont devenus amis et presque naturellement, ils se sont mis en couple.

Pour Yunho, Se Yeong représentait la stabilité. Il n'avait que 22 ans mais son cœur avait été meurtri et ne voulait plus s'ouvrir à personne. Sa petite-amie était plutôt attentionnée, un brin susceptible, et quelques peu bordélique. Elle était incroyablement douce et à l'écoute. Et très sincèrement amoureuse.

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, torse-nu et passa aux côtés de sa compagne. Elle déposa un baiser sur le haut de son épaule nue. Se Yeong ne vivait pas à proprement parler avec Yunho. Elle était censée être chez ses parents, mais il lui était plus confortable de rester ici souvent pendant plusieurs jours.

Devant son bol brûlant, Yunho huma la fumée.  
"Il s'est passé un truc bizarre, en cours, tout à l'heure..."commença-t'il, sans trop savoir sur quel ton raconter son anecdote.  
"- Ah oui?" Demanda Se Yeong, curieuse.  
"- Un nouveau petit. Tout petit comme ça. " Yunho abaissa sa main près du sol pour mimer la taille du gamin. "Beau comme tout... mais a l'air triste et presque hargneux... et... c'est bizarre, parce qu'il m'a fait penser à cet ami que j'ai perdu, tu sais ?"  
"- Ah oui ! Jae... euh... Jaejoong, c'est ça ? " s'intéressa Se Yeong, qui connaissait approximativement l'histoire du lycéen volatilisé.  
"- Bah, le plus fort... c'est que ce gamin s'appelle... Tae Joong !"

La jeune fille souria en plaisantant : "C'est peut-être sa réincarnation ? "

Yunho sembla contrarié : "-Ne dis pas de choses comme ça... Jaejoong n'est pas mort..."  
"- Je l'espère pour toi... j'ai compris que tu tenais beaucoup à cet ami à l'époque. C'était juste une petite blague..."  
"- Tu penses qu'il est mort?" Continua Yunho dans sa lancée.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de Jaejoong à quiconque, et son coeur était douloureux à l'évocation de son prénom.

Se Yeong ne repondit pas à cette question. Qu'en savait-elle ? Elle ne connaissait de ce jeune homme que ce que lui avait raconté son petit-ami. Jaejoong avait été le meilleur ami de Yunho après s'être fait mettre une raclée monumentale... et avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans explication.  
Yunho était devenu professeur de Taekwondo après avoir suivi des cours intensifs de cet art martial avec ce fameux Jaejoong.

Elle avait trouvé, un jour, une photo assez troublante de Yunho et Jaejoong. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, avec le V de la victoire aux doigts. Jaejoong avait des cheveux longs et un air très féminin. Tellement, qu'elle avait mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre sa bévue : ce Jaejoong n'était pas une fille...

Le silence était pesant, Se Yeong se leva :  
"Une bière ?"  
Yunho acquiesça de la tête et lui sourit. Elle posa les deux bières sur la table basse du salon et alluma la télé. Son petit-ami débarrassa la table, et se mit devant l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.  
Il remplit le bac d'eau et de liquide vaisselle tout en observant les bulles colorées se former. Quand il y eut assez d'eau, il y plongea les mains.  
" Aïe !" Il les retira vivement. Un couteau très aiguisé venait de lui entaillé la paume. Le sang rouge se mêlait à l'eau transparente.  
"Oppa ! Ça va ?"  
"- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas..." une larme perlait au coin de son œil. Pas par douleur physique, mais par émotion. Cette blessure à la main lui ravivait celle de son cœur. Se Yeong le rejoignit.  
"Ça va s'infecter ! Attends..." et elle se précipita dans la salle de bain à la recherche de désinfectant.

"Tu n'as rien ici !" Cria-t'elle depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement. "Je file à la pharmacie, j'arrive ! "  
"- Ne te dérange pas, ce n'est pas..."

Yunho n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte d'entrée claqua. Il essuya ses mains dans un torchon et se cala sur le canapé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il explosa en sanglots.  
Vraiment. Comme un enfant.

Il pensait avoir guéri son cœur auprès de Se Yeong depuis 2 ans, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. L'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour Jaejoong avait été si puissant, si fort, qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer complètement...

"Jaejoong, qu'est-il advenu de toi ?" Yunho renifla. La douleur qu'il ressentait était si forte...

℘

Jaejoong s'étira de tout son corps. Il avait dormi si longtemps. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec autant de sérénité, sans avoir eu peur de se faire réveiller au milieu de la nuit par des bagarres, ou des mains baladeuses. Il avait sursauté quelques fois dans son sommeil, mais sa mère dormait près de lui, et l'apaisait de sa main douce.

L'odeur du riz lui chatouillait les narines... Mmmh, que c'était bon de se réveiller chez soi, avec ses repères d'antan. Il eut presque le réflexe de se dire qu'il allait être en retard pour le lycée, et qu'il devait se préparer pour passer prendre Yunho chez lui.

Yunho... Qu'était-il devenu ? Il pensait très souvent à lui... se demandant comment avait évolué le jeune homme, s'il l'avait oublié rapidement ou non. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais donné de nouvelles, mais il refusait l'éventualité que son seul ami pourrait savoir qu'il avait été en prison.

Pendant ses années de détention, Jaejoong avait souvent réfléchi à sa sexualité et au sens de ce que serait sa vie une fois dehors. Il n'avait pas encore les réponses. Il repassait dans sa mémoire, les derniers instants vécus avec Yunho. Oui, il avait fui par honte, mais les sensations qu'il gardait à présent n'étaient que plaisir et amour. Il s'était rendu à l'évidence que personne d'autre que Yunho n'avait provoqué en lui de tels sentiments. Devait-il se résigner à l'oublier ? Voilà cinq ans qu'il avait disparu... Yunho avait certainement dû faire sa vie...

"Tu as des projets ?" lui demanda sa mère innocemment en lui servant une soupe. Jaejoong releva sa tête, et regarda sa mère presque étonné.  
"- Euh... je... Je veux aller chez le coiffeur..." décréta-t'il.

Sa mère sourit devant la candeur de son garçon :  
"Je parlais plutôt de projets pour le futur... Tu n'as pas de diplôme..."  
"- T'inquiète pas, 'man... T'inquiète pas... Je vais reprendre le Taekwondo, et je vais chercher des boulots à mi-temps... Je peux aussi devenir assistant d'un professeur de sport, non ?"  
"- J'espère... j'aimerai le croire... Mais quelqu'un qui a fait de la prison est toujours mal vu... Même si... même si..."  
"- Même si, quoi ?"  
"- Même si j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne sache rien. Personne ne sait comment ton père est mort, ni ce qu'il est advenu de toi. C'était parfois difficile de faire semblant..."  
"- Semblant ? Comment ça ?"  
"- Avant de déménager, je faisais la morte dans le quartier... Et puis, j'ai croisé un de tes camarades, une fois. C'était très très dur ce jour-là."  
Jaejoong se concentra sur ce que lui disait sa mère. Elle continua : "On s'est croisé dans un magasin, tu sais, celui à côté de chez la vieille Madame Jeong ? Il a dû me reconnaître de suite. C'était le grand brun avec qui tu révisais souvent... Ah... comment il s'appelle déjà ? Yun... quelque chose..."  
"- Yunho. Je n'avais qu'un seul ami. Il s'appelait Yunho."  
"- Oui ! Voilà ! Yunho. Il m'a reconnue de suite. Il est venue me supplier de lui donner de tes nouvelles... Mais j'ai fait celle qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, et j'ai feint de ne pas te connaître... Mais quand il est parti, dépité, je me suis presque évanouie..."  
Jaejoong avait envie de pleurer en pensant à la douleur dans laquelle avaient dû vivre ceux qu'il aimait... Il retint ses larmes et demanda :  
"- C'était longtemps après mon incarcération ?"  
"- Je ne me souviens plus exactement... Non, pas tellement... Enfin si peut-être... Peut-être 1 ou 2 ans après..."

À la seule pensée de Yunho le cherchant, Jaejoong se sentit à la fois triste et heureux.  
Heureux d'être toujours dans le cœur de son ami. Triste de la souffrance que ce dernier devait éprouver.  
Si seulement il pouvait le retrouver !

Jaejoong partit dans son imagination... qu'arriverait-il s'ils se retrouvaient ?  
Que lui dirait-il ? Comment expliquer son absence ? Sa fuite ?

Est-ce que dire la vérité serait acceptée par Yunho ?

Jaejoong avait tellement de questions, mais un seul désir : le revoir... rien qu'une fois.

℘

  
Yunho et Se Yeong s'éveillèrent au même moment. Le dimanche était le seul jour où ils pouvaient se permettre de rester longtemps au lit.

La jeune fille admirait le dos nu de son amant en traçant le dessin de sa colonne vertébrale avec son doigt. Cela fit sourire Yunho qui se retourna face à elle.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emprisonna contre son torse avant de déposer un baiser sur son front :  
"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, jeune demoiselle... tu n'as pas eu assez de cette nuit ?"

Se Yeong pouffa de rire et se mit à titiller les tétons de son amoureux, car elle savait qu'il résistait difficilement à ce genre de caresses érotiques...

Ah ! Que c'est bon d'avoir la vingtaine et tout son temps... leur grasse matinée câline dura plus longtemps que prévu. Quand Yunho sortit de la chambre à coucher, il était déjà 11h passées.  
Il enclencha la cafetière et fit frire deux œufs.  
Se Yeong se rapprocha de son homme et se colla à son torse.  
"J'ai faim..."gémit-elle.  
Yunho éclata de rire :  
"- Bien sûr, avec tout cet entrainement sportif !"  
Elle lui donna une pichenette derrière l'oreille.  
"- Avouons que j'ai un entraîneur de haut niveau... qui me fait atteindre le septième ciel."

Quand Yunho s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Se Yeong la première fois, il avait trouvé ça bizarre.  
C'était le premier baiser depuis sa rupture soudaine avec Jaejoong. Il n'avait imaginé qu'il aurait pu se donner le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ou de prendre du plaisir dans l'étreinte de quelqu'un d'autre.

Se Yeong avait été une amie rigolote avec qui il aimait passer du bon temps, rire, écouter de la musique, parler de choses et d'autres. Mais jamais il n'avait abordé avec elle, son cœur meurtri.  
Par honte.  
Il savait que Se Yeong l'aimait depuis bien avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Mais lui, ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une profonde amitié. Il aimait la voir et rire avec elle, mais aucun désir n'avait émergé.

Quand Se Yeong s'était déclarée, il avait juste écouté, sans rien dire. Elle, elle était rouge écrevisse. A ce moment-là, des cheveux étaient coupés court, à la garçonne. Après un moment de silence, pendant lequel Se Yeong attendait un signe de la part de Yunho, ce dernier lui balança : "Tu compte faire pousser tes cheveux ?"

Se Yeong avait éclaté de rire avec son entrain habituel :  
"Je te parle de mes sentiments et tu me parles de mes cheveux ? Nan, je veux les laisser comme ça... c'est plus pratique avec le casque du scooter."

Yunho avait haussé les épaules. Et s'était mis face à elle, avait passé sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille pour ébouriffer sa coiffure et lui avait dit :  
"Ça fait longtemps que j'avais compris tes sentiments... je suis pas aveugle... je me demandais juste quand tu allais en parler."

Se Yeong avait attendu que Yunho finisse par dire ce qu'il en pensait vraiment. Mais rien ne venait. Les jours passaient, semblables aux précédents. Un soir, n'y tenant plus, la jeune fille embrassa Yunho. Il s'était laissé faire. Il ne l'avait ni repoussée ni encouragée. Il avait juste attendu.

Leurs premiers ébats sexuels avaient été assez catastrophiques. Yunho n'y mettait pas beaucoup du sien, ses pensées étaient souvent ailleurs. Il sentait qu'il aimait beaucoup sa partenaire, et tentait tant bien que mal de lui donner du plaisir, mais lui, ressentait si peu de désir...

Au fil des mois, il finit par prendre de plus en plus d'assurance et trouver un quelconque intérêt au corps de sa petite amie.

"Il fait beau aujourd'hui, ça te dit qu'on aille pique-niquer ?" Proposa Yunho en buvant quelques gorgées de café brûlant. "On pourrait aller au bord du fleuve ? Tu en dis quoi ?" Continua-t'il. Se Yeong était absorbée dans ses pensées, elle regardait la mousse de son café disparaître peu à peu.  
"Ouh ouh ! Elle est partie où, ma p'tite chérie ? "

La jeune femme sursauta :  
"Excuse-moi ? Tu disais ?"  
"- Tu penses à quoi ?"  
"- Oppa... ça fait quelques jours que j'ai des doutes... mais j'ai beau recalculé..."  
"- Calculer quoi ?" S'enquit Yunho intrigué.  
"- Cela fait plus de quinze jours que j'aurais du avoir mes règles." Lança la jeune femme, abruptement.

Yunho posa doucement sa tasse de café :  
"Tu veux dire que tu es peut-être enceinte ?" La joie était à peine dissimulée dans la voix du jeune homme.  
Bien qu'il n'ait jamais imaginé être père aussi tôt, avoir un enfant est une chose dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. Très longtemps.

Avec son travail, il s'était surpris à aimer la présence des enfants. Les parents lui répétaient sans cesse qu'il était un excellent professeur et qu'il serait un père exceptionnel.

Se Yeong redressa la tête, surprise :  
"Ça... ça ne te fait pas peur ?"  
Yunho fit une moue enfantine en haussant les épaules :  
"- Non... pas plus que ça... je trouve même ça génial d'avoir un enfant... pas toi ?"

Se Yeong explosa en sanglots, évoquant le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, qu'elle était déjà très mal vue par ses parents et ceux de son petit-ami.

"Boarf..." rétorqua Yunho, "pour mes parents, de toutes façons, je suis déjà la honte de la famille depuis que j'ai stoppé les études pour être prof de Taekwondo... alors bon..."  
"- Mais... mais... comment on va faire financièrement ?" Renifla Se Yeong.

Yunho se leva et la prit dans ses bras :  
"Je travaillerai deux fois plus. Je ne vous laisserai manquer de rien. Allons profiter du soleil et pique-niquer... tous les trois..."

℘

Jaejoong riait aux blagues et anecdotes de sa mère. Celle-ci marchait beaucoup plus lentement qu'auparavant. On aurait dit qu'en cinq ans, elle en avait pris quinze.

"Prenons le bus, ça sera mieux pour toi!" Proposa le fiston, le panier rempli de kimbaps au bras.

Retourner manger au bord du fleuve avec sa maman, comme quand il était tout petit, lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Le bus roulait vite, et secouait les passagers mais la femme ne quittait pas des yeux son grand bébé. Il était parti chez le coiffeur le matin même. Elle admirait la nouvelle tête de son garçon et elle se rendait à l'évidence que le blond lui allait très bien, avec une coupe plutôt courte qui lui dégageait le visage.

"Oh lalala... tu as perdu tes traits féminins !" S'était-elle esclaffée quand il était rentré, dans la matinée. Il avait grogné avec un rictus moqueur, et lui avait dit : "C'est pas fini... je compte me faire tatouer aussi..."  
Elle avait levé légèrement les yeux au ciel puis avait embrassé son garçon. Ils avaient décidé d'aller pique-niquer sur le bord du fleuve...

Il s'était mis en cuisine, et avait commencé sa catastrophe culinaire... sa maman était venue à la rescousse, en lui disant :  
"Toi qui cuisinait si bien quand tu étais enfant..."  
"- Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de toucher un couteau... Mais je vais vite reprendre mes repères à tes côtés !"

Arrivés au bord du fleuve, Jaejoong se rendit compte à quel point l'endroit avait changé depuis toutes ces années.

Avec ce temps magnifique, nombreux couples et familles étaient venus jouer, se reposer, pique-niquer au bord de l'eau. Le cadre était idéal.

Le joli blond trouva un endroit ombragé un peu en retrait. Il s'affala dans l'herbe pendant que sa mère étendit une couverture au sol pour y installer le repas. Jae admirait le ciel bleu, les feuilles des arbres, le cri des oiseaux. Il soupira de bien-être.

"Mais... mais... mais !" Entendit-il. "Mais c'est bien Madame Choi! Ça fait si longtemps !"  
Jaejoong se redressa et vit la vieille voisine Jeong. Sa mère n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la voisine continuait : "Mais, qui est ce charmant jeune homme qui vous accompagne ? Ne me dites pas... non... serait-ce le tout petit Jaejoong ?"

En se levant pour aller faire ses salutations, son regard se posa sur un jeune couple posé pas très loin. Un grand brun avait relevé la tête d'un coup et leurs regards se croisèrent. Jaejoong prit un coup en plein coeur.

Yunho.

C'était bien Yunho. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Même s'il avait mûri, même s'il avait encore pris de la masse musculaire, même s'il était encore plus beau qu'il ne l'avait été au lycée.

Le blond ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de Yunho, qui lui, avait rapidement détourné le regard. L'avait-il reconnu ? Avait-il entendu son prénom ? Qui était cette jeune fille auprès de lui ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Jae. Il se retint encore pendant quelques minutes, puis finit par prendre une décision.

"Jung Yunho !" Le salua-t'il en ravalant ses larmes.  
Le dénommé se leva et souria à moitié.

Jaejoong nota ses grands yeux bruns et son regard profond et triste.  
"Kim Jaejoong... j'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois... un revenant?"

Il se rassit et fit signe à son ami de venir s'assoir près de lui.  
"Je te présente Se Yeong... ma... euh..."  
Se Yeong le coupa, pleine d'entrain :  
"Jaejoong ? Ça fait vraiment plaisir, mais vraiment, vraiment ! Yunho parlait de toi... ne sachant pas où tu étais ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Pour lui."

Qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle du bonheur de Yunho ? Étaient-ils vraiment en couple ?  
Quel droit avait-il de toutes façons...

Jaejoong refusa l'invitation à s'assoir :  
"Je... je vais vous laisser tranquille... je vais rester avec ma mère un petit peu..."  
"- Attends, Jae... je sais qu'on a beaucoup à se dire et qu'on a besoin de temps pour se retrouver... Appelle-moi, s'il te plaît."

Yunho écrivit son numéro sur un morceau de papier et se leva pour le lui donner. Quand leurs doigts se touchèrent au moment de l'échange du papier, une onde d'électricité parcourue leurs échines à tous les deux.

Yunho planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
"Je t'en supplie, appelle-moi... Ne m'abandonne plus."

Le cœur de Jae explosa en mille morceaux mais sa force mentale l'empêcha de tomber. Il fit un petit oui de la tête et retourna près de sa mère.


	3. I said I'm sorry

Un jet sort de ma bouche. Le goût âcre du vomi emplit mes sens et me font monter les larmes aux yeux.  
Une nouvelle salve amère resurgit. La migraine envahit mes tempes. Je sens que je vais perdre pieds et m'évanouir.

J'entends la voix de Se Yeong de l'autre côté de la porte des toilettes :  
"Oppa ? Oppa ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?"

Je me redresse et tente de retrouver un peu de dignité. Je sors et essayant d'esquisser un sourire : "Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas... j'ai dû manger un truc qui n'est pas passé..."

C'est faux. Je le sais. Je connais mon corps. J'ai passé des mois et des mois à vomir d'anxiété et d'inquiétude. À force de donner le change aux gens qui m'entourent, mon corps me le fait payer.

Je ne veux pas montrer aux autres les difficultés par lesquelles je passe. Je ne veux pas que ça les impacte...

Mais là, je me sens perdu... Se Yeong m'annonce un bébé, Jaejoong réapparait. Et moi, je me croyais guéri ?

Revoir son visage c'est recevoir une flèche en plein cœur.

Quand il est arrivé au loin, suivi d'une vieille dame, je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. J'ai simplement vu un jeune homme blond, rieur. Mais je dois admettre que sa vision m'a fait un certain effet. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ce jeune homme magnifiquement beau et désirable.

Mais j'ai préféré ne pas m'attarder à ces pensées.  
C'est quelques minutes plus tard, quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui appelle son prénom que j'ai sursauté. Et c'est là que nos regards se sont croisés.  
Bien sûr que c'était lui... Ce regard noir, ces lèvres roses... même si ses cheveux ont été coupé, même si son corps a pris un peu de masse, même si sa démarche est plus assurée... L'ange devant moi était Jaejoong.

J'ai détourné le regard quand j'ai senti sa flèche me brûler les yeux.

Jae, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi reviens-tu seulement maintenant ? Sais-tu seulement combien de temps je t'ai attendu ?  
Pourquoi maintenant... à l'aube de devenir père et après avoir promis à ma compagne que j'assumerai mon rôle ?

À nouveau la nausée me reprend. Je reviens précipitamment dans les toilettes et je continue de me vider.  
J'entends Se Yeong qui appelle un médecin. Je lui fais signe de la main que tout va bien...

Mais non... je ne vais pas bien...  
Je vais me coucher sur mon lit, attendant fébrilement un message ou un appel de Jaejoong.  
Non... ne m'appelle pas... ne m'écris pas. Repars. Pourquoi t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'abandonner ? Je ne pensais pas mes sentiments si vifs à ton égard...

Repars... ne reviens plus jamais...

Je fixe l'écran noir. Pourquoi ne m'écris-tu pas ? Serai-je, une fois de plus, le seul à t'aimer ?

℘

_Sa belle écriture calligraphiée me renvoie sur les bancs du lycée et à nos moments de révision. Il s'énervait et raturait mes réponses avant d'écrire le résultat juste. Il me traitait d'idiot en riant et moi, j'admirais son sourire._

_Le retrouver aussi vite me paraît presque irréel. Comme une impression de ne s'être jamais vraiment quitté. Il n'a pas vraiment changé, toujours aussi grand, brun, avec sa carrure qui donne envie de se faire protéger._

_Je froisse le papier entre mes doigts et le mets dans ma poche. J'ai bien noté que la fille à ses côtés partage sa vie... je les ai observés pendant leur pique-nique et malgré les petits regards que me lançait Yunho entre deux bouchées, je la voyais rire et profiter de la journée._

_Mon coeur s'émiette à cette pensée._

_Yunho a trouvé chaussure à son pied. Pour moi, j'ai l'impression de ne l'avoir quitté que quelques jours... Mais pour lui, c'est vraiment cinq ans._

_Devrais-je m'effacer et laisser la place à cette Se Yeong ? Devrais-je oublier les moments intimes passés avec lui ? Devrais-je faire un trait sur mes désirs envers cet homme que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer ?_

_Ah ! Quelle torture !_

_En arrivant à la maison, maman me demande de laver les quelques couverts de notre pique-nique. Elle est extrêmement fatiguée._   
_Elle se pose au salon, sur la petite couverture qui est au sol et allume la télé._

_"Tu as besoin de quelque chose, 'man ?" Je crie depuis la cuisine._   
_"- M'apporterais-tu un thé ?"_

_Je m'empresse de lui obéir. Je suis si heureux de la retrouver. J'apporte la petite table en bois et pose la théière, et deux petites tasses. Je lui sers et la lui donne._

_"Mon grand bébé..." la voilà qui recommence son sentimentalisme. Je souris. "...je suis si heureuse d'être avec toi. Je suis si fière de toi. Je t'aime tellement."_   
_Ses mots me remplissent de larmes. Pour la première fois, j'ai envie de me lancer et de lui ouvrir mon cœur..._   
_"Maman... je dois te dire quelque chose..."_   
_"- Parle-moi." Elle sourit._   
_"- Ce n'est pas facile... j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre et encore plus à l'accepter..." je m'arrête. J'ai peur. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire qu'elle sache que je suis amoureux d'un homme et que je ne pourrai certainement jamais lui donner de petits-enfants ?_   
_"- Tout n'est pas simple dans la vie... mais je suis auprès de toi pour surmonter ces difficultés et te soutenir, toujours, quoiqu'il arrive..."_   
_Je fixe ses yeux puis je ferme les miens avant de lancer :_   
_"Je suis amoureux..." je marque une pause et rouvre mes yeux. Elle me sourit sans rien dire. "...d'un homme."_   
_Je n'ose pas regarder ma mère. Je baisse la tête._   
_La chaleur de sa main réchauffe mon épaule. Elle m'attire vers elle et je plonge ma tête dans son cou. Elle resserre son étreinte autour de moi. Je laisse les larmes couler le long de mes joues._   
_Ses doigts jouent avec mes cheveux._

_"Mais... maman... le plus dur n'est pas de se rendre compte que je l'aime... le plus dur c'est de me dire que je doive l'oublier..."_   
_" - Qui est-ce ?" Demanda-t'elle doucement._   
_"- Yunho."_

_Mon cœur s'est allégé quelque peu d'avoir parlé à ma mère et de sentir son soutien indéfectible._

_"- Pourquoi devrais-tu l'oublier ?"_   
_"- Je l'ai vu, quand on pique-niquait... il était accompagnée de sa copine..."_   
_"- Ah..."_   
_Sa réaction si douce ne m'étonne qu'à moitié au final... Derrière parfois son ton moralisateur, je sais mieux que personne combien ma mère est ouverte d'esprit..._   
_Je craignais la rendre triste..._   
_Je reste encore dans ses bras comme un petit enfant._   
_Après un long moment, je l'embrasse sur la joue :_   
_"- Merci maman. Ça m'a fait du bien de te le dire. Je m'en remettrai !" La rassurai-je. Elle me sourit. Ses yeux se ferment et elle commence à somnoler._

_Je remonte la couverture sur ses épaules. Et rentre dans ma chambre. Je trouve le papier donné par Yunho, le défroisse et observe ce numéro me demandant ce que je dois faire._

_Je me souviens de son regard, du contact de ses doigts, de ses paroles... puis je revois le rire de Se Yeong. Ai-je le droit d'apparaître ainsi et de les faire souffrir ?_

℘

Le rayon de soleil qui éclaire mon visage me réveille. Je jette un œil à mon réveil. 8h30. J'ai un premier cours à 10h, il me reste du temps...

Je cherche de la main, la présence de Se Yeong derrière moi, dans le lit, mais la place est vide. Je tente de rassembler les quelques souvenirs qui me restent d'hier.

Je me souviens m'être relevé après le passage du médecin qui avait rassuré ma petite-amie en décrétant que mon état était sûrement dû à du surmenage.  
Se Yeong avait voulu que je me couche, mais j'ai eu envie de boire.

On a bu plusieurs bières ensemble et je crois que je me suis couché seul. J'ai le vague souvenir de Se Yeong s'en allant après m'avoir embrassé. Je n'arrive plus vraiment à me souvenir.

D'un coup, l'image de Jaejoong plantant ses yeux noirs dans les miens me revint en pleine face.

Jaejoong !

J'allume à la hâte mon téléphone mais ne trouve qu'un message de Se Yeong me demandant si j'allais mieux et si on se voyait à midi. Je réponds machinalement à son message et repose mon téléphone, dépité.

En me levant et passant devant le miroir de ma penderie, je me suis presque fait peur. Il va falloir que je me bouge un peu, que je me rase, que je fasse quelque chose...

La vibration de mon smartphone me fait sursauter. Un message d'un numéro que je ne connais pas. Enfin !  
J'ouvre fébrilement le message :

"J'ai longtemps hésité à t'envoyer un message... que dire exactement ? Sûrement te demander pardon...  
J'ai besoin de te voir pour t'expliquer.  
Jae."

Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens exactement à ce moment précis... mais mon cœur explose. Que lui répondre ?

L'idée me vient même d'appeler mon directeur pour lui dire que je suis malade... et pourquoi pas ? Je le fais sur le champs. Il fait un peu la tête mais accepte de me laisser ma journée.

Je réponds à Jaejoong dans la foulée qu'il vienne me voir, en lui donnant mon adresse. Et je file sous la douche.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je trouve sa réponse : "Je saute dans le premier taxi que je trouve."

Je deviens nerveux. Je tourne comme un lion en cage. J'essaye de me détendre. Je m'assois dans mon canapé, me relève, arrange les coussins, pousse un peu la table basse, allume la télé puis l'éteint...

Où habite-t'il pour que cela prenne autant de temps ? Est-ce que je lui prépare quelque chose? Jae aime les fruits... est-ce que j'ai des fruits ?  
Oui ! Je suis en train de disposer des morceaux de pommes, quelques abricots et des prunes dans une assiette, quand la sonnette résonne. Par l'écran de l'interphone, je vois le visage de cet ange teint en blond. Je l'admire un peu avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Ce garçon est certainement la plus belle personne que j'ai pu voir depuis que je suis né. Le blond lui va si bien, avec ses grands yeux et son teint si clair. Cela fait ressortir sa douceur...

" 'Lut !" Me lance-t'il sur le pas de la porte. Je me retrouve propulsé cinq années en arrière, quand il venait me chercher le matin. J'oublie tout. Toutes ces années de recherche, de souffrance, de tristesse et parfois même de haine... en le voyant, tout disparaît.  
"- Entre." l'invitai-je en me reculant pour le laisser passer.

Il se déchausse et entre dans mon appartement.

"Wahou, c'est moderne ! J'adore. C'est lumineux ! Oh et ce tableau ! Joli !"

Il est comme un gamin fou et furete partout.

"Jae..." commençai-je. "T'étais où ?"

Il se fige à ma question. Il est dos à moi mais ne se retourne pas et reste silencieux. Je le vois baisser la tête.

"Yunho, je suis désolé..."  
"- T'es parti à cause de moi ?"

Il fait un volte-face en s'indignant presque :  
"- Hein ? Comment ça ?"  
Sa réaction me surprend. Pendant toutes ces années, je m'étais persuadé que mon amour avait été trop lourd à porter pour lui.  
Il me regarde dans les yeux. Ah ! Jae... ne me fixe pas comme ça... mes sensations d'antan me reviennent...

Je m'approche de lui.  
"Alors pourquoi tu as disparu comme ça ? "  
Je crois que sans le vouloir, ma voix a pris un ton colérique. Je le regarde se refermer sur lui, comme l'ado qu'il était.  
"Yunho, je savais que tu me poserais cette question et je m'y étais préparé en venant ici... Mais... peux-tu encore me laisser un peu de temps avant de t'en parler ?"

Je l'attrape par les épaules. Je sens que c'est difficile pour lui, mais a-t'il la moindre idée par quelle torture je suis passé ? Je le lui dis.  
Deux larmes perlent sur les coins de ses paupières. Ne pleure pas, petit ange... je ne voulais pas te faire du mal...  
Je sens mes yeux qui picotent aussi mais j'essaie de me retenir.  
"Ça n'a pas été très facile pour moi non plus... ça a été une descente aux enfers. Je t'en parlerai. Je te promets. Mais aujourd'hui, laisse-moi juste te retrouver..."

En disant ces mots, il se rapproche de moi. Je le maintiens toujours par les épaules et me demande ce que je dois faire... j'ai fortement envie de l'embrasser.  
Mais j'ai peur qu'il reparte en courant. Et je pense à ma douce Se Yeong. Je n'ai jamais été un salaud...

Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne lui ai pas parlé d'une partie de ma vie, que j'ai le droit de prendre mes aises...

Ses lèvres sont si tentantes. Son regard me fait fondre. Je me sens faible.

Il continue à parler :  
"Yunho, pendant ses cinq années, tu es la seule personne avec ma mère qui m'ont manqué."

Sa mère ? Il n'était pas avec sa mère ? Ce gosse m'intrigue de plus en plus.

Nous sommes tout proches. Je sens son parfum qui titille mes sens. Je le vois fixer ma bouche. Et je comprends ses intentions... je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

Je ferme les yeux et je pense très fort : "Se Yeong, pardon... pardon..."

Et je sens les lèvres douces et roses de Jae effleurer délicatement les miennes. C'est lui qui initie ce baiser. C'est lui qui vient jouer avec ma langue. Ce sont ses douces mains qui me rapprochent de lui avec vigueur.  
Je me laisse faire, je ne sais pas résister mais je me sens coupable... tellement coupable.

Ses doigts caressent mon dos et mes cheveux, je perds pieds. Je veux que ce baiser se prolonge mais je me dégage doucement de son étreinte.

"Jaejoong, je..."  
"- Je sais... je m'impose... je n'ai pas pu me retenir..."  
"- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi"

Il se recule et baisse la tête.  
"Il y a cinq ans, je suis parti d'un coup parce que je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Mais j'ai eu le temps, beaucoup de temps, pour comprendre..."

Les questions me brûlent les lèvres, j'ai envie de le gifler tellement je me sens mal. Pourquoi es-tu resté silencieux ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé le temps de te remplacer ? Se Yeong a été celle qui a tenté de panser mes plaies ouvertes... pourquoi reviens-tu maintenant...

"Jae, en cinq ans, il s'est passé tellement de choses..."

℘

  
_Les larmes reviennent. Je savais que ces retrouvailles allaient être compliquées._   
_Je me suis demandé plusieurs fois quoi lui dire. Lui mentir, en lui disant que je suis allé chez une tante à l'étranger ? Non, il apprendrait tôt ou tard la vérité... et il m'en voudrait._

_Il m'en veut déjà maintenant, je le sais. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Il m'a déjà pardonné mais il a été profondément blessé et mon mutisme à ce sujet n'arrange pas les choses._

_Et puis, je ne suis pas idiot... je sais que je le mets dans une situation inconfortable. Il n'a pas refusé mon baiser, il ne m'a pas repoussé._

_Je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas correct de ma part... je sais qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie... mais j'aimerais tellement en faire encore partie._

_Bien sûr qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en cinq ans... pour lui._   
_Pour moi, les journées se ressemblaient toutes. Monotones parsemées de bagarres et de coup dans le bide, de sommeil coupé, de bouquins lus et relus avec leurs pages froissés._

_Mais lui... lui avait vécu. Peut-être avait-il fini ses études. Peut-être avait-il rencontré cette fille pendant ses cours à la fac._

_Je relève la tête et aperçois le plateau de fruits qu'il a posé sur la table. Je m'en approche et saisis un morceau de pomme. J'essaye de faire diversion._

_"Oui, cinq ans, c'est forcément long... dis-moi ce que tu fais dans la vie."_   
_"- Je suis prof de Taekwondo."_

_Alors là ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire._

_"A cause de la dérouillée que je t'ai mise ?"_

_Il pouffe de rire._

_"- Entre autre... tu m'as fait découvrir une passion."_

_Intérieurement, je suis fier de lui et de moi..._

_"- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?" Me demande-t'il naturellement en croquant dans son fruit._

_Je baisse le regard. Est-ce que je me décide à lui parler maintenant ? Plus vite c'est fait, mieux ça vaut..._

_"- Je ne fais rien, pour le moment... je suis chez ma mère. Mais je vais chercher du boulot... peu importe quoi..."_

_"- T'as pas fini tes études ? Je pensais que tu serais devenu un champion de Taekwondo, un truc dans le genre."_

_Je hausse les épaules... moi aussi, j'aurais pensé ça. Je décide de me lancer._

_"Yunho, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire quoique ce soit... j'ai eu des journées aussi longues que vides à perdre mon temps sans rien devenir... aujourd'hui, je suis comme un parasite qui vit au crochet de sa mère..."_

_Il me regarde. Il attend la suite. Je ne peux plus reculer._

_"Je... j'ai été en taule."_

_Sa main lâche le morceau de pomme qui s'éclate sur la table, ses yeux me fixent, sa bouche s'entrouve mais aucun son ne sort._

_Bizarrement, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je devrais me lancer dans des explications... mais je me suis tellement justifié pendant toutes ces années que j'en suis fatigué._

_Il ne dit rien... il attend... je le sais choqué. Je ne trouve pas amusant de le choquer plus, mais malgré moi, je lâche :_   
_"J'ai tué quelqu'un."_

_Je le vois devenir blanc. Je sais que je devrais lui expliquer les circonstances... mais comment exposer la violence à laquelle j'ai fait face à l'époque ? Comment humilier ma mère en racontant qu'elle s'est faite violée ? C'est au-dessus de mes forces._

_"Yunho, je...j'avais mes raisons de le faire... je... je ne peux pas t'en dire plus..."_

_Il reste toujours silencieux à me regarder sans bouger. Il me fait presque peur..._

_"Yunho ? Yunho ! "_   
_"- Attends... laisse-moi digérer cette nouvelle... je... Oh mon Dieu..."_   
_"- Pardonne-moi, Yunho." J'ai la voix qui tremble. Je n'arrive plus à retenir les sanglots, deux grosses larmes s'écrasent sur la table._

_Il ne bouge pas. Il reste là, assis, le regard fixe. Yunho, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me protèges... si tu savais quel enfer j'ai vécu..._

_Le silence me fait du mal. Je pose ma tête sur mes bras croisés sur la table et laisse les spasmes de sanglots envahir la pièce. Mes bras nus se trempent des larmes salées. Et je pleure seul, sous le regard de l'homme que j'aime._

_Pense-t'il toujours que je suis une "femmelette" ? Ou a-t'il peur de moi ? Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ?_

_"Jaejoong." Sa voix résonne dans la pièce. Je m'arrête de pleurer et lève doucement la tête. Je n'imagine même pas l'état dans lequel je dois être._   
_"Laisse-moi du temps... j'ai besoin de remettre beaucoup de choses en ordre dans ma tête et dans mon coeur... je ne sais pas quoi te dire... je... excuse-moi..."_

_Je comprends que ma présence est de trop, que tout ça est trop soudain... qu'il faut que je parte._

_Je me lève et sans le regarder, je prends la direction de la porte. Une nouvelle fois, je fuis loin de Yunho._

_Avant de claquer la porte, je l'entends me dire : "Je t'appelerai, Jae !"_

_Je cours. De toutes mes forces. Comme il y a cinq ans. Je veux vider ma tête, ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas ressentir mon cœur se brûler d'amour et de tristesse... pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'aimer ? Pourquoi je suis arrivé trop tard ?_

_Plus je cours, plus j'en veux à mon père. Je le hais de toutes mes forces. Même mort, j'aimerais le tuer encore. J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'a pas de raison d'existence._

_Je cours, mon ventre me brûle. J'ai des points de côté mais je cours encore sans m'arrêter. Je peux à peine prendre mon souffle. Je cours. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je n'ai rien à faire de ma vie. Rien... qu'y a-t-il de bon à vivre ?_   
_Ce qui me retient de mourir c'est de ne pas revoir mon père. Je dois vivre... je dois faire quelque chose de cette vie._

_Ma frustration est telle... j'ai envie de frapper dans quelque chose, de me défouler, de me déchaîner..._

_Je pense à Yunho. Je le revois, lui et sa copine, en train de rire, assis en tailleur. Je ne suis pas très sensible aux charmes féminins mais de loin, elle semblait sympathique. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis intervenu dans leur vie..._

_℘_

La visite de Jaejoong n'a rien arrangé à mon état. J'ai bien fait de prendre un jour de congé. Ce jour-là, j'ai passé le reste de la journée au lit.

J'avais même zappé le rendez-vous de midi avec Se Yeong, mais elle est venue me rendre visite se doutant que je n'étais pas bien.

J'avais pris la décision de ne pas lui parler de Jaejoong. Je savais que je ne devais pas lui en parler à partir du moment où il m'a embrassé.

Cela fait six jours maintenant. Je ne me décide toujours pas à comment agir.

Se Yeong n'a toujours pas ses règles et mon ventre se serre à cette pensée. Elle est également de plus en plus nerveuse.  
Je pense qu'il est vraiment temps de voir les choses en face, à présent. Je tends le bâtonnet à Se Yeong pendant le petit-déjeuner.

"T'as acheté ça, quand?"me demande-t'elle en inspectant le test de grossesse sous toutes ses formes.  
"-Hier soir. On doit être clair." Je sais que je lui réponds froidement, et je m'en sens désolé.

Depuis la visite de Jaejoong, je n'ai pas réussi à me laisser aller à de moments tendres avec elle, bien qu'elle en était désireuse. Je sais que si je perds Se Yeong, je perds une femme exceptionnelle. Douce et compréhensive.

Mon cœur me hurle d'être avec Jaejoong mais ma raison me murmure de rester avec Se Yeong.

Elle se lève sans parler et se dirige vers les toilettes.

"Tu... tu le fais maintenant?" Je suis surpris...  
"- Eh bien tu veux être fixé... alors, plus vite je l'aurai fait, plus vite tu le sauras."  
"- Mais... mais... on mange, là !"

Elle sourit en disparaissant. Le silence qui m'entoure est lourd. Les minutes semblent défilées lentement.

Elle sort enfin, et me balance son truc dégueulasse sur les jambes.  
"Je l'ai rincé, fais pas cette tête." Elle rigole encore.  
"- Et c'est quoi le résultat ?"

S'il y a une semaine j'étais heureux à l'idée de peut-être devenir papa, aujourd'hui je suis complètement perdu... j'ai peur...

"- Il faut attendre quelques minutes." M'annonce-t'elle.

Je regarde le bâtonnet et n'observe aucun changement. Je le fixe longtemps... et j'aperçois un trait apparaître peu à peu. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je lui demande.  
Elle reste interdite.

"Mais dis-moi !" Je crie sans m'en rendre compte.

"- Oui... si un trait apparaît c'est que c'est positif."

Positif... dans quel sens ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Positif dans la vie ? Dans notre relation ?

"- On... on va avoir un bébé ? " je bégaye...

Elle hausse les épaules et je vois doucement ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

"Oppa, je pensais que tu serais heureux... quand je t'en ai parlé dimanche dernier, tu étais enthousiaste..."

Je me sens con. Je me sens nul. Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras.

"Pardon... pardonne-moi Se Yeong... je... je ne suis pas très bien en ce moment... mais ça va aller... pardon..."  
Elle sourit sous ses larmes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Jaejoong qui faisait pareil.

"Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Se Yeong. Ni toi, ni le bébé."  
J'ai sorti cette phrase de façon un peu automatique. Je dois prendre une décision vis-à-vis de Jaejoong...

Se Yeong s'attèle à la vaisselle et je me décide enfin à envoyer un message à mon ancien amant : "Désolé de mon silence, Jae... ma vie a trop changé pour que tu puisses en faire partie..."

Je clique sur Envoyer. Et j'essaye de ne pas regretter mon geste. Une larme coule sur ma joue... et je la laisse glisser au sol. Ma dernière larme pour mon ange.


	4. Run Away {Interlude}

_Je t'ai appelé même si tu es parti_

_C'est la fin du chemin._

_Bien qu'on ait rompu et que je t'ai laissé prendre ton chemin_

_Je n'ai pas pu t'abandonner, parce que je t'ai chéri._

_A la place, au-dessus de la pointe d'un tsunami,_

_Je vais te brûler pour oublier cet amour vain et inutile._

_Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que c'est fini._

_Je pense que tu ressens la même chose._

_Pourquoi c'est quand j'arrive à te faire rire_

_Que tu t'enfuis simplement ?_

_Ne me dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé_

_Je ne déteste rien._

_Pourquoi c'est quand tu m'as fait t'aimer_

_Que tu t'enfuis simplement ?_

_Je commence aussi à être fatigué_

_Je trouverai un nouveau chemin et m'enfuirai loin de tout ça._

_Pourquoi je m'occupe de toi, pourquoi je t'ai enfermé ?_

_Je le regrette autant que la hauteur d'un tsunami_

_Je vais te brûler pour oublier notre amour vain et inutile_

_Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que c'est fini_

_Je pense que tu ressens la même chose._

_Pourquoi c'est quand j'essaye de te faire rire,_

_Que tu t'enfuis simplement ?_

_Ne me dis que je n'ai pas essayé_

_Je ne déteste rien._

_Pourquoi c'est quand tu m'as fait t'aimer_

_Que tu t'enfuis ?_

_가도 불렀었어  
It’s the end of the road  
이별했어도 다시 다 보내도_

널 아꼈기 때문에 보낼 수 없었어  
대신 수위 센 해일 위  
너를 태워 커진 허망한 Love 잊겠고

I just have to say it’s over  
I think you feel the same  
왜 널 웃게 해주려 할 땐  
You just run away

내게 노력했다 하지 마  
아무것도 안 미워해  
왜 날 사랑하게 할 땐  
You just run away

시작될 거야 나도 피곤해  
새로이 길 찾아서 벗어 나갈게

아꼈을까 왜 이제 잡아뒀을까  
후회해 수위 센 해일 위  
너를 태워 커진 허망한 Love 잊겠고

I just have to say it’s over  
I think you feel the same  
왜 널 웃게 해주려 할 땐  
You just run away

내게 노력했다 하지 마  
아무것도 안 미워해  
왜 날 사랑하게 할 땐  
You just run away


	5. Mine

Les journées moites de l'été étaient passées, les feuilles colorées des arbres étaient tombées, l'hiver s'annonçait rude et froid.

Kim Jaejoong avait enfilé un bonnet noir qui lui donnait des airs de voyou, et ferma le café. Depuis quelques temps, il avait trouvé un job de serveur dans cet endroit. Ce n'était pas bien payé et on le faisait bosser plus que de raison.  
Il avait signé un contrat de serveur, mais on le laissait faire la fermeture du café tous les soirs, ce qui incluait d'y faire le ménage, récurer les toilettes et ranger la vaisselle.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme s'exécutait sans trop se plaindre. Sa vie était bien assez merdique et il était content de gagner trois ronds pour aider un peu sa mère.

Il s'était juré de ne jamais reprendre contact avec Yunho depuis le message qu'il avait reçu il y a plusieurs mois. Mais jamais un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne gardait le secret espoir de le retrouver.

Il finissait le boulot vers minuit, et régulièrement il entrait dans un club de boxe ouvert 24h/24 où il allait frapper pendant encore une heure sur un punching-ball.

C'était ainsi qu'il vivait pour oublier sa frustration et sa tristesse.

Torse-nu, transpirant, il frappait de toutes ses forces. Il arborait son nouveau tatouage sur son pectoral gauche "Deferto Neminem", _N'accuse aucun homme_.  
La citation de Shakespeare dans Hamlet l'avait fortement impressionné quand il l'avait lu pendant son séjour en prison.

Depuis son passage derrière les barreaux, Jaejoong avait pris goût à la lecture. Et il arrivait souvent, quand il était avec sa mère, qu'il pose sa tête sur les genoux de la vieille femme et lise un livre pendant qu'elle regardait avec passion un de ses nombreux épisodes de dramas historiques dont elle était friande.

Jaejoong suait sur le ring, se déchaînant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il vidait sa tête en balançant ses poings contre le sac de frappe.

Défoulé, le jeune blond s'écroula au sol. En règle générale, c'était à ce moment-là qu'il se lâchait et se mettait à pleurer. Cela lui faisait un bien fou.  
Une fois les derniers sanglots passés, il se releva et se dirigea vers les vestiaires vides, prit une douche et s'habilla chaudement et emprunta la route de la maison pour y retrouver sa mère qui dormait profondément.

Il installa la couverture au sol, à côté de la vieille femme et s'endormit sans demander son reste.

La routine avait pris le dessus de sa vie sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.  
Son téléphone ne sonnait jamais, il ne sortait jamais pour boire, voir un film ou un ami. Ami... quel ami ?

Quelques clientes avaient essayé de lui laisser leur numéro dans l'espoir d'intéresser le jeune serveur qui, sous ses airs durs, semblait être un cœur à prendre.

Invariablement, les petits bouts de papiers avec les numéros, finissaient dans la corbeille à papier...

Une fois de plus, Jae s'endormit sur les coups de 2 heures du matin, épuisé par sa journée et ses pensées...

℘

Le ventre de Se Yeong devenait proéminant. La grossesse ne pouvait plus se cacher. Elle vivait à présent chez Yunho, ses parents l'avaient rejetée quand ils comprirent qu'elle attendait un enfant.  
Quelle fille faisait-elle ! Elle n'avait pas fini ses études, et vivait avec un garçon pas mieux qu'elle et maintenant, quoi ? Un bébé...!

Se Yeong était passée par des moments douloureux mais elle trouvait toujours le réconfort dans la tendresse de Yunho.

Lui, il s'était mis à bosser deux fois plus. Il cumulait deux jobs à mi-temps en plus des cours qu'il donnait. Il se noyait dans les activités pour éviter de trop penser et avançait comme prétexte qu'avoir un bébé coûtait cher.  
La journée, il était agent de sécurité dans un grand magasin, la soirée, il était professeur de Taekwondo puis livreur de pizzas. Il commençait ses journées à 9h pour les terminer vers minuit... et souvent bien plus tard les week-ends.

Il ne s'attardait pas chez lui, envahi par la présence de Se Yeong et du futur bébé qui prenait déjà une place considérable avant d'être né.

Yunho ne voulait plus se poser de questions. Il avait choisi de vivre ainsi et il devait l'assumer. L'avantage, c'était qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait avec un repas chaud, et un appartement plus ou moins tenu. Il ne reprochait rien à Se Yeong. La remerciait même souvent d'être à ses côtés. La jeune femme haussait toujours les épaules... c'est elle qui se sentait redevable, avec l'impression d'être un fardeau.

Pour Yunho, le seul poids qu'il avait sur le cœur, c'est qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments amoureux pour la mère de son enfant. Depuis la réapparition de Jaejoong, il y a quelques mois, Yunho en eut la confirmation.  
Avait-il seulement aimé Se Yeong ? Qu'était-ce donc que l'amour ?

Il l'appréciait vraiment. Riait sincèrement avec elle. Mais ne la désirait plus. Encore moins depuis que son ventre était devenu énorme.

Avant, il pouvait encore se laisser aller à quelques câlins mais cela lui demandait un vrai effort de concentration. Il fermait les yeux et se projetait avec Jaejoong tout en essayant de satisfaire sa partenaire... Maintenant, cela lui était impossible et il en avait la nausée.

Se Yeong mettait le peu d'entrain de Yunho aux moments intimes, sur le compte de la fatigue intense et du stress. Mais sa grossesse avait réveillé sa libido et c'était très fréquemment qu'elle devait se satisfaire seule.  
Un soir, Yunho la surprit sans qu'elle s'y attende, il avait alors refermé la porte pour la laissa tranquille. Et elle l'avait entendu pleurer quelques temps après.

La culpabilité des deux avait été si forte que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait osé aborder ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, Yunho n'avait jamais pu la retoucher... Se Yeong se disait que ça irait mieux plus tard... la communication sur ce plan-là semblait couper.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que le vrai problème dans leur relation était simplement que Yunho était fou amoureux de son ami du lycée et malheureux comme c'est pas permis. Il portait son masque de gai luron, futur papa épanoui à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle.  
Il revenait souvent avec des achats pour le bébé qui s'accumulaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Se Yeong allait seule aux divers rendez-vous médicaux, aux échographies, aux cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Elle n'abordait que très peu le sujet avec Yunho... À l'aube du 8e mois de grossesse, ils n'avaient pas encore choisi le prénom du petit garçon à naître...  
C'était très délicat.

℘

Jaejoong se réveilla en sursaut. Sa mère n'était plus à ses côtés. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ?  
Il alluma son téléphone. 6h13.  
"Maman ?"  
Le garçon était en panique... où était-elle si tôt ? Il alluma la petite lumière à côté de son lit et vit une tâche de sang sur l'oreiller de sa mère.

Il se leva d'un coup en criant : "Maman ! Maman !" Il remarqua qu'un raie de lumière passait sous la porte de la petite salle de bain. Il tambourina la porte : "Maman ! Tu vas bien ? Maman !"

Aucune réponse. La porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur. La peur envahie Jaejoong.  
Soudain, il se rappela que sa mère gardait toujours un double des clés sur une étagère, au cas où quelqu'un resterait coincé... il le trouva rapidement et put ouvrir la porte.

Sa mère était au sol, le visage livide, du sang séché sur le coin des lèvres.

Il se précipita sur elle, et la releva. Elle ouvrit un œil : "Mon garçon..." murmura-t'elle.  
"- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ?"

Jaejoong entreprit de déplacer sa mère au salon et appela une ambulance.

Les longues minutes qui passèrent semblaient interminables. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues du jeune homme.

Les brancardiers transportèrent sa mère et Jaejoong prit place à ses côtés dans l'ambulance. Il caressait les cheveux de la vieille femme : "Ça va aller, maman... ça va aller..."

L'admission à l'hôpital fut un peu longue, mais quand Jaejoong sortit du cabinet du médecin en charge de sa mère, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

On venait de lui diagnostiquer un cancer du larynx.  
Le médecin avait été rassurant. Le cancer n'était pas à un stade avancé et avec les avancées médicales actuelles, elle pourrait guérir.

Le traitement était coûteux... mais Jaejoong se battrait.

Après être resté plusieurs heures auprès de sa mère, il décida de rentrer chez lui, la laissant seule.

Sur son chemin, il croisa un bar de rue, il s'y assit et commanda une bouteille de soju.

Il enfila un verre, un deuxième, un troisième... la bouteille devant lui devenait de plus en plus flou à mesure que les verres se vidaient.

Plus le liquide coulait dans la gorge de Jaejoong, plus les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux. Dans sa tête, une explosion de douleurs faisait surface.  
Elle devenait lourde et intenable. Il explosa en sanglots en posant sa tête sur la table. La tenancière s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. En voyant l'affliction dans laquelle se trouvait ce si jeune homme, son cœur se serra. Elle aperçut le téléphone de Jaejoong posé sur la table. Elle l'alluma et regarda dans les contacts. Il n'y avait que deux entrées enregistrées : Maman et Yunho.

Elle se dit qu'appeler la mère du garçon dans cet état n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Elle composa l'autre numéro en espérant avoir une réponse à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

℘

Yunho se réveilla secoué par Se Yeong :  
"Yun... ton téléphone sonne... Yun..."

Il se redressa, attrapa l'engin et regarda incrédule le numéro qui s'affichait.

Il avait retiré de ses contacts le numéro de Jaejoong il y a quelques mois, mais sans le vouloir il l'avait mémorisé... et il le reconnut de suite.

Il était plus de 3h du matin, il n'avait pas dormi plus de 2h... que lui voulait-il ?  
Il s'éclaircit un peu la voix et décrocha. Il grommela un "allo" à peine audible.  
"- Vous êtes Mr Yunho ?" La voix féminine au bout du fil l'étonna.  
"- Euh... oui..."  
"- Je... euh... le propriétaire du téléphone est saoul et je dois fermer. Vous êtes la seule personne enregistrée dans ses contacts... je..."

Yunho soupira. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami se faire embarquer par les flics s'il restait en état d'ébriété.  
"- Envoyez-moi l'adresse, j'arrive."

Se Yeong était complètement réveillée :  
"Tout va bien? Tu dois repartir ?"

Yunho enfila son jeans et un pull en laine :  
"- Un ami a trop bu... je vais le ramener chez lui..." Il n'osa pas lui dire de qui il s'agissait.

Se Yeong s'était étonnée, à l'époque, du fait que Yunho n'ait plus jamais reparlé de Jaejoong alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver mais elle n'avait jamais évoqué la situation... elle avait sûrement dû l'oublier, selon Yunho.  
Il jeta un regard à l'adresse et se dépêcha de sortir.

"Aish... c'est à l'autre bout de la ville ! "

A ce moment précis, il ne pouvait pas dire s'il était heureux ou non d'avoir un prétexte valable pour le revoir. Mais le savoir dans cet état l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il héla un taxi et sauta dedans.

Jaejoong était affalé sur la table et semblait dormir comme il le faisait en cours au lycée. Cinq bouteilles étaient encore debout devant lui. Vides. Yunho remercia la femme, paya les boissons et attrapa Jaejoong qui eut un sursaut de réveil. Il leva la tête vers le beau brun, lui sourit et reposa sa tête contre son épaule.

"Réveille-toi ! Je ne peux pas te porter !" Yunho secouait son ami. "C'est quoi ton adresse ? Je ne sais même pas où tu vis..."

L'autre releva la tête et souria bêtement.

"Réponds-moi, enfin !"  
"- L'alcool.... l'alcool..." bégaya le blond..."c'est vraiment... dé... dégueulasse..." et il se mit à vomir sur le trottoirs. Yunho se recula juste à temps pour éviter le jet.  
"- Putain, Jaejoong ! Après tout ce temps, c'est cette image de toi que je dois me taper ?!"

L'ange releva sa tête et une de ses mèches se plaqua sur son front. Il avait toujours son air idiot quand il répondit : "Désolé..." et partit dans un fou-rire.

"- Ouais, c'est bon... tu habites où ? "

Jae pointa une rue de la main en faisant un cercle. Appuyé sur son ami, ils entreprirent de rentrer chez lui.

En arrivant, Yunho demanda : "Ta mère va s'inquiéter... sois silencieux."  
"- Elle n'est pas là." Répondit Jaejoong avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Yunho n'osa pas demander. Ils entrèrent. Les yeux du jeune homme mirent du temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. L'appartement était sommaire et un peu vieillot.  
Il vit les couvertures au sol qui n'avaient pas été rangées et y installa son ami. Il arrangea la couverture et Jaejoong ferma les yeux. Une larme perla au coin.

"Jae... tu dors ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Je vais y aller, maintenant..."

Toujours rien.

Yunho contempla encore le jeune homme fragile et sentit son cœur exploser de douleur. L'amour qu'il lui portait était si intense. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du teint pâle du jeune homme.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte ?"

Plusieurs longues secondes silencieuses. Le grand brun se relèva enfin.

"Juste... juste deux minutes... Yunho..."

Jaejoong ne contenait plus ses larmes qui roulèrent les unes derrière les autres. Yunho ne supporta pas de le voir ainsi, il s'agenouilla près de lui et prit sa tête entre ses bras.

"Ne pleure pas. Je vais rester là. Ou pleure, je ne sais pas. Fais ce qui te fait du bien..."

Jaejoong se lâcha complètement. Ses sanglots durèrent bien dix minutes. Il renifla et se releva. Les yeux de Yunho étaient humides. Jae plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Yunho fut pris d'une vague douce dans laquelle il voulut se laisser noyer.  
Il passa ses longs doigts dans les cheveux courts du jeune homme.

Jaejoong murmura : "Pardonne-moi" et esquissa un baiser près de la pomme d'adam de Yunho. Comme il n'y eut aucune réaction, Jae continua doucement à lécher avec précaution la peau douce et ambrée. Légèrement salée avec les larmes qui avaient coulé.

Yunho se sentit défaillir. Son amour ne demandait qu'à exploser, à ressortir. Il voulait lui hurler de continuer, de ne jamais le laisser repartir, de le retenir...

"J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, Yunho... pardon... pardon..."

"- Moi aussi... si tu savais..."

Délicatement, le brun allongea son ami sur l'oreiller et se pencha vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue vint trouver sa partenaire. Il glissa son corps à côté de celui de son ami. Leur étreinte dura longtemps comme des retrouvailles de tourtereaux séparés. La chaleur monta d'un cran.

Jaejoong encore sous l'influence de l'alcool bascula Yunho sur le dos et grimpa sur lui. Il entreprit de lui enlever son pull. La peau douce et bronzée apparut devant lui. Il fondit sur les mamelons du grand brun et se mit à les lécher longtemps.

Yunho sentit son excitation à son comble et ne pouvait retenir ses pensées vers tous les fantasmes qu'il avait eu durant tout ce temps...

"Jaejoong... je... ne sais pas ce qui va se passer si tu continues..."

L'ange blond fit la sourde oreille. Lui non plus ne savait pas. Enfin, si... bien sûr qu'il le savait... mais ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il continua de titiller son homme, de lui caresser ses abdos, ses fesses, ses cuisses... jusqu'à saisir de sa douce main, la verge durcie de son partenaire...

℘

Yunho s'était réveillé doucement. Il tourna la tête et regarda le jeune homme endormi près de lui. Il eut du mal à se dire qu'il avait enfin partagé un moment intime avec celui qui était dans son cœur depuis tant d'années.

"Il est quelle heure ?"  
La douce voix de Jaejoong résonnait comme une mélodie à ses oreilles.  
Il tâtonna pour trouver son téléphone.

"10h40 !" Il hurla ! Jaejoong rit et se rapprocha de lui :  
"- Hum... mais c'était une bonne nuit, ça..."  
"- Mais... mais... mais je bosse, moi ! "  
Jaejoong fit la moue et rejeta sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Il entendit Yunho se lever et s'habiller tout en parlant au téléphone : "Pardonne-moi, j'ai pas vu l'heure. Oui... oui j'aurais pu te prévenir. Pardon... je... oui, j'ai bu avec lui... je... oui... je t'expliquerai. Non, ce soir... là je file au travail."

Il ouvrit la porte.

"Yunho !" Jaejoong l'avait rejoint sur le pas de la porte.  
"Yunho, attends..." Il lui embrassa la joue. "S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne plus..."


	6. Sweetest Love

_Je reste plusieurs minutes à fixer la porte par laquelle mon amant vient de s'envoler._

_Mes sentiments sont confus. Je suis dans le bien-être de ce que je viens de vivre, dans l'appréhension de ce qui va se passer dans le futur entre lui et moi._

_Il y a quelques mois, il m'a dit clairement qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour moi dans sa vie... Mais je ne connais rien de sa vie... et l'amour qu'il m'a donné hier me semble si réel et profond._

_A priori, il est toujours avec sa copine... j'ai bien entendu sa conversation au téléphone. Alors... quelles sont ses intentions ?_

_Je suis prêt à accepter de partager... je crois._   
_Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._

_Il est 11h. Je suis en caleçon, assis dans mon salon. D'un coup, le froid me saisit et j'ai des frissons. Ou bien est-ce parce que je me remémore ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? L'union de nos corps m'a fait complètement dégrisé..._

_Je repense à ma mère... je dois aller la voir._   
_Moi aussi je suis censé aller bosser... La poisse... je sens qu'ils vont me mettre dehors. J'ai pas prévenu mon patron, et j'ai déjà plus d'une heure de retard. J'ai besoin de travailler. Je dois économiser chaque précieux wons pour le traitement de ma mère._

_Je bouge mon corps. Je suis encore un peu endolori. Se faire dépuceler reste gravé quelques temps, il faut croire..._

_Je m'observe dans le miroir de la salle de bain. D'un coup, je revois le visage hargneux de mon père : "tapette, pédale... sale pd... la ptite femme..."_   
_Je fixe le visage imaginaire, et je murmure : "Brûle en enfer, longtemps... souffre, souffre bien."_

_L'eau chaude me procure une sensation douce de détente. Elle soulage mon corps et mon esprit. Je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose que ce que j'ai fait hier soir. C'est presque irréel..._   
_C'est une scène que j'avais imaginé tant et tant de fois... et pourtant... la réalité était tout autre._

_Tendre mais sauvage. Jouissance mais douleur. Expérience unique... je sens mon corps en vouloir à nouveau. Bizarrement, je me sens enfin vivre, enfin être quelqu'un. Yunho laisse-moi t'aimer jusqu'à la fin..._

_Je vais réussir. Je vais m'en sortir. Je serai aux côtés de ma mère et de Yunho. Je me souris dans le reflet, je me sens d'une force incroyable..._

_Il fait très froid à l'extérieur. Je porte un jeans, un gros pull. J'enfonce mon bonnet jusqu'à mes sourcils, lace mes baskets, et claque la porte derrière moi._

_L'hôpital est à vingt minutes à pieds. Je peux économiser un billet de bus. Il neige..._   
_Il neige ! Je rigole presque en pensant à la tradition des premières neiges. C'est bien la première cette année._   
_Un flocon étoilé atterrit sur la manche noire de ma doudoune. Sa forme est magnifique._   
_Je sors mon téléphone pour le prendre en photo avant qu'il ne disparaisse._

_J'envoie la photo à Yunho avec comme commentaire : "Première neige pour fêter nos retrouvailles?"_   
_J'attends fébrilement une réponse mais rien n'arrive. Je replace le téléphone dans ma poche, déçu._

_Soudain, il se met à vibrer. Yes !_

_En le reprenant, je comprends que c'est un appel... je décroche :_   
_"T'es où ?!" Mon patron me hurle dessus._   
_"- Chef, je suis désolé..."_   
_"- Tu crois que je te paye pour faire la grasse mat' ?!"_   
_"- Ma mère... j'ai dû l'amener à l'hôpital..."_   
_"- Tu sais combien d'employés utilisent cette excuse ?!"_   
_Je boue de rage ! Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Retient-il le ciel avec ses mains pour ne pas qu'il me tombe dessus ?_   
_"- Chef, c'est vrai... je suis en route pour la voir..."_   
_"- Eh bien ! Restes-y ! C'est pas la peine de venir... y en a pleins qui attendent ton poste !" Et il me raccroche au nez._   
_Sortir les poubelles et récurer les chiottes jusque pas d'heure... y en a pleins qui attendent ça ? Eh bien, faites-le ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous minerez ma détermination..._

_En raccrochant, je vois qu'un message est arrivé. Yunho !_   
_"J'ai pensé aux premières neiges ce matin aussi... aux premières neiges, aux premières fois... à l'ange apparu dans ma vie. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Jae..."_

_Mon cœur explose de joie. Je suis sans travail, mais je pense que ma vie prend un tournant. Je lui réponds de suite :_   
_"Je me retrouve au chômage à cause de nos bêtises d'hier soir..."_

_"- NOS bêtises ? " lis-je en réponse. "Rappelle-moi qui s'est saoulé à pas d'heure et qui n'a pas d'autres amis que moi pour le sauver ?"_

_Je rigole : "- Ton sauvetage fut délicieux... si je dois me remettre en danger pour que tu surviennes dans ma vie, je le ferai chaque minute..."_

_"- Qu'entends-tu par danger? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"_

_"- Je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour me retrouver dans tes bras..."_

_Je crois que mon téléphone n'a jamais reçu autant de notifications en si peu de temps._

_"- Je veux te prendre dans mes bras même si tu n'es pas en danger." M'écrit-il._

_Son message me transporte sur une autre planète..._

_"- Yunho... quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ?"_

_"- Qui sait ? ... je dois te laisser... je bosse, moi ! Je suis pas encore au chômage ! "_

_Mes pas m'ont mené rapidement à l'hôpital. Bien plus vite que je ne l'aurai imaginé._

_En entrant dans la chambre de ma mère, mon sourire s'efface quelque peu. Mais elle, elle esquisse une moue heureuse._   
_Plusieurs tuyaux sortent de ses bras, de son nez. Elle touche sa gorge en me faisant un signe "non" avec son doigt. Je comprends qu'elle ne peut pas parler. Une larme coule sur ma joue._

_Elle tapote le matelas à côté d'elle pour que je m'y installe. Je m'assois et attrape sa main._   
_" 'Man... tu veux manger quelque chose ?" Elle secoue sa tête en signe de refus et me remontre sa gorge. Ni parler, ni manger... ma pauvre maman... Elle tapote mes cheveux. Elle tente de me dire que ça va. Je n'ose pas lui dire que je n'ai plus de travail..._

_"Tu sais, 'man... hier... je... j'ai revu Yunho..." J'ai envie de lui parler. Je veux lui exprimer ma joie... mais est-ce le moment ? Je l'observe, elle ouvre de grands yeux pour m'inciter à parler... "_   
_...et... euh... je pense qu'il a compris que je l'aimais..." Elle me sourit. "...enfin, bon... il est toujours avec sa copine... mais... euh... je crois que je ne le laisse pas indifférent..." Sa main tapote mon genoux. "Je me sens heureux, 'man."_   
_Je ne pourrais pas en dire plus pour le moment. Elle m'attire vers elle et pose ma tête contre sa poitrine. J'écoute les battements de son cœur. Maman, ma maman... ne me quitte pas._

℘

  
Le froid me saisit dès que j'ouvre la porte. Il me rejoint, enroulé dans la couverture sous laquelle a eu lieu nos ébats de cette nuit, et me colle sa bouche toute douce sur la joue.

Ce type m'a ensorcelé. Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu... j'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt.

Je fais quelques pas, le froid me pique le nez. Je repense à cette nuit. Je me laisse transcender par les sensations fortes que j'ai vécues. Il n'y a aucune comparaison avec tout ce que j'ai vécu jusque-là avec Se Yeong...   
Le corps de Jaejoong me donne de l'excitation juste à le voir. Quand je détaille son dos, sa nuque, son ventre frémissant... il s'est jeté sur moi, je me suis jeté sur lui... comme un affamé. Les yeux bien ouverts, juste en admirant la ligne de son menton, de son nez. Ses yeux sous les râles de plaisir. Ses cheveux sentaient si bon... ses épaules musclées.

Je ne connaissais pas son tatouage. Il m'en a expliqué la signification, une fois que nous avions terminé, ma tête posée sur son flanc. Je repassais avec douceur sur l'écriture noire gravée sur son torse.

Je me suis alors souvenu qu'il a fait de la prison. Pour meurtre. _N'accuse aucun homme_ , disait son tatouage... M'en parlerait-il un jour ?

Comment mon Jae, mon ange, si doux... comment a-t'il tué quelqu'un ?

Si doux...? Je rigole à cette pensée. C'est vrai que c'est la première impression qu'il donne... pourtant ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'est pas capable de se comporter aussi sauvagement qu'une bête. Il y a cinq ans, il m'a battu derrière un gymnase... et cette nuit...   
Je me suis même demandé si c'était vraiment sa première fois...  
Au final, Jae est un mec qui se laisse porter par ses instincts... alors tuer quelqu'un... peut-être cela avait-il été nécessaire ou était-ce un accident ?

Je chasse ses idées de ma tête. Je prends un taxi, ça va me coûter les yeux de la tête.   
Je regarde les rues qui défilent, je laisse mes idées vagabonder. Bizarrement, je ne me sens pas coupable envers Se Yeong. Je n'ai pas la sensation de l'avoir trompée. Je crois peut-être que c'est moi qui me suis fourvoyé tout ce temps.

Pour autant, je me dois d'honorer ma parole. M'occuper d'elle et du bébé. Cela implique-t'il que je doive être amoureux de cette fille ?

Je ne peux pas mentir. Se Yeong est la première chose bien qui m'est arrivé dans la vie depuis la disparition de Jaejoong. Et même l'idée d'être père, étrangement, me plaît beaucoup.  
J'aime Se Yeong. Soyons clair. J'aime son petit rire quand elle finit de raconter une blague, j'aime sa présence réconfortante, j'aime son écoute, j'aime les discussions passionnées que l'on a autour des bouquins que l'on lit...

J'ai compris après cette nuit, que l'amour peut se vivre sous différentes formes.   
Mais sera-t-il facile de concilier les deux ? J'ai comme un doute là-dessus... Est-ce que Se Yeong accepterait Jaejoong ? Et vice-versa ? Pas si sûr... ces deux idiots sont bien plus terre-à-terre que moi...

Devrais-je ne rien leur dire ? Cacher ma relation avec Jae ? Cacher mon bébé à venir ?

C'est éreinté que je me suis affalé dans le canapé à 1 heure du matin. Se Yeong s'est endormi devant la télé. Je rajuste la couverture sur elle mais ne la réveille pas. J'ai faim.

Je finis par me lever pour voir ce qu'il y a à manger. Il reste un peu de riz frit au kimchi dans une assiette. Ça sent bon. Je passe le plat au micro-onde.

"Tu es là ?" Elle s'étire.   
"- Hum... ch'est bon ! Merchi." Lui répondis-je la bouche pleine.

Elle vient s'installer en face de moi, pose ses coudes sur la table et prend sa tête dans ses mains.

"Ça allait ton ami, hier ?"   
"- Quand je l'ai laissé ce matin, ça allait..."  
"- Tant mieux... C'était qui ? Changmin ? Junsu ? Yoochun ?"  
"- Yoochun." Je crois que j'ai répondu trop vite. Elle me lance un regard noir et se mure dans le silence. Je change de discussion :  
"- Le bébé, ça va ?"  
"- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?" Me répond-elle froidement avant de se lever et partir dans la chambre.

Meeeeerde... est-ce qu'elle a compris que j'ai menti?   
Je me lève, lave mon assiette et la rejoint dans le lit. Elle se tourne dos à moi.

"Tu pues. Tu peux pas prendre une douche ?!"  
Outch... prends-toi ça dans la gueule, Yunho. Je lève mon bras et respire mon aisselle. Effectivement... je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas tort. Mais je suis crevé. Je prendrai une douche demain matin.

Je ferme les yeux. Je réglerai le problème avec elle, dans la matinée... je suis miné car on ne s'est jamais disputé. Mais... je ne lui avais jamais menti auparavant, non plus.

Derrière mes paupières closes, je tente de faire apparaître le visage de celui qui a illuminé ma nuit d'hier...

"C'était qui, hier ?" Sa voix brise le silence et l'esquisse du visage de Jaejoong dans mon imaginaire.  
Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Est-ce que je persiste dans mon mensonge ? Il est évident qu'elle sait que je mens...  
J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle me coupe dans mon élan.

"Yunho, ça fait des mois que tu ne me touches plus, que l'on ne se voit presque plus. Des mois que j'ai la sensation que tu me glisses entre les doigts... tu étais avec une autre fille, hier ?"  
"- Non. Je te le jure."  
"- Ce n'était aucun de tes trois amis habituels... ils sont passés ce matin pour m'apporter des cadeaux pour le bébé et te proposer de se voir un peu ensemble... ils ont dit que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vu. Alors dis-moi la vérité. Elle s'appelle comment ?"

Ah ! Se Yeong ! Si tu savais... si tu savais comment je me fiche de toutes les filles de la Terre... mais... mais bien sûr ! Comment pourrait-elle se douter que je sois amoureux d'un homme !

"C'était Jaejoong..." je finis par murmurer.  
"- Jae... Joong...? Le beau gosse blond ?"  
"- Hey !" M'insurgeai-je.   
"- Je pensais que tu avais coupé les ponts avec lui..."  
"- Je l'avais fait... mais pas lui... il s'est bourré la gueule et il s'est trouvé que j'étais la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier..."  
"- Il a des problèmes ? "  
"- Il m'a pas tout raconté... je sais juste qu'il a été en prison... et j'ai été un idiot à l'époque, quand je l'ai appris, j'ai eu peur..."  
"- Il a fait quoi pour se retrouver là-bas ?"

Je hausse les épaules. Je préfère lui faire croire que je sais pas.

Elle se love dans mes bras.

"Je croyais que je puais..."  
Elle se retourne : "Oui, tu pues... mais ça me dérange pas."

La courbe de son dos se termine sur ses fesses rebondies. Voir ses formes me rappelle ma nuit torride. Les souvenirs de cette nuit font monter mon érection qu'elle sent contre elle.

Je suis perdu... je ne veux pas trahir Jaejoong... en même temps, je vis avec Se Yeong... je la laisse mener la danse... je ferme les yeux, et repense à mon ange. Je la laisse se satisfaire et finis par éjaculer assez rapidement.

Je l'embrasse furtivement sur la tête et me retourne de l'autre côté. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'une larme coule...

Quel salaud, je fais.

℘

  
_Je parcours les petites annonces, je postule partout. Je peux faire n'importe quelle chose tant que je gagne un peu d'argent._

_Une annonce attire mon regard. Se faire beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps et avec plaisir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arnaque ?_   
_J'envoie quand même un message..._   
_Livreur en moto, barman, homme de ménage... j'envoie des dizaines et des dizaines de messages. Je vais finir par trouver._

_Mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche._   
_"Vous avez envoyé un message pour décrocher un boulot bien payé ? "_   
_"- Ah... euh... oui... ça consiste en quoi ?"_   
_"- Vous êtes un homme ?"_   
_"- Bah oui... y avait rien de spécifié dans votre annonce..."_   
_"- Venez nous voir... on peut toujours s'arranger..."_

_Je reçois une adresse sur mon téléphone. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça pue quand même..._   
_Mais l'idée de me faire pas mal d'argent en peu de temps me séduit. Peu importe ce que c'est... je verrai bien. Personne ne m'obligera à signer._

_J'essaye de m'habiller correctement... je lâche mon bonnet. Sors un costume... pouah... c'est un truc au vieux que j'ai buté... j'ai vraiment rien d'autre ?_

_Tant pis... ça fera l'affaire. Je coiffe mes cheveux en arrière, applique un peu de gel. Et je sors._

_Le GPS me ramène devant un club... je savais que ça puait cette histoire. J'hésite à rentrer. Il est toujours temps de faire demi-tour... Malgré moi, mes jambes me portent à l'intérieur._

_Dans le hall, il y a une hôtesse qui m'accueille._   
_"Je... je suis là pour l'annonce..."_   
_Elle me toise de son regard fardé. Je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt sa tenue... très dénudée. Où je suis, exactement ? Un bordel ? C'est quoi ce truc..._

_Elle me pointe du doigt un long couloir : "La porte du fond..."_

_Je m'éloigne. Le couloir est lumineux, de chaque côté des portes. J'ai bien une idée d'où je suis..._   
_Pourquoi je continue à marcher, je ne sais pas..._

_Je frappe deux coups à la porte. Une sorte de molosse m'ouvre : "C'est pour quoi ?" Il aboie._   
_Sur un ton assuré, je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Il a un regard vide de ruminant :_   
_"- Votre patron m'a appelé pour l'annonce."_   
_Il part dans un fou-rire, m'attrape par l'épaule en criant :_   
_"- Hyungnim, on fait quoi de ce genre de truc ?"_

_Le "Hyungnim" est un type d'une cinquantaine d'années. Crâne dégarni. Il ne mesure pas plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq. Beurk... ses dents de devant sont pourries._

_Je ne suis pas impressionné plus que ça, j'en ai côtoyé d'autres pendant cinq ans._

_Le "truc" que je suis ne prends pas la peine de saluer cette bande de mafioso de bas-étages._

_"Désolé."dis-je."Je crois que je me suis trompé d'annonces... ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je cherche..."_

_Le vieux se rapproche de moi : "- T'es plutôt mignonne dans ton genre... on a des clients qui pourraient être très intéressés..."_   
_La nausée me prend._   
_"- Euh... non merci..."_   
_"- Tu peux te faire entre 500 000 et 1 000 000 de wons par soirée si tu bosses bien... sans compter les cadeaux que tu vas recevoir..."_   
_"- Oui mais non... sans façon..."_   
_"- Attends, petit... je crois que tu te méprends... y a pas de prostitution, ici, hein... on emploie que des escorts... il n'y a pas d'histoire de coucher avec quique ce soit... enfin... sauf si toi, tu as envie, ça c'est une autre histoire."_

_Il est dingue, il est maboule... pourquoi il s'approche de moi ?!_   
_Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains grasses. Pouah ! Il m'examine dans tous les sens._   
_"T'es vraiment un beau spécimen !"_   
_"- Hey ! Je suis pas un animal à vendre dans une foire, hein..."_

_Je fais demi-tour. Quel fou furieux ! Avant de claquer la porte derrière moi, il me dit : "Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver..."_   
_Taré, va !_

_Je sors presque en courant. À l'air libre, je reprends mon souffle. Je vais vraiment devoir me méfier des annonces..._

_J'envoie un message à Yunho. Il est 15h, il doit bosser... où ça d'ailleurs ?_   
_"Il m'est arrivé un truc de fou... tu bosses ? J'ai envie de te voir..."_

_Il me répond qu'il est vigile dans un Department Store. Ah bon ? Je le croyais prof de Taekwondo..._

_Il me file l'adresse... coup de bol, c'est pas très loin..._

℘

  
Je remarque sa démarche au loin. Quel accoutrement ! Je pouffe de rire. Il sort d'un entretien d'embauche ou quoi ? J'appelle un collègue pour me remplacer pendant quelques temps et lui fais signe au loin de me suivre discrètement.

Je rentre dans les toilettes du magasin et l'attends.

Soudain, je sens que l'on saisit mes mains par-derrière et qu'on me plaque au mur. La porte se referme violemment.

Sa voix me susurre à l'oreille : "Laisse-moi abuser de toi maintenant..." Je frémis... il va m'exciter, ce con.  
Je me retourne : "Jaejoong, arrête... je bosse !"  
"- Je bosse, je bosse... t'as que ce mot à la bouche... Embrasse-moi au moins..."

Je pose rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

"C'est tout ?" Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux profonds.

"- C'est tout, Monsieur l'obsédé... N'importe qui peut débarquer..."

Il fait une moue avec ses lèvres. Il est vraiment chou... comment ne pas l'aimer ?

"Tu sors d'où habillé comme ça ? "  
"- Laisse tomber... je croyais que je postulais à un truc sérieux... tu sais où je suis tombé ?"  
"- Raconte !"  
"- Un club qui s'appelle Dolce Vita, un truc comme ça..."

Le Dolce Vita ? Nan... mais... Jae... je pouffe de rire.

"Tu... tu vas bosser là-bas ? "  
"- Tu connais ?"  
"- C'est un club hyper select pour vieux croulants libidineux et pleins aux as... tu vas faire quoi ? La cuisine ?"  
"- Ils me voulaient comme escort."

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive. QUOI ?! Nan mais... ça va pas la tête ?

"- Je refuse. Tu feras jamais ça... pourquoi tu ferais ça ? "

Il me regarde en coin, avec un petit sourire. Il joue avec mes nerfs exprès ou quoi ? Il me teste.

"- Tu serais jaloux ?"  
"- Absolument pas..."  
"- Alors... je peux bien le faire, non? Histoire de gagner pleins de frics rapidement... un million de wons par soirée... t'imagines ! Je ne bosse qu'un petit mois... et j'aurai assez..."  
"- Assez pour quoi ?"

Il se recule de moi et regarde ses pieds :  
"- Ma mère est hospitalisée. Elle a un cancer... elle a besoin d'un traitement."

Merde. Putain de vie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit passer par tout ça ?! Pourquoi la vie s'acharne sur lui de cette façon ?

"- Comment je peux t'aider ?"

Il hausse les épaules. D'un coup, il a un sursaut : "- Mais... et toi ? T'es plus prof de Taekwondo ?"

Mince... je suis pincé. Est-ce que je commence à lui mentir ?  
"- Bah...euh...si..."  
"- C'est pas bien payé ? "  
"- Pas suffisamment... les charges de la vie, et tout..."

La question semble éludée. Ouf. Je m'en tire mas trop mal.

D'un coup, j'ai une idée :  
"- Y a deux jours, un agent de sécurité a stoppé ici... la place est libre... pourquoi tu postules pas ?"

"- Tu parles à un mec à qui on a proposé d'être escort..."

"- Je parle à un type qui est capable de mettre à terre, un gaillard deux fois plus baraqué que lui..."

Je m'approche de lui et murmure : "Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !" Et lui fait une pitchenette sur le front.

Je le vois qui semble réfléchir. Est-ce vraiment judicieux que l'on bosse ensemble ? Je me le demande. En même temps, cette pensée est excitante...

Mon bipper se met à vibrer.

"J'dois y retourner !" Je lui lance en courant reprendre mon poste.

℘

_J'ai décroché un poste de vigile grâce à mon amoureux ! Et en plus je vais travailler avec lui ! Je suis si heureux que j'en oublie presque les événements malheureux qui se sont produits ces derniers temps._

_Bon, sans mentir, pour convaincre le directeur de m'employer comme vigile, j'ai du faire une démonstration de Taekwondo._

_Je commence ce matin à 9h. Hier, j'ai fini la journée avec maman. Je lui ai fait la lecture du roman que j'ai commencé. Une histoire très triste, d'un amour malheureux..._

_J'ai jeté le costume de mon père. Trop moche. Il puait son odeur dégueulasse. Pourquoi ma mère a gardé ce truc miteux ?_

_J'enfile mon éternel jeans, mon pull en laine blanche, mon bonnet, et j'affronte le froid._

_Devant le magasin, Yunho m'attend pour entrer. Mon cœur explose. Est-ce la réalité ?_   
_"Bien dormi ?"me salue-t'il._   
_"- Hum et toi?"_   
_Il hoche la tête. D'un coup, je me questionne... je n'avais jamais osé lui poser la question..._   
_"Dis-moi Yunho... j'ai un truc délicat à te demander..."_

_Il se fige sur place. Je m'arrête aussi. Me place face à lui._

_"Cette fille, Se Yeong, que tu m'as présenté la première fois... elle représente quoi, pour toi ?"_

_Je le vois devenir blême. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans l'attente de sa réponse._

_"- Jae... je...on va être en retard."_

_A quoi il joue ? Je me place les deux pieds fermement ancrés au sol, près à en découdre._

_"- Yunho... dis-le moi... c'est qui cette fille pour toi ?"_

_Son silence me terrasse et me fait frémir d'angoisse..._

_"- Yunho... est-ce que tu m'aimes ? "_

_Mais... ça veut dire quoi aimer ?_

_Il m'attrape par la main et m'amène dans une ruelle adjacente._

_Il me plaque contre le mur. Il m'emprisonne de ses bras et pose son front sur le mien._

_"Jaejoong, quoiqu'il arrive... tu es le seul qui fait battre mon cœur. Le seul qui me fait frémir. Le seul que je désire..."_

_Alors réponds-moi... pourquoi esquives-tu le sujet ? Quel secret gardes-tu ?_

_Je vois dans son regard que c'est dur d'en parler... je m'en veux presque de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements._

_Nos nez se touchent, nos lèvres sont si proches..._

_"Yunho... je ne sais pas si j'ai le cœur à te partager..."_

_Il se détache de moi et essaye de reprendre de la prestance._

_"- Je t'avais dit que ma vie avait changé en cinq ans... et même si je voulais te rayer de ma vie, mon cœur ne m'a pas laissé... Jae... ne peut-on pas juste vivre comme ça, sans se poser de questions sur l'avenir ?"_

_En disant cela, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Son contact produit une onde électrique dans tout mon corps._

_Vivre ainsi, comment le supporterai-je ?_

_"Je veux vivre avec toi, moi... établir un avenir stable, donner un sens à ma vie chaotique. Yunho, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi..."_

_Il plaque ses lèvres gourmandes sur les miennes, ses mains tiennent mon visage et il devient le maître qui initie ce baiser._   
_Après sa douce étreinte, il me regarde et me dit :_   
_"Ne pense pas que je sois heureux de cette situation... laisse-moi un peu de temps... pour régler deux-trois cafouillages dans ma vie aussi..."_

_Pensait-il à rompre avec cette fille ? Qui était-elle vraiment ?_   
_Ne pourrai-je pas la rencontrer ?_

_A ma proposition de rencontre, Yunho prend un air horrifié et hurle presque un "non". Ok, chou... t'emballe pas... je ne vais pas te la piquer._

_Je lui envoie un petit coup de poing dans le bide et cours vers mon nouveau lieu de travail... Mon amant court derrière moi._

_Dans ma tête, j'ai 17 ans et je n'ai jamais quitté le lycée..._


	7. One Kiss

Quand il passa le pas de la porte, Yunho entendit un cri déchirer le silence de l'appartement.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur sans même prendre le temps de se déchausser.

Se Yeong était dans le salon, une main appuyée sur le mur en face d'elle, son ventre en avant, se contractait, des larmes coulaient sur les coins de ses yeux.

Yunho s'immobilisa face à cette scène. Il regarda l'heure. 2 heures 30 du matin. Il savait qu'il abusait et rentrait de plus en plus tard...

Depuis que Jaejoong avait réapparu dans sa vie, il s'était mis à déconner. Ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ses instincts et son amour pour lui, il allait souvent le rejoindre après le boulot.

Bien souvent, ils ne faisaient que boire raisonnablement en se remémorant leurs jeunesses. Et de temps en temps, leurs étreintes se transformaient en moment torrides et particulièrement destressants.

Mais Yunho n'avait pas encore osé lui dire qu'il allait être père tout bientôt.

Ils avaient tous les deux leur jardin secret... Jaejoong ne lui avait pas non plus expliqué qui et pourquoi il avait tué. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le grand brun semblait s'en désintéresser. Il se persuadait que derrière cet acte, il y avait forcément une raison acceptable.

Il regarda la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie.   
La douleur qui la prenait lui faisait déformer son visage dans une grimace effrayante.  
Était-ce ça, donner la vie ?

Il fit un pas vers elle, pour tenter de la réconforter quelque peu.  
Il avait encore sur lui le parfum enivrant de son amant et les sensations de pénétration qu'ils venaient de partager... Il se sentait illégitime d'aller la réconforter physiquement.

"Je... tu... " bégaya-t'il.

Elle fit un geste de la main comme pour lui dire de s'en aller. Une autre vague de douleur la surprit.  
La panique se montra sur le visage du jeune homme.

"Tu es vraiment en train d'accoucher ?"

Se Yeong ne pouvait pas répondre. Une bulle s'était formée autour d'elle. Concentrée sur les sensations dans son corps, sa tête lui tournait, les larmes jaillissaient.

"J'appelle un taxi !" S'affola son compagnon.

Pendant qu'il cherchait le numéro, il l'observa du coin de l'œil.   
La douleur semblait s'estomper pour quelques temps, et Se Yeong en profita pour retirer à toute vitesse son pantalon de jogging, et sa petite culotte.

Yunho la gronda : "Mais c'est pas le moment !"

Se Yeong lui balança un regard noir et lui en voulu de briser l'espace calme qu'elle s'était créée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Une douleur immense la reprit. Spontanément, elle s'accroupit et posa sa tête contre le mur. Elle bascula son bassin en arrière. Sa respiration se cala sur l'intensité de la contractation.

"Allo ? J'ai... besoin d'un tax..." commença Yunho au téléphone.

"- TA GUEULE !" hurla Se Yeong.

Le téléphone du jeune homme lui glissa des mains sous la stupéfaction. Jamais de toute sa vie elle ne s'était adressée à lui comme ça...   
Que se passait-il ?

D'un coup, la plainte de sa compagne se transforma en un râle puissant et il vit apparaître de dessous sa femme, une petite boule toute velue.

"Le... le... le bébé ! Le..."

Se Yeong continua l'effort, et poussa avec le reste de force qu'elle avait en elle, pour expulser son petit hors d'elle.  
D'une dextérité due à l'instinct maternel, elle l'attrapa avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. Elle s'assit à terre et serra le petit corps chaud et plein de vernix du nouveau-né.

Elle le glissa sous son t-shirt contre sa poitrine et resta là... assise par-terre, sous elle, une flaque de liquides mélangés s'était formée. Du sang, du liquide amniotique... Ses sens étaient en émois. Elle riait en pleurant. Les hormones dansaient en elle...

Yunho finit par se décider, et alla vers elle.  
"On... on fait quoi ?"  
Se Yeong leva les yeux vers lui.  
"- Appelle un médecin...fais ce que tu veux..."

Yunho sentit beaucoup de reproches dans la voix de Se Yeong.

Il est vrai qu'ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup. Yunho rentrait très tard dans la nuit, et quand il partait le matin, il voyait rarement la jeune femme.  
Ils ne passaient du temps ensemble, que le dimanche. Et encore... quand Yunho n'allait pas voir ses potes, comme il disait.

En vérité, sa romance passionnelle empiétait sur la vie qu'il avait choisi de façon raisonnée. Il pensait naïvement qu'il pourrait continuer à se conduire ainsi sans soucis : subvenir aux besoins de Se Yeong et aimer Jaejoong avec passion. Il se persuadait qu'il n'avait à se justifier à personne et qu'il agissait suivant ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour contenter toutes les personnes qu'il aimait.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu de la colère sourde de sa compagne, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle ne lui envoyait plus de message, qu'elle ne lui parlait plus de ses émotions.

Yunho sortit un drap propre et le posa sur le canapé du salon.

"Viens." Lui dit-il posément.   
"- Je ne peux pas me lever... aide-moi."

Il alla vers elle, le bébé était toujours caché sous le t-shirt de sa maman, il avait trouvé le réconfortant mamelon, qu'il avait pris en bouche.  
Yunho n'avait pas encore vu le visage de son fils.

En se relevant, Se Yeong sentit le placenta tomber avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Regarde s'il est entier !" intima-t'elle l'ordre à Yunho.

Il la regarda, surpris...

"- Co... comment je sais s'il est entier ? Je... je suis pas sage-femme, moi... je..."

Il se pencha au-dessus du truc visqueux avec une mine dégoûtée. "Je sais même pas ce que c'est, ce machin..." bougonna-t'il.

"- Mets-le dans une bassine... et pose-le à côté de moi. Je veux aller m'allonger sur le canapé."

Yunho s'empressa d'obéir malgré sa fatigue, son incompréhension, et son dégoût...

Sur le canapé, Se Yeong s'était dénudée pour prendre ses aises avec son petit. Le jeune homme les recouvra du plaid doux et découvrit le visage de son enfant.

Une petite bouille toute ronde recouverte de cheveux noirs, de petits yeux plissés, ses petites lèvres charnues comme celles de sa mère, un nez droit comme celui de son père.

"Yun Jae..." appela doucement Yunho...  
"- Comment ça 《Yun Jae》?" S'indigna la jeune mère. "Il s'appelle Yi Sang."  
"- Je... c'est vrai qu'on n'en a pas discuté... mais je trouvais que Yun Jae c'était..."  
"- C'était rien du tout ! Je ne pense pas que tu aies ton mot à dire au sujet de mon enfant."

Yunho s'indigna :   
"- Oui... enfin... on l'a fait ensemble, quand même..."  
Se Yeong le regarda fermement :  
"- Tu penses vraiment avoir le droit de revendiquer quelque chose ? A quel moment on a pu discuter à propos de l'enfant que J'AI porté ?"

Yunho baissa la tête. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il regarda son fils.  
"Yi Sang... Le prénom que t'a donné ta maman est aussi beau que toi. Tu vas devenir un bel homme et quelqu'un de bien."  
Il posa un baiser sur le front de Se Yeong puis sur celui du bébé.

℘

Combien de temps son téléphone était en train de sonner ? Jaejoong n'en avait aucune idée...

Il tâtonna à la recherche de l'appareil pour le faire taire. Combien de temps avait-il dormi depuis le départ de son amant ? Il ne saurait le dire... peut-être trois heures... mais il avait l'impression que cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes.

Il ressentait encore la présence de Yunho sous les draps, ses mains sur son torse, son odeur suave. Il esquissa un sourire quand les souvenirs apparurent dans ses pensées. 

Le téléphone s'arrêta de sonner. Il hésitait à le prendre et regarder... se retourna, plaça la couverture sur sa tête et tenta de rattraper les bribes de douceur de sa soirée coquine.

Il sursauta quand la sonnerie retentit encore. Il attrapa, en rageant, son téléphone et vit un numéro inconnu. Il décrocha mais n'eut pas le temps de parler.  
"Monsieur Kim Jaejoong ? C'est l'hôpital."  
Cela finit de le réveiller complètement... L'état de sa mère empirait. Et cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu payer le traitement...

Il se leva, nu comme un ver. Se regarda, pleura... chercha à la hâte les fringues qu'il avait balancé à travers la pièce, s'habilla et sortit en trombe.

4 heures du matin, dans le froid de la fin de l'hiver... il courait à en perdre haleine, ses poumons lui brûlaient. Il passa le portique d'entrée de l'hôpital et chercha la chambre de sa mère. 

Une infirmière l'arrêta dans sa course et l'informa que sa mère recevait des soins.

Il entra dans la chambre, et vit plusieurs médecins autour d'elle. Elle dormait.

Impressionné, Jaejoong scruta les médecins "Comment elle va ? Comment elle va ?"

"- Elle a perdu connaissance et a manqué de s'étouffer. Mais on est intervenu à temps. Elle a besoin de repos."

Le jeune blond s'inclina une dizaine de fois en les remerciant, les larmes dans les yeux.

Une fois que les médecins eurent quitté la chambre, il s'assit aux côtés de sa mère. Il attrapa sa main et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de celle de sa maman. Elle dormait profondément. 

Le sommeil le rattrapa également. 

Il s'éveilla endolori avec le bruit de la routine hospitalière.   
En ouvrant les yeux, il trouva une infirmière, dans sa blouse rose, qui lui tendit un papier.

"C'est le bon de sortie." Dit-elle sur un ton automatique. Jaejoong jeta un œil à la feuille, incrédule.   
L'infirmière était déjà partie.

"Attendez !" Il la rattrapa dans le couloir. "Comment ça, elle peut rentrer chez elle ? Mais... et si ça se reproduit comme cette nuit ?"  
"- On vous enverra la facture d'impayé..."  
"- C'est parce que je ne suis pas à jour dans le règlement ? Attendez... attendez..." 

Elle était déjà partie. Comment pouvait-elle exercer ce métier avec un cœur aussi froid ?

Il descendit à l'accueil. Il y trouva une jeune fille derrière son ordinateur.   
"Je... j'aimerais un délai... je... je payerai avant la fin de la semaine. Mais gardez-la, je vous en supplie... elle est malade."  
"- Je vois avec le directeur." Annonce la jeune femme en prenant son téléphone. 

Quelques instants plus tard, elle lui fait signe d'aller le voir dans son bureau.

Face au vieil homme, Jaejoong se sentit tout petit, bien qu'il le dépassait d'une tête. Le directeur le fit asseoir sur le fauteil de son bureau. Jaejoong entreprit d'expliquer la situation le plus justement possible.

Le directeur ponctuait le discours du jeune homme de "hum... je vois... oui... hum..."

Quand le blond demanda un peu de temps pour payer, il acquiesça sans broncher.

En sortant du bureau, Jaejoong était mal à l'aise. Il devait absolument trouver l'argent qui manquait. Il appela Yunho. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé... il pouvait peut-être le dépanner. 

Mais Yunho ne répondait pas. Il était plus de 10 heures mais un dimanche matin, il devait dormir.  
Jaejoong eut l'idée d'aller le voir directement...

Mais il savait que la "fille", comme il l'appelait, habitait chez Yunho.

Son amoureux lui avait expliqué que ses parents à elle, l'avait mise à la porte. Ils étaient en couple depuis longtemps et il ne se sentait pas de la laisser seule. Mais il avait juré à Jaejoong que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne la touchait plus. Il lui avait également parlé des sentiments qu'il avait envers elle. 

Bien que Yunho avait insisté sur le fait que c'était plus de l'ordre de l'amitié profonde et du respect, Jae avait fait la moue. Il se sentait profondément jaloux de cette gamine qui partageait le quotidien de celui qu'il aimait. Yunho avait mis une pichenette sur le front de son amant boudeur : "Quel quotidien, idiot ? Je bosse tout le temps, je rentre quand elle dort. Et quand je pars le matin, on se croise en coup d'vent pendant 5 minutes... Je partage beaucoup plus de temps avec toi au boulot et pendant nos soirées qu'avec elle."

Ça avait quelque peu rasséréné Jaejoong, même s'il aurait préféré que cette fille ne fasse pas partie du paysage.

Il savait que Yunho bossait énormément. Il cumulait trois jobs. Pourquoi exactement ? Yunho disait que le loyer était cher... mais qu'il était bien dans son quartier. Mouais... excuse bateau pour un type qui n'est presque jamais chez lui.

Ils bossaient ensemble le matin au Department Store, puis Yunho quittait à 16 heures alors que son partenaire continuait encore pendant quatre heures. Yunho donnait ses cours de Taekwondo jusque 19h puis filait faire les livraisons de pizzas jusque tard avant de rejoindre Jaejoong chez lui... pour passer un bout de nuit. 

Quelle vie. Jaejoong aurait bien voulu cumuler autant de boulots pour gagner plus... mais sans permis, c'est compliqué. Et pour passer le permis moto, il faut de l'argent.

Il soupira, shoota dans une pierre. Le caillou vola plus haut qu'il ne le pensa et atterrit dans la porte vitrée d'un magasin.  
Le bruit de l'impact lui fit lever la tête.   
La pierre n'avait pas causé de détoriation mais Jaejoong resta stupéfait. 

"Comment je suis arrivé là, moi ?"

Les lettres néons qui indiquaient "Dolce Vita" étaient éteintes. 

Le garçon resta quelques minutes à regarder le club... serait-ce un signe ? Les souvenirs du type grassouillet et malsain lui revinrent en tête. "De l'argent facile et rapide."   
"Ce n'est pas un bordel... escort c'est pas de la prostitution..."  
"1 000 000 wons en une nuit"...

Jaejoong s'approcha de la porte. En deux nuits, il pourrait payer les frais d'hôpital de sa mère.   
Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la sonnerie quand son téléphone vibra.  
C'était un message de Yunho :  
"Mon ange, je te rappelle plus tard... promis. Je suis occupé."

Arf. Occupé. Les dimanches, en général, son occupation était de venir voir Jaejoong... sûrement que sa copine lui avait fait une scène... Tant pis. Ou tant mieux. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à expliquer quoique ce soit à son homme.

La sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'un "oui" mou grésilla dans l'interphone.

"-Hum... je... euh... je viens pour l'annonce..."

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait dire. Mais la porte s'ouvrit. Tout était éteint dans le club. Cela lui donnait un autre aspect, beaucoup plus glauque.

Ça puait l'alcool de la veille. Mais le club n'était pas vide. Il vit un type plutôt jeune sortir d'une des pièces. Il titubait encore et marchait en s'appuyant sur le mur du couloir pour retrouver son chemin. Une jeune femme le suivit quelques temps après. Beaucoup plus sobre que son compagnon, elle le rattrapa. Jaejoong la vit le gifler mais ne préférant pas s'en mêler, il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir.

Il entra dans la pièce, le type à l'allure de mafieux était avachi sur le canapé.   
Ce dernier releva la tête : "ah, c'est toi... t'as mis du temps à revenir..."  
"- J'ai pas le choix..." grommela Jaejoong regrettant presque la décision qu'il avait prise.  
"- Tu signes un contrat ? "

Jaejoong ne voulait plus perdre le temps à hésiter et fit signe que oui. Le vieux le fit s'asseoir en face de lui et sortit un papier taché de graisse, sur lequel était inscrit les termes du contrat.

"- Un contrat de 6 mois ?!" S'exclama le jeune homme.   
"- C'est à prendre ou à laisser..."  
Jae parcourut les quelques lignes...  
Il toucherait 500 000 wons par nuit de la part de son patron, et tous les pourboires des clients. Les horaires imposés étaient de 19h à 2h du matin minimum... Il avait droit à un jour de congé par semaine.

"- Je termine mon travail actuel à 20h..."  
"- C'est à prendre ou à laisser."répéta machinalement l'autre. 

Bon... il s'arrangerait avec son patron... il soupira, et apposa l'empreinte de son pouce sur le contrat.

"Ce soir. 19h. On aura une tenue pour toi."

℘

  
Se Yeong avait été installée confortablement dans le lit. Elle avait elle-même coupé le cordon qui reliait son petit au placenta, sous l'œil bienveillant de la sage-femme.

Yunho avait été surpris par l'arrivée de la professionnelle. Se Yeong se murait toujours dans le silence.   
Il se creusait la tête pour essayer de se souvenir de la dernière vraie discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle... mais il s'avoua vaincu.

"Une... une sage-femme ?" Avait-il bégayé, intrigué, quand celle-ci avait passé le pas de la porte.

"- Oui, Mademoiselle Se Yeong m'a appelé. Nous avions convenu ensemble qu'elle accoucherait chez elle... mais pas qu'elle m'appelle après la naissance du petit." Avait-elle expliqué dans un petit rire. "Mais rassurez-vous... je vais les examiner et m'assurer qu'ils vont bien tous les deux."

Le grand brun était resté abasourdi. Se Yeong avait tout prévu depuis plusieurs mois... et il n'en savait rien. Elle avait, depuis longtemps, tout mis en place pour accoucher chez lui... sans lui en parler... Pour quelle raison n'en avait-elle pas discuté avec lui ?

Puis il se souvint ses reproches... ses absences... il savait qu'il allait devenir père et il n'était jamais présent. La laissant seule...   
Si jusque là il n'avait pas vraiment culpabilisé, la donne avait changé en la regardant allaiter son petit...

Se Yeong était bien plus mature que lui. Elle avait assumé seule cette grossesse, l'intendance de la maison, et tout le quotidien sans broncher. Dans la solitude et la routine.  
C'est bien à ce moment-là que Yunho prit conscience de sa faute. Pas d'avoir trompé celle qui était vue comme sa petite amie, mais de s'être enfermé dans son mutisme. D'avoir laissé pourrir la situation sans s'en rendre compte...  
Même s'il n'aimait pas Se Yeong en tant qu'amante, elle avait été sa meilleure amie et son réconfort...   
Et dans son aveuglement obstiné pour Jaejoong, il l'avait perdue...

Peut-être que s'il lui avait parlé de ses vrais sentiments, de son amour pour Jae, de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas réfréner... peut-être... oui, peut-être qu'elle aurait compris. Peut-être qu'elle aurait accepté la situation...

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Yi Sang avait tété goulûment et s'était endormi sur la poitrine de sa mère. Elle lui caressait les cheveux en fermant les yeux.

Yunho aussi était épuisé mais l'excitation du moment, et son cœur meurtri le tenaient en éveil.

Son téléphone sonna. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Son amant, son amour... que lui dirait-il ?

La jeune mère ouvrit les yeux à cause de la sonnerie. Yunho coupa le téléphone pour ne pas la déranger.  
"Tu... tu as besoin de quelque chose?"  
"- J'ai très soif..."

Il se précipita à la cuisine, trop heureux de pouvoir lui rendre service. Il lui servit un grand verre d'eau fraîche, coupa des morceaux d'une pomme, posa quelques amandes et lui apporta le tout sur un plateau.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et caressa la tête chevelue de son fils.

"Lui, au moins... tu l'aimes." Déclara-t'elle sur un ton presque attendri.  
Il la regarda sans répondre. Elle poursuivit : "Je ne suis pas idiote ni aveugle... tu restes avec moi parce que tu as donné ta parole... mais tu ne m'aimes plus..."  
"- Se Yeong... ce n'est pas vraiment ça... je... je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour..." Il mentait sûrement un peu... l'amour a tellement de forme. Il savait qu'il était amoureux de Jae et qu'il aimait beaucoup la mère de son fils.

"- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir... laisse-moi rester encore ici quelques mois. Quand Yi Sang sera un peu plus grand, je vais retourner travailler et je prendrai un appartement pour lui et moi... je ne t'interdirai pas de le voir..."

La douceur du ton sur lequel elle lui avait annoncé sa décision, contrastait grandement avec la colère qu'elle avait pu montrer. Il était décontenancé.

"- Se Yeong... reste ici. Le temps que tu as besoin. Même si c'est des années... reste avec moi..."

La fatigue emporta rapidement la jeune femme. Yunho regarda les deux endormis. Il en avait oublié la présence de la sage-femme qui avait pu faire le nécessaire avant leur discussion.

"Tout va bien." Avait-elle déclaré. "Je repasserai demain..."  
"- Ah... euh... d'accord!"

Quand elle fut partie, Yunho sortit discrètement laissant Se Yeong récupérer de sa nuit...

Il avait les traits tirés, il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Malgré tout, il appela son compagnon. Il devait le voir... il devait lui parler.

Ils se retrouvèrent pas très loin de leur lieu de travail. Jaejoong était arrivé en premier. Yunho nota qu'il avait également l'air épuisé.   
Ils commandèrent deux macchiatos et s'installèrent sur une table un peu à l'écart, près de la baie vitrée. Jaejoong n'osa pas regarder son amant, et tourna ses yeux vers la rue aux activités incessantes.

D'un coup, un bruit spectaculaire sortit de l'estomac de Yunho.

"Euh... je... c'est vrai... je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier..." s'excusa-t'il.  
"- On commande un truc ?" Ria Jae détendu par la situation.

Devant leurs cafés chauds et leurs honey bread*, Yunho attrapa les mains de son ange.

"Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important." Commença-t'il.

Jaejoong frémit... sa seule crainte était d'être encore abandonné par l'homme qu'il aimait... ce n'était pas le moment... ni maintenant, ni jamais.  
En guise de réponse, il fixa les yeux de son amant.

Yunho avait toujours été si sensible à ce regard qu'il trouvait à la fois effrayant, charmeur et excitant.

"Jaejoong, je veux d'abord t'assurer que je t'aime. Peu importe les aléas de la vie... je ne veux pas te perdre."

Jaejoong poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, en attendant la suite...  
Yunho prit une grande respiration. Il ferma les yeux. Compta mentalement jusque 3, puis annonça à toute vitesse :

"Je suis papa."

Jaejoong s'étouffa avec la gorgée de café qu'il avait prise.   
Il fut presque pris d'un fou-rire.

"- Papa ? Papa ?" Il répétait sans vraiment réaliser la situation. "Tu veux dire... que tu as eu un bébé ? De... euh... de ta copine ? "

"- Bah oui... pas de toi..." plaisanta-t'il.

Il se rendit compte un peu trop tard que sa vanne n'était pas des plus appropriée. Jaejoong lui lança un regard plein de hargne. Le jeune homme reprit une gorgée de café et un gros morceau de honey bread. Il remplissait sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler.

Si sa copine avait été enceinte, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Avait-il si peur de lui ?  
Le blond mâchait mécaniquement...

Après quelques minutes de silence, Jaejoong le fixa et lui dit :

"Et bien... je suppose qu'on doit dire félicitations dans des cas comme ça."  
"- Tu es en colère ?"  
"- Non." Menti le jeune homme. "Tu m'as assez répété qu'en cinq ans, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts... T'as eu ta vie..." Il avait parlé sur un ton assez dur.  
Yunho baissa la tête. Il reprit les mains de son amant dans les siennes.  
"- Jaejoong, tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. Se Yeong sait que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Mais je dois assumer cet enfant. Il n'a rien demandé à personne... ce n'est pas de sa faute. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce bébé, j'aurais pu me séparer d'elle depuis longtemps... mais quand on a appris la grossesse, je lui ai promis d'assumer mon rôle de papa."

Jaejoong sentit son cœur s'attendrir. Il regarda son homme et se dit que, malgré tout, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Mais son caractère rebelle lui laissait une petite volonté de se venger...

"- Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

Yunho se demanda s'il allait enfin savoir pourquoi Jae avait fait de la prison.

"J'ai signé un contrat au Dolce Vita." Il avait balancé ça d'un ton presque arrogant, provocateur. Il savait que son petit-ami ne supportait pas l'idée... et le défier, à ce moment-là, lui plaisait beaucoup.

"- Pardon ?" Demanda Yunho.

"- J'ai pas le choix. J'ai besoin de fric rapidement... entre ça ou dealer de la drogue, je préfère faire l'escort."

"- Mais... mais..."

"- Yunho, ma mère est à l'hôpital depuis des semaines... et les frais sont élevés."

"- Je vais t'aider..."

"- Avec une femme et un bébé ? Le lait, ça coûte cher..."

"- Elle l'allaite..."

"- En fait, il a quel âge ton bébé ? " demanda avec un peu de curiosité Jaejoong.

Yunho sourit enfin. "Il est né cette nuit." Il sortit son portable et montra une photo de son bébé à son amant.

Jaejoong vit une face plissée, renfrognée, avec des cheveux noirs hérissés. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était beau... mais bon... il observa longuement la photo.

"- Il va te ressembler. Il a déjà ton air de chieur." Lui balança-t'il

Ils rirent ensemble.

Puis Yunho se ressaisit. Soulagé que Jaejoong ne le prenne qu'avec une boutade, il finit quand même par demander :

"C'est quoi, toi... ton histoire de Dolce Vita. Tu as dit ça, juste pour me provoquer, hein ? C'est pas vrai... hein ?"

Jaejoong baissa la tête, peu fier. Et n'osa pas répondre. Yunho comprit que ce n'était pas une blague...

_*Le honey bread est une petite douceur populaire en Corée composée de pain de main grillé et trempé dans du miel et surmonté de crème chantilly_


	8. Defiance

_3h42. La gerbe. Je réchauffe un bol de ramens que je mange à même l'emballage en carton. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je mange pour remplir mon ventre et essayer de ne pas penser. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

_La soirée a été catastrophique. Je pose les billets sur la table, je fais le compte. Cette vieille peau m'a donné 750 000 wons. Avec mes 500 000 wons de salaire, j'ai gagné plus que ce que je pensais. Mais quand même._

_Je secoue la tête en repensant à sa main toute fripée qui caressait les miennes, qui se posait négligemment sur ma cuisse et s'amusait à remonter vers mon entre-jambe. Nausée. Je me souviens de sa chevelure trop lissée pour son âge. D'ailleurs, quel âge devait-elle avoir ? Pas loin de 65 ans, à en juger son lifting qui s'affaissait. Qu'est-ce que des vieilles dames viennent faire ici ? Ah ! Quelle horreur, quand elle m'avait susurré "Miam, appétissant le petit nouveau..."_

_N'y pense plus Jaejoong, n'y pense plus. Ne regarde que les billets qui sont devant toi, finis tes nouilles et va te coucher. Dors d'un sommeil lourd. Il ne s'est rien passé ce soir. Tu as juste servi quelques verres d'alcool de luxe, et tu as tenu compagnie à des vieux qui s'emmerdaient. Tu lui as juste laissé l'occasion de fantasmer un peu sur toi... Et tu as été bien payé... Oublie ça... Oublie-le jusque demain._

_Yunho, que fais-tu maintenant ? Dors-tu aux côtés de ton bébé ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de choses m'arrivent ?_

_Je me glisse sous les couvertures chaudes, j'ai à peine pris le temps de retirer mes habits étriqués du club. Ce costard noir, cette chemise blanche... J'ai juste l'air d'un pingouin avec._

_Demain, je commence à 8h. Je ne vais pas dormir beaucoup, mais l'idée de retrouver Yunho aide à m'apaiser. Je vais m'habituer à ce boulot d'escort. Je ne me formaliserai plus dans quelques temps._

_Alors pourquoi les larmes continuent-elles de rouler le long de mes joues ?_

_Le réveil est difficile, la migraine est là. Est-ce l'alcool de la veille ? Pourtant j'ai fait attention à ne pas trop boire. J'avais bien trop peur de ne plus être maître de moi dans un lieu pareil. Ou bien, est-ce le dégoût et les larmes qui rendent ma tête si lourde ?_

_Je me lève et m'habille à toute vitesse, ma joie du jour est arrivée ! Il est bientôt 8 heures. Je vais retrouver celui qui m'apaise._

_Je saute du bus, juste en face du Department Store. Il est déjà en place, l'air sérieux, presque sombre. En voyant son visage j'oublie tout. Je l'admire encore un peu, dans sa tenue bleue foncée, sur le côté de la porte, il regarde à droite et à gauche, consciencieusement. Il a toujours été ainsi, depuis que je le connais. Quand il veut faire une chose, il fera en sorte de faire tout son possible pour la faire du mieux qu'il peut. Les souvenirs des cours de Taekwondo que l'on prenait ensemble me reviennent. Yunho, déjà à l'époque, était très discipliné et y mettait tout son coeur. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir à ce moment-là, sur le tatami, et affronter celui que je voyais comme mon meilleur ami._

_"Hey !" le saluai-je une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. Il tourne sa tête vers moi, et comme à chaque fois, mon coeur chavire. Si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je sais que je peux encore l'admirer et que cet homme est le mien._

_"- Salut." Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Son salut est froid, presque colérique. Je sens mes yeux qui picotent sous mes paupières... Yunho, c'est pas le jour à être fâché contre moi... Pas aujourd'hui._

_"- Bien... bien dormi ?" J'essaye de faire fondre la glace qu'il a installé..._

_"- T'es à la bourre. Dépêche-toi de prendre ton poste, on discutera à la pause." Je soupire... J'ai envie de pleurer, encore... Mais je me retiens. Je rentre dans l'établissement pour voir avec qui je suis de binôme aujourd'hui. Tous les jours, le patron change les binômes, et je ne me retrouve que très peu avec mon amoureux._

_Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance d'être avec lui ! Je me change aux vestiaires, passe ma tenue de travail, et vais à ma place. Je me poste juste en face de lui, à la porte opposée._

_"On est ensemble, aujourd'hui ?" me demande-t'il._

_"- Oui, t'as pas regardé le planning ?" Je suis tout excité, mais je tente de faire celui qui est froid, comme il le fait avec moi._

_"- Non." Et il se retourne pour ne plus me faire face. Yunho, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je crève d'envie de lui demander, mais je n'ose pas._

_Une heure passe, les clients commencent à arriver en masse. Le brouhaha de la foule se fait dans le café du rez-de-chaussée à côté de nos postes. L'odeur de la nourriture me titille les sens. Mon ventre grogne... Je ne mange pas suffisamment en ce moment._

_Alerté par mes bruits intestinaux, Yunho m'interpèle :_

_"T'as faim ?"_

_"- Hum... un peu..." je réponds._

_"- Tu manges pas chez toi ?!"_

_"- Pourquoi ? Ça t'inquiète ?" Il m'agace... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a ce ton si dur envers moi ? Il pense que je suis un gamin ?_

_"- Bien sûr que ça m'inquiète ! Savoir que mon petit-ami n'est pas chez lui le soir, que son téléphone est éteint en soirée, se dire qu'il fait la pute chez les vieux... et que malgré ça, il mange pas... Comment tu veux que je me sente, moi ?!"_

_"- Ah, c'est ça ! C'est pour ça que t'es énervé ! Je fais pas la pute, Yunho, je sers juste à boire... et je gagne quelques billets. Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça... Tu sais très bien !"_

_Il hausse les épaules, peu convaincu. Je tente de me radoucir :_

_"Yunho... tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix... Je suis désolé. Je te promets que je ne fais rien de mal."_

_Il ignore à nouveau ce que je dis, et continue à regarder en face de lui, les yeux alertes. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer... Je me sens dévasté de lui faire du mal, j'ai faim, j'ai honte. J'ai envie de me réfugier dans ses bras, ou d'aller voir ma mère. La nausée me reprend._

℘

La pause arrive dans cinq minutes. Je le sens nerveux à mes côtés. Il joue avec ses pieds. Mais que puis-je y faire, je me sens tellement nul en ce moment. Pas capable de donner à l'homme que j'aime ce dont il a besoin. Ni soutien, ni argent. Sa mère est très malade à l'hôpital, et je suis là, comme un con. Mon coeur se serre. Jaejoong... et Yi Sang. 

Cette nuit a été assez chaotique. Il a pleuré pas mal, Se Yeong l'allaitait sans râler à chaque fois, et se rendormait avec le petit dans les bras. Je ne me sentais pas légitime de lui proposer mon aide. Et en même temps, qu'aurais-je fait ? Je n'ai pas de lait, moi... Mais je ne réussissais pas à me rendormir. 

Je pensais à ce petit bout et à ce qu'il deviendra, et je pensais à Jaejoong et à où est-ce qu'il pouvait être. J'avais essayé de le joindre, et son téléphone était éteint. Ce qu'il m'avait annoncé, était donc vrai. Il était en train de trémousser ses fesses devant de vieux pervers pour quelques biftons. 

Et j'étais là, à ne plus savoir quoi faire de ma vie. Je m'en veux tellement pour Se Yeong qui est devenue froide comme une pierre depuis l'accouchement. Même mon amie d'antan, je l'ai perdue. Etait-ce la faute à Jae ? Bien sûr que non, alors pourquoi je me comporte comme ça avec lui ? Je lui en veux malgré moi. Mais je sais qu'il n'a pas trop le choix...

Je jette un regard vers lui, et admire sa chevelure blonde qui retombe légèrement dans son cou, ses grands yeux noirs et sombre, et sa mine triste. Il regarde le sol... Il ne fait même pas correctement son job d'agent de sécurité. Il a des cernes... sa nuit a dû être courte. Est-ce que je peux le croire quand il dit qu'il n'a fait que servir de l'alcool ? Et s'il y avait eu autre chose ?... Je ne veux pas y penser, je secoue la tête.

Shi Won et Kwang Ho, deux de nos collègues arrivent. 

"On prend la relève, les gars. Dans 15 minutes vous êtes affectés à la porte C." 

Jaejoong lève la tête vers moi : 

"Un café ?"

"- Va plutôt prendre un truc à manger, tu vas tomber par-terre. Je te l'offre." J'essaye de me radoucir un peu. Je le vois sourire. Il lui faut pas grand chose.

Attablés au café d'à côté, l'ange que j'ai en face de moi croque à grandes dents dans un sandwich géant jambon-tomate. Je l'observe en silence. Ma culpabilité ne me quitte pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu du poids.

"Comment va ta mère ?" Je dois commencer la discussion et surtout, je m'inquiète un peu pour elle. 

"- Je ne suis pas encore allée la voir aujourd'hui, mais je l'ai appelé, je lui ai dit que je passerai la voir après le boulot."

"- Elle sait pour..." Je ne termine pas ma phrase...

"- Pour quoi ?" Il demande ça vraiment innocemment...

"- Pour tout ! Pour nous, pour ton boulot du soir !" 

"- Elle sait pour nous... enfin... elle sait juste que... euh... je n'aurai pas de petite-amie, quoi."

Je hoche la tête. Pas évident d'aller voir sa belle-mère à l'hôpital et comme guise de présentation lui dire que je suis le petit-ami de son fils mais également nouvellement papa.

"- Et toi ?" continue-t'il ? "comment va ton mioche ?"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je prends mal le fait qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Il doit le sentir dans mon regard, parce qu'il termine par dire :

"- Pardon... j'ai... j'ai oublié son prénom..."

"- Yi Sang. Tâche de ne plus l'oublier, maintenant, parce que c'est une des personnes les plus chères pour moi."

Il baisse la tête et croque un autre morceau. Je n'arrive pas à être plus amical avec lui. Plus je le regarde, plus je me demande ce qu'il a pu faire hier soir. 

Il finit son sandwich en silence, et se lève : "Je reviens, je passe aux toilettes." C'est moi ou j'ai entendu sa voix trembler ? On dirait qu'il retient ses larmes... Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, et je sens aussi mes yeux me piquer.

Je ne suis à la hauteur avec personne... Ni avec lui, ni avec Se Yeong. Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien. 

Je me lève, et je pars le rejoindre aux toilettes. Il est en train de passer de l'eau sur son visage. Il relève son visage et me regarde par le reflet du miroir. Il a les yeux rouges. Il a pleuré. Il ne dit rien, il semble attendre. Il ne cache même pas son embarras d'avoir versé des larmes. Mon coeur fond complètement.

Je m'approche de lui, et l'attrape par la taille. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, et nous regarde dans le miroir.

"Pardon, Jaejoong... Je sais que tu passes par un moment difficile... Pour moi non plus, ce n'est pas simple... Je suis autant paumé. C'est juste que d'imaginer que tu puisses vendre ton corps, ça..."

"- Mais arrête avec ça !" Il hurle en défaisant mes mains d'autour de lui. "Je vends pas mon corps, arrête d'imaginer ce genre de truc. Tu me prends pour qui ?" 

"- D'accord, d'accord... je te crois... C'est juste que cet établissement a une réputation assez... euh..."

"- Je sais... j'y travaille, donc je sais. Et ne pense pas que je le fasse par plaisir. Mais juste avec la soirée d'hier, j'ai gagné 1 250 000 wons. Je ne vais pas rester les six mois du contrat..."

Combien ? 1 250 ? Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour avoir autant ? Il me fait un clin d'oeil en me disant :

"Je dois être le plus charmant des escorts, fais gaffe." Il rit. Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez. Il poursuit : "En fait, je pense avoir tapé dans l'oeil d'une vieille vraiment riche. Elle ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée, et n'arrêtait pas de me mettre des billets dans les poches..."

Hum... est-ce vraiment rassurant ? 

Je le vois se rapprocher de moi l'air taquin : "Yunho, elle ressemble à un vieux crapaud moisi. Et elle pue le parfum. Franchement, je ne pensais qu'à toi pour éviter de croiser son regard..." 

Du bout de son doigt, il me met une pichenette sur le nez, puis y dépose ses lèvres. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, il me manque tellement.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, et Jae se retourne prestement vers le robinet. Je reste derrière lui, comme un idiot. C'est un client du magasin, je suis un peu rassuré que ce ne soit pas un de nos collègues. Il me regarde de travers, avec un air interrogateur. Je le salue poliment et sors de la pièce. Moins une avant de se faire pincer !

℘

  
_18 heures. Je demande à mon patron de me laisser filer à l'hôpital. C'est urgent. Je quitte en même temps que Yunho. Il m'assoie sur son scooter, lui va filer à son cours de Taekwondo. Il a de la chance de faire ce qu'il aime..._

_Il me file un casque, je l'enfile. Je n'aurai qu'une heure. Je vais aller payer l'hôpital et faire une bise à ma mère avant de retourner bosser au club. Rien que l'idée me retourne l'estomac. Mais si je gagne autant qu'hier soir, je peux stopper ce job de merde dans moins d'une semaine. Tant pis pour leur contrat pourri. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ? Me poursuivre en justice ? Je suis pas bien sûr que ce contrat soit bien légal, de toutes façons..._

_Je sers la taille de Yunho à chaque virage. Nos corps sont serrés l'un contre l'autre sur cet engin. Avec ce casque sans visière, j'ai tout le loisir de poser ma tête sur son épaule, et me laisser conduire, prendre quelques minutes de répit. J'ai eu si peur ce matin... Peur qu'il me laisse, peur qu'il se retourne contre moi..._

_Mais le reste de la journée a été plus douce, et nos plaisanteries ont repris comme à leur habitude. J'ai bien vu qu'il évitait de parler de mon boulot d'escort, et moi j'évitais le sujet du bébé. Deux sujets tabous. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je crevais d'envie de le voir. Mais je veux d'abord finir avec tout ce merdier dans ma vie... Quand je serai posé, quand j'aurai les thunes, quand maman sera sortie de l'hôpital... Je pourrai réfléchir tranquillement à tout le reste._

_Le scooter s'arrête devant l'hôpital, je descends. J'enlève le casque et le tends à mon amoureux. Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je le salue de la main, et je cours vers l'hôpital, en tâtant les billets que j'ai dans ma poche intérieure._

_Le vieil homme est dans son bureau, et me fait entrer de suite. Il me prie de m'asseoir mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Par politesse, je le fais quand même. Je lui tends l'enveloppe avec mon salaire de la veille :_

_"C'est... c'est... pour les frais d'hospitalisation de ma mère." Le directeur prend le paquet, et me gratifie d'un sourire :_

_"- D'accord, mon garçon."_

_Il compte les billets._

_"- 1 000 000 de wons, ce n'est qu'une partie." m'annonce-t'il._

_"- Oui, je suis désolé, je vous ramène le reste au fur à mesure."_

_Il me sourit toujours sous son crâne dégarni. Il acquiesce et me laisse partir._

_Je monte à toutes vitesses au 3e étage pour aller voir ma mère. Elle dort. Je me pose à ses côtés, lui prends la main, et même si elle ne m'entend pas, je lui raconte des choses et d'autres. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire les choses qui se passent dans ma vie..._

_Une infirmière passe dans la chambre, m'annonce que son état reste stable, et même sur la bonne voie de la guérison. Je suis heureux. Et motivé. Il me reste moins de trente minutes pour aller rejoindre les vieux pervers... Mais soit ! C'est pour la bonne cause._

_J'embrasse le front de ma mère, et je pars._

_Dans les vestiaires du club, un costume neuf est accroché. Sur l'étiquette épinglée à la poche, il y a mon prénom. C'est donc le mien. Je n'aime pas ces vestiaires. Tout l'établissement est construit avec goût et luxe... Mais nous, nous nous changeons dans une sorte de cagibi, les uns avec les autres. Il y a deux autres gamins avec moi. Les filles se changent de l'autre côté. On est trois garçons, et je ne sais combien de filles qui travaillent ici._

_Je ne connais pas les autres. On ne se parle pas. On a tous plutôt honte. Mais ils sont jeunes. Sûrement plus jeunes que moi. Qu'est-ce qui les a poussé à travailler ici._

_Le molosse que j'avais rencontré la première fois fait irruption dans le vestiaire, alors que je suis en train de reboutonner mon pantalon : "Jaejoong, t'es attendu à la table 5, magne ton cul, mon poulet." Je vais le frapper si je ne me retiens pas._

_Les tables sont chacune dans des pièces séparées. En poussant la porte, je reconnais la vieille d'hier soir. Prends sur toi, Jae... ne pense qu'aux billets. Elle me fait signe de venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je la salue poliment, et je prends place. Elle commence à me mettre un billet jaune* dans ma poche. Ça commence bien. Et elle en profite pour faire glisser sa main le long de mon torse : "C'est musclé par là..." dit-elle en touchant mon ventre par-dessus ma tenue. Pourvu que cette vieille grenouille n'aille pas plus loin._

_D'un coup, elle se recule de moi et me regarde dans les yeux : "Dis-moi mon lapin, tu sais que tu peux te faire un peu plus d'argent en étant un peu moins froid avec moi ?" Je ne réponds pas._

_La porte de la pièce s'ouvre, deux hommes qui semblent avoir la quarantaine arrivent. "Ah ! Mes chérichous !" s'exclame la vieille peau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est gourmande ! Qui sont ces hommes ? Elle se tourne vers moi : "Voici mes fils. Lui est avocat dans un grand cabinet réputé. Lui est cardiologue dans l'hôpital familial." Je m'incline par politesse en me disant que j'étais peut-être sauvé pour la soirée... Elle n'oserait quand même pas faire des papouilles à un jeune comme moi devant ses fils._

_"Papa n'est pas encore là ?" s'enquit l'un d'eux._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Une réunion familiale dans un club olé-olé ?_

_"- Il va arriver ! Il va arriver ! Moi, je dois vous laisser !" annonce la vieille avant de se retourner vers moi : "Travaille bien, mon lapin." Me dit-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Pouah._

_Je reste assis là, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Soudain, l'un des fils me tend son verre. Je comprends qu'il faut que je le serve. Je m'exécute en pensant : "tu pourrais être poli, connard."_

_"Bonsoir !" la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le fameux père tant attendu, suivi de deux jeunes filles qui bossent avec moi. Comment peuvent-elles sourire à ce point ? Est-ce de l'hypocrisie ? Le vieil homme s'approche de la table et s'assoie, dans la semi-pénombre, je le reconnais : c'est le directeur de l'hôpital que j'ai vu il y a quelques heures !_

_Il me regarde interloqué. J'ai honte. Il finit par me dire : "C'est ainsi que tu payes les frais pour ta mère ?" Je baisse la tête. Une des filles s'est assise entre lui et moi, il la fait se lever pour se rapprocher de moi._

_"Je vois que tu es dans une situation vraiment difficile." me dit-il sur un ton paternel. Je relève un peu ma tête et le regarde. "Suis-moi, allons discuter dans un endroit plus calme."_

_Le gloussement des filles avec ses fils se font de plus en plus forts, et l'alcool commence à bien embaumer la pièce. Je le suis. Dans le couloir, je le vois parler au patron en chuchotant. Puis il me fait signe de la main pour le rejoindre._

_"Viens ici, on va essayer de s'arranger pour ta maman. Je ne peux pas laisser un jeune homme comme toi ruiner sa jeunesse dans cet endroit." Il ouvre la porte d'une des pièces, je découvre que c'est une chambre. Il y a un lit, une commode, et a priori, une petite salle de bain dans le retranchement au fond. "Le directeur n'a pas d'autres pièces de libre, le week-end c'est toujours complet... Ça ne te dérange pas ?"_

_"- Euh... non, non..."_

_Il s'assoie sur le lit et dénoue sa cravate : "Ah ! Quelle vie ! Quel stress au quotidien ! Viens... Viens t'asseoir ici." Il tapote sur le lit à côté de lui, et je m'exécute._

_"Les frais de ta mère... je peux les annuler..."_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas rassuré. Mais alors, absolument pas. Il s'approche de moi en prononçant ça. Je me recule un peu._

_"- Co...comment ça ?"_

_"- Reste tranquille, reste... Je vais tout annuler... reste sage..."_

_Ses doigts s'approchent de ma veste qu'il retire. Mes yeux me brûlent. Pourquoi je ne me défends pas ? Je pense à ma mère. Il déboutonne ma chemise :_

_"En effet, ma femme ne m'avait pas menti en me disant que le petit nouveau serait à mon goût."_

_Je vois sa grosse tête chauve fondre sur moi, je me lève d'un coup, il s'affale sur le matelas. Je reprends mes habits pour sortir, mais la porte est fermée à clé._

_"Bien sûr, c'est mieux ainsi. Ça n'aurait pas été drôle si tu étais consentant." Le vieil homme que je voyais dans son bureau est en train, sous mes yeux de se transformer en démon. Il se rapproche de moi, et m'attrape par les poignets._

_"Je... je... j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un !" je lui hurle dessus pour lui faire peur._

_"- Moi aussi..." m'annonce le directeur tout sourire. "Peut-être qu'il était un peu trop jeune... Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort... Il était mort... de fatigue... ah ah ah..."_

_Quel vieux taré ! Je vois un verre et une bouteille d'alcool sur la commode de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tout peut devenir une arme. Puis je repense à mes années en prison. Comment referai-je vivre ça à ma mère... à Yunho ?_

_Il se jette sur moi. Ses mains se plantent dans ma chair et il me balance sur le lit. Je n'ai pas perdu ma dextérité et lui envoie un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il pousse un "ouf" de douleur et s'affaisse sur le sol. C'est là qu'il saisit l'opportunité d'attraper mon pantalon et de le retirer d'un coup._

_"Reste mignon... Je t'ai dit que ta mère allait être soignée... Reste là. Fais ça pour elle."_

_Je faiblis. Si je suis dans cet endroit glauque, c'est parce que je pensais pouvoir payer les frais d'hôpital... Mais je dois vraiment passer par ça ?_

_Le vieux se rapproche de moi, et souffle dans mon oreille : "Alors... Tu restes bien tranquille, d'accord ? Y en a pas pour longtemps... Et tu verras... tu vas peut-être découvrir des choses que tu ne connaissais pas..."_

_Le dégoût ne me lâche pas, je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas. Si je me défends, je vais lui briser les côtes, et ma vie sera fichue... si je cède... je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Yunho en face..._

_Je sens son haleine alcoolisée proche de moi. Je n'ose plus bouger. Sa main se pose sur ma cuisse nue. Le contraste de ma peau blanche presque juvénile et de sa main ridée et bronzée est presque choquant._

_"C'est bien... ne bouge pas..." Ma gorge se serre. Maman... Yunho... pourquoi... pourquoi je suis venu ici. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté mon amant ?_

_Je me relève dans un dernier élan d'opposition... mais le vieux m'attrape par le poignet et me refais tomber sur le lit. Il m'assène une gifle au visage et mes pensées me renvoient vers mon connard de géniteur. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Pas à cause de la douleur... mais pour les souvenirs de mon enfance..._

_Je crois que je ne peux rien faire. Je vais devoir vivre avec ce qui va se passer..._

_Il sort de sa poche plusieurs chèques qu'il pose sur la table de nuit. Il se penche vers mon oreille et me dit "Ils sont rien que pour toi..."_   
_Il me retourne brutalement, appuie ma face contre l'oreiller et retire d'un coup mon boxer. Je pleure._   
_Je ne dis rien._   
_Sa pénétration violente me brûle et me tue à l'intérieur. Je reste comme un mort, dans cet oreiller qui accueille mes larmes de douleurs, de honte, de haine et de colère. Et j'attends..._

_*Les billets jaunes sont des billets de 50 000 wons_

_℘_

Je me réveille en sursaut. En me retournant, je vois Se Yeong assoupie, plus ou moins assise dans notre lit, avec notre fils dans ses bras. Un de ses seins ressort de sa chemise de nuit. Elle doit l'avoir allaité il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je la rhabille rapidement, et pose délicatement Yi Sang sur notre matelas pour ensuite pouvoir coucher sa mère confortablement. 

Je prends mon téléphone, il est 3h02. Je pense à Jae. A-t'il fini sa soirée au club ? Je me sens si mal en pensant au fait qu'il bosse là-bas. Je décide de l'appeler mais son téléphone bascule directement sur messagerie. Je me sens mal. Je viens de faire un rêve bizarre. 

Je n'ai pas un souvenir précis de ce rêve. Je me souviens juste de Jae qui pleurait. Je dois le voir. Vraiment. 

C'est quoi cette vie ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas vivre ensemble ? J'arrêterai enfin de m'inquiéter pour lui... 

Je ne réfléchis plus et je suis mon instinct. Je vais aller le chercher dans cette endroit pourri... j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

J'enfile le jogging qui traîne sur ma chaise de bureau et au moment où j'allais refermer la porte de la chambre derrière moi, j'entends la petite voix de Se Yeong : "Tu... pars?"

"- Je reviens vite."

Je ne prends plus le temps de me justifier. J'ai le sentiment qu'on est devenu des colocataires. La situation m'attriste mais j'en suis le seul responsable...

Je monte sur mon scooter et je prends la direction du Dolce Vita. Je me demande comment je vais y rentrer avec ma tenue... et sans argent. Quelle histoire vais-je pouvoir inventer ?

Devant les murs du bâtiment, je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps... je vois Jaejoong appuyé au mur, qui semble saoul. Je gare mon scooter.

"Jae !" J'ai presque envie de l'engueuler de le voir dans cet état. Il se retourne et me regarde étonné avec ses grands yeux noirs. Ils sont remplis de larmes. Merde, il est pas saoul... il pleure ! Je me précipite sur lui. Il porte la tenue du club... il manque des boutons à sa chemise, sa veste trop légère n'est pas refermée, son pantalon est froissé. 

"Jae ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? " je l'attrape par les épaules.

Il baisse la tête, mais ne marque aucune résistance. Il semble crevé. 

"Viens, je te ramène! " ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre. Il ne bouge pas. Ni ne recule, ni vient vers moi... je m'approche, je découvre avec stupeur une marque bleue dans son cou.

"C'EST QUOI, ÇA?!"

Il passe sa main sur la blessure, la masse et fait une grimace. Il relève sa tête, sa joue est tuméfiée, son oeil un peu gonflé... il s'est battu ? Je le secoue par les épaules :

"JAE, PUTAIN !! EXPLIQUE-MOI !"

"- À la maison..." il articule difficilement. Je l'aide à monter à l'arrière, lui pose le casque sur la tête et me place devant lui. Je sens sa tête se caler contre mon épaule et ses mains serrent ma taille de toutes ses forces... Je crois sentir des larmes mouillées dans mon cou, mes yeux me brûlent... mais je ne dois pas pleurer, j'ai besoin de voir la route correctement.

Son appart est en désordre, les couvertures toujours par terre. Il s'effondre dessus.

Je m'assois près de lui, et caresse ses cheveux blonds. Je ne veux plus parler. Il pose sa tête sur mes genoux. De mon index, je touche l'arête de son nez, le contour de ses lèvres. 

Sa paumette est rouge vif, une larme est en train de sécher dessus.

"Yun... Yunho..."

Sa voix est cassée, tremble... Mon ange, que t'arrive-t'il ? Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux et s'écrasent sur son front.

"- Oui ?" J'aimerais l'encourager à parler mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va m'annoncer...

J'attends... Rien ne vient. Je finis par dire :

"Tu t'es battu ? Tu as fait un truc grave?" L'idée que Jae ait déjà fait de la prison ne me quitte pas... j'ai peur... si peur... avec un casier judiciaire comme le sien, à la moindre erreur, ils vont le coffrer...

"- Je sais pas... j'ai rien fait... si je l'avais fait... il serait mort. J'ai rien pu faire. Yunho... je suis désolé... je peux rien dire... j'ai besoin de toi..."

Je ne sais pas si je suis rassuré ou non mais le voir dans une telle détresse me donne envie de le protéger de tout mon être.   
Je penche mon visage vers le sien et dépose mes lèvres sur son front. L'odeur qui se dégage de ses cheveux me donne presque la nausée. Un mélange de tabac froid et d'alcool. Ce n'est pas l'odeur habituelle de mon homme... mais je passe outre...

Je pose mon front sur le sien. Ses yeux sont clos. Il ne bouge pas. Je le trouve... éteint. Lui, si lumineux... ce soir, il est comme mort. 

D'un coup, une étrange impression me traverse l'esprit :  
"Jae... tu as..." je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase. Les larmes coulent à flot sur ses joues...  
"- Je te jure... je ne voulais pas..."

J'ai peur de comprendre...

Il attrape mes joues avec ses mains tremblantes et plaque trop brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser est déchaîné. Sa langue force le passage dans ma bouche, et il s'énerve presque. Il n'y a rien de sensuel dans cet échange. J'ai envie de me reculer, mais il me maintient fermement. Je finis par m'arracher de son emprise. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens :

"Yunho, ne me laisse pas... c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi..."   
"- Jae... quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?" Il secoue la tête en signe d'aquiescement. 

Le fait de savoir qu'il a souffert me brûle de l'intérieur :

"QUI ?!"

Il hausse les épaules. Il finit par me dire :

"Yunho... tu peux être doux avec moi, cette nuit? J'en ai si besoin..."

Je me tais, et pose calmement mes lèvres sur son nez. Il ferme les yeux. Je retire doucement sa veste, sa chemise et je me penche sur son torse. Je suis soulagé de voir qu'il n'a pas d'hématome sur cette partie du corps. Je caresse très délicatement sa peau, du bout de mes doigts. Il se laisse faire, presque endormi. Je retire mon sweat, et plaque mon torse nu sur le sien pour embrasser ses lèvres. 

L'odeur de sa bouche m'enivre. Mes mains caressent son flanc, et son ventre.   
Je tente de passer ma main dans son pantalon, et là je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus de bouton... est-il tombé? 

Je retire doucement son habit, alors qu'il soulève un peu son bassin pour m'aider. La stupeur me prend : "Jae... t'as pas de sous-vêtement ?!"   
Il ne répond pas... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? L'idée qu'il ait pu coucher avec quelqu'un m'était venue en tête, mais pourquoi cet état ?

Il se retourne sur le côté d'un coup, me faisant basculer derrière lui. Son dos... son dos est couvert d'ecchymoses, de traces, de lacérations. Je me recule d'un coup. Mes yeux tombent sur ses fesses d'ordinaires si opalines... elles sont recouvertes de bleus, de morsures et de sang. Je pousse un cri d'horreur et rebascule Jae de façon à ce qu'il me fasse face.

"Qui est l'enculé qui t'a mis dans cet état ??!!"  
"- C'est moi, pour le coup, l'enculé..."  
"- PUTAIN JAE !! J'AI L'AIR DE RIRE, LÀ ??! C'EST QUI, BORDEL !!"

Il fond en larme dans mes bras... et finit par tout me raconter...


	9. Lavender ~Interlude~

Ça a une odeur sucrée et c'est comme si

C'était un tapis violet fait de pétales de fleurs

En tant qu'ami, je cacherai ces sentiments tout le temps

Et te montrerai un sourire

Je suis devenu si proche de toi, maintenant

Comment pourrais-je t'avouer mes sentiments ?

Ça a une odeur sucrée et c'est comme si

C'était un tapis violet fait de pétales de fleurs

En tant qu'ami, je cacherai ces sentiments tout le temps

Et te montrerai un sourire

Je suis devenu si proche de toi, maintenant

Comment pourrais-je t'avouer mes sentiments ?

Je ne veux pas ruiner notre relation maintenant.

Oh, je t'aimeraipour toujours et à jamais.

Si mes sentiments ne sont pas accessibles, je n'en parlerai plus,

Cela devrait disparaître un jour, quand je les chérirai, seul.

Mes sentiments secrets me brûlent.

Je me vois dans un champ de lavande

Même si je cache ces sentiments doux-amers

Mon coeur bat si fort quand je vois à nouveau ton sourire.

Alors que tu agis, tu ne remarques pas (mes sentiments)

Nous blaguions ensemble

En cachant tout devant mes yeux

Il y a un tapis de fleurs qui fleurit avec éclat

C'est comme un tapis d'amour, j'ai arrêté ma respiration

Oh, je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais 

Je ne te parlerai jamais de mes sentiments inaccessibles 

Je les garde en moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent

Mes sentiments cachés ne sont représentés 

Que par la lavande violette

Même si je suis proche de toi

Pourquoi es-tu si loin ?

Je veux pleurer. Ta voix

Reste toujours bloquée dans mes oreilles

Si mes sentiments sont inaccessibles, je n'en parlerai à personne

Ils devraient disparaître un jour quand je les embrasserai seul

Mes sentiments secrets me brûlent

Je ne peux pas les cacher

Je ne te parlerai de mes sentiments inaccessibles 

Je les garderai en moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent

Mes sentiments cachés ne sont représentés 

Que par la lavande violette

甘い香りがする紫色した花びらのカーペットみたい友達のままずっとこの気持ち隠して笑顔見せる近くなりすぎた 今更どんな顔をしてこの想い伝えるの？壊したくないの 今のふたりをああずっとずっとずっとずっと好きだよ届かぬ想いだけなら誰にも言わずに一人で抱えたらいつか消えるはずと秘めたセンチメント 熱を帯びていく私を重ねた ラベンダーに切ない感情に蓋をしてもまたあなたの笑顔にざわめく気づかれてしまわないように振舞いながらふざけ合った目の前をすべて覆い尽くした鮮やかに咲きほこる花模様まるで恋模様 息が止まったああずっとずっとずっとずっと好きだよ届かぬ想いは決して告げることはなくこのまま枯れるまでしまっておきましょう秘めたセンチメント 気づいているのは紫色した ラベンダーだけこんなに近くでもなぜこんなにも遠いの？泣きたくなるあなたの声が耳に(ずっと)張り付いたまま届かぬ想いだけなら誰にも言わずに一人で抱えたらいつか消えるはずと秘めたセンチメント 熱を帯びていく隠せないほどに届かぬ想いは決して告げることはなくこのまま枯れるまでしまっておきましょう秘めたセンチメント 気づいているのは紫色した ラベンダーだけ


	10. Love You More

Kim Jaejoong se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Ses blessures le gênaient, l'assise était inconfortable.

C'est Yunho qui prit la parole en premier :

"On veut porter plainte."

Le flic le regarda :

"- Qui ? Toi ou lui ?"

Le blond baissa la tête et regarda ses genoux en marmonnant :

"- Moi."

"- Je t'écoute. "

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du jeune homme. Qu'aurait-il dit ? La honte le submergeait, la douleur aussi.

Le commissariat semblait exiguë, le malaise était palpable. Quelques officiers grattaient des rapports à leurs bureaux. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention aux deux jeunes hommes.

Yunho posa un peu brutalement sur la table, le certificat médical pour incapacité de travail et les photos des blessures de son petit-ami.

Le flic les prit et jeta un œil.

"Ah ouais... quand même. Et ça s'est passé comment ? Qui est l'agresseur ?"

Jaejoong prit une grande respiration ne sachant pas par où commencer.

"Je... j'avais besoin d'argent... et... bah... j'ai répondu à une annonce mais je voulais pas y aller mais c'était la seule solution... enfin..."

"- Bon, accouche mon petit. J'ai pas toute la journée." L'officier devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, le visage aussi rond que son ventre, le crâne dégarni. Il regardait le jeune homme assis en face de lui sans vraiment le prendre en pitié. Si c'était encore une histoire de bar à hôtesses, il en avait vraiment ras-le-bol.

Yunho prit les devants :

"- Il s'est fait arnaquer en travaillant au Dolce Vita et s'est fait abuser. Ça se voit, non ?"

Le policier se tourna vers lui avec un sursaut de lucidité :

"- En fait, t'es qui toi, par rapport à lui ?"

Jaejoong intervint :

"- Mon ami. C'est mon meilleur ami..."

"- Bon, le Dolce Vita. Ouais. Donc... tu faisais le tapin là-bas parce que t'as besoin de fric et un type t'as un peu molesté, c'est ça ? Il t'a payé au moins ?"

Yunho se redressa en frappant des deux mains sur le bureau :

"- PARDON ?! C'est ça la protection des citoyens ?"

"- Écoute, jeune homme, quand on se jette dans la gueule du loup..."

"- Tu saoules, Dong Sik, laisse-moi prendre ce cas." Une policière avait secoué le siège du flic pour le faire bouger et prendre sa place. Elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge mais semblait bien plus réceptive. "Comment tu vas ?" S'adressa-t'elle sur un ton maternel à Jaejoong. Il se renfrogna dans sa chaise.

Porter plainte, c'est lui qui avait dit qu'il le ferait. Sans grande conviction. Mais c'était pour calmer Yunho qui était prêt à en découdre physiquement avec l'agresseur.

La flic demanda aux deux jeunes hommes de venir dans une pièce à l'écart afin d'être plus à l'aise pour parler.

Dans ce bureau plus discret, Jaejoong dût une nouvelle fois expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Le grand brun à ses côtés, eût à nouveau du mal à contenir sa colère, quand son petit-ami décrivit la scène.

Les coups et la violence sadique dont son amant avait été victime, étaient insoutenables. Le vieux pervers avait pris un malin plaisir à infliger des blessures profondes sur le corps du jeune homme pendant son viol. Jaejoong racontait en retenant ses larmes. La flic notait sa déposition sans sourciller.

Elle finit par demander : "Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas défendu ?"

Jaejoong haussa les épaules en répondant :  
"- Je l'aurais tué." Il se tut un instant puis ajouta : "J'ai essayé de me défendre sans lui infliger trop de mal... mais... la prison, je connais. Je ne veux plus."

Elle décortiqua son casier judiciaire :

"- Vous avez fait de la prison pour parricide pour des faits similaires infligés à votre mère." Elle annonça ça sur un ton plutôt naturel mais Yunho sursauta. Il tenta de garder son calme et de faire comme s'il savait, mais dans sa tête c'était l'explosion.

Comment... comment cet enchaînement dans la vie de Jae avait pu être possible. Sa gorge se noua. Par quoi son ami avait dû passer pendant toutes ses années ? Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et serra ses doigts en signe de réconfort, ou peut-être pour lui dire qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Jaejoong fut soulagé par la présence de Yunho. Bien qu'il aurait souhaité lui apprendre autrement la raison de son emprisonnement.   
Le fait de sentir la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule le décontracta :

"Oui. J'ai tué mon géniteur parce qu'il avait violé et violenté ma mère."

Les doigts de Yunho s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans l'épaule de son homme, autant que son cœur se serrait. Cet homme, il l'aimait. Et quoiqu'il arrive, il devait tout faire pour changer la donne et lui faire vivre une part de bonheur.

℘

Se Yeong n'avait pas cherché à joindre Yunho. Elle admirait Yi Sang et à cet instant précis, il lui semblait que rien n'avait plus de valeur que ce petit bout qui dormait à points fermés.

L'amour ? Elle y croyait encore un petit peu...

Des mois. Des mois qu'elle se disait que ça irait mieux avec Yunho. Des milliers d'heures passées à se demander avec quelle pouffe il pouvait être. Mais elle sentait la sincérité de Yunho quand il lui disait qu'il ne voyait pas de filles.

Cependant, son instinct ne la trompait pas. Yunho n'avait pas la tête à partager quoique ce soit avec elle. Si ça avait été le cas auparavant, c'était à présent révolu. Elle sentit son cœur se réduire en miette à cette pensée.

Comment et pourquoi leur relation avait échoué alors même qu'ils devenaient parents ?

Quand Se Yeong vit la première fois Yunho et qu'elle fût marquée par sa prestance, elle s'était dit qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour le revoir. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait retenu l'adresse de Changmin où elle avait livré, la première fois, du poulet, pour finir par devenir amie avec les garçons. 

Pendant plusieurs mois Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun et Se Yeong se voyaient régulièrement. Et souvent, Yunho se joignaient à eux.

Junsu eut, pendant un moment, le béguin pour la jolie brune. Mais il comprit rapidement que son attention n'était pas portée sur lui et il finit par abandonner. 

  
Yunho, lui, était le bon pote. Celui qui rigolait, lançait des Vannes, et riait de bon cœur à celles des autres. Il était très sociable et Se Yeong peut facilement devenir sa confidente.

Elle se rappela de ce moment où il l'avait appelé très tard dans la nuit, car il avait fait un rêve qui l'avait angoissé. Ce fût peut-être cette fois-là que leur relation avait pris une tournure plus intime, elle lui avait promis de ne jamais le laisser tomber. Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.  
C'était chez Yunho. Il avait commandé un repas pour deux personnes au fast-food pour lequel elle bossait, et lui avait supplié de rester avec lui l'après-midi.

C'était elle qui avait initié le baiser. En s'en rappelant, Se Yeong eut le cœur serré. Yunho s'était laissé faire. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui de manière très claire. Ses intentions étaient visibles et le jeune homme ne l'avait pas repoussé. C'était un vrai baiser. Pas juste un petit bisou qui claque. Se Yeong l'avait embrassé avec passion et tout son corps avait frissonné de désir.

Puis Yunho avait ri. Un petit rire, gêné, et il avait demandé : "Tu voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble ?"

Se Yeong se demandait aujourd'hui, pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça sur un ton presque moqueur. Leur amitié avait été très profonde, et la réponse à sa question semblait évidente.

Elle souffrait. Ses yeux la brûlaient, son cœur s'émiettait. Elle se forçait à dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, elle savait que c'était faux.

Et puis... il y avait Yi Sang. Yunho était le père de son fils... un infime espoir subsistait toujours.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle quitterait la maison dès qu'elle le pourrait, et la réaction de son petit-ami l'avait quelque peu rassérénée. Il lui avait demandé de rester.

Le petit se mit à pleurer. Patiemment, elle ouvrit sa chemise et plaça la petite bouche affamée face à son mamelon. Yi Sang se calma instantanément au sein de sa mère.

Il était plus de 19h, Yunho était parti depuis le milieu de la nuit dernière et n'avait donné aucune nouvelle... et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?  
Ils vivaient comme deux étrangers. Elle se résigna à ne pas l'appeler.

℘

  
Yunho finissait de ranger la vaisselle dans la cuisine de Jaejoong.  
Le jeune homme blond, assis en tailleur au sol, l'observait.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du commissariat, Yunho avait décidé de tout nettoyer et avait demandé à Jae de se reposer un peu.

Il avait appelé ses différents patrons pour prévenir de ses absences.

"Une journée pour mon ange." avait-il déclaré à Jaejoong, en raccrochant.

Et il avait commencé à astiquer, balayer, à laver, sous l'oeil méfiant de son ami.

Ce fût quand même le blond qui fit la cuisine. Depuis quelques mois, il avait repris sa passion pour les couteaux et autres ustensiles, et s'était remis derrière les fourneaux. Il prépara un dîner délicieux pour son amant, qui lui demanda plusieurs fois de s'arrêter et de s'assoir.

Pendant que le plat mijotait, Jae s'était assis sur les genoux de Yunho qui était assis en tailleur dans le salon. Il posa ses bras autour du cou du beau brun.

"Combien de temps on va vivre comme ça ? " demanda Jae avec une mine presque boudeuse.

Yunho se sentit honteux. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question... il embrassa son amant.

Ce fût un baiser doux, bref mais pleins de sentiments. Son cœur brisé par leur relation compliquée, la vie tragique que menait Jaejoong, son désir d'être bon avec tous les gens qu'il aimait... sa vie à lui. Yi Sang et Se Yeong.

Malgré lui, une larme roula sur sa joue hâlée. Jaejoong l'essuya de son pouce et prit la tête de Yunho contre sa poitrine. Il huma ses cheveux si doux qui lui chatouillaient les narines et il emplit son âme du parfum suave de son amant.

Peu importe ce que fût sa vie, il aurait tout donné pour stopper le temps à ce moment précis.

Il finit par briser la magie du moment en murmurant :

"Ne pleure pas, mon amour... ne pleure pas..."

Yunho se redressa. C'était la première fois que Jae usait de ce surnom. Lui qui était peu enclin à laisser parler son cœur. Mais le blond planta ses yeux noirs dans son regard :

"Je ne poserai plus cette question... je vais juste me laisser porter par cette vie comme elle est. J'ai compris que c'est difficile pour toi aussi..."

"- Comment aurai-je le droit de me plaindre quand tu as vécu des choses si affreuses ? Pendant ces cinq années où tu as disparu, j'ai souri, j'ai ri... et j'ai même conçu un enfant... alors que tu étais derrière des barreaux pour avoir défendu ta mère ! Comment ai-je pu vivre paisiblement... et tu souffrais. Et tu souffres encore ?"

Jae balaya d'un geste de la main tous les mots que Yunho venait de prononcer.

"- Pour qui tu me prends ? Tu as oublié ? Tu crois que je vais me détruire avec si peu ?"

"- Si peu ?! Mais si j'avais vécu le quart de ta vie, je me serais jeté dans le fleuve Han !"

Jaejoong baissa la tête. Il y avait bien eu des moments où il y avait pensé mais sa mère et Yunho étaient ceux qui l'avaient retenu... et il était toujours là, debout, malgré les coups de battes de la vie.

Il posa son front sur celui de son amant et exerça une pression pour le faire basculer sur le sol. Ses lèvres vinrent trouver celles de son partenaire. Yunho s'enivra à son odeur, à son goût. Il avait peur de poser ses mains sur les dos du joli blond. Peur de sentir les cicatrices, peur de lui faire mal.   
Leurs langues jouèrent un long moment. Les mains douces de Jaejoong ne faisaient que caresser le visage du brun.

Il se releva d'un coup.

"Putain ! Ça crame !"

Il courut vers la cuisine et éteignit sous la casserole : "Moins une !" Il éclata de rire.

Yunho se plaça derrière lui, et l'enserra si fort. Il posa ses mains sur celles du cuisinier :

"Apprends-moi."

Jae se retourna :

"- Non... quand on vivra ensemble, c'est moi qui fera la cuisine. Je veux cette exclusivité. "

Les rires les reprirent...

℘

20h33. Le téléphone de Jaejoong n'arrêtait pas de vibrer, de l'autre côté de la pièce. 

Ils avaient allumé la télé et regardaient une émission marrante qui détendait l'atmosphère. 

Yunho se dit brièvement qu'il devrait rentrer. Dans son for intérieur, il ne se sentait pas si bien. Un peu coupable envers la femme et le fils qui étaient sans nouvelle de lui depuis trop longtemps. Il se mit à gesticuler sur la couverture peu confortable au sol, la tête de Jae sur ses genoux. L'engourdissement dans ses jambes se faisait de plus en plus présent. 

Le jeune homme releva sa tête :

"Ça va pas ?"

"- Je... si... ça va... mais... je crois qu'il faut que je rentre... je ne veux pas te laisser... mais..."

Jaejoong fit une moue avec sa bouche. 

"- Ouais, je comprends... " Yunho connaissait bien la mine boudeuse de son amoureux. Il lui mit sa pichenette habituelle sur le bout du nez.

"- Je passe en coup de vent chez moi, et je reviens dans la nuit... Ça te va ?"

La joie illumina les yeux du jeune homme, quand des coups saccadés furent frappés à la porte.

"OUVRE ! OUVRE OU ON DEFONCE LA PORTE !"

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se regardèrent. Qui était-ce ?

Jae se leva mais Yunho retint son poignet.

"Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Dans ton état ? Tu vas aller ouvrir à un malade qui tambourine ? Laisse-moi faire..."

Quand Yunho ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva face à un gros gaillard et un petit chauve. Jaejoong reconnut son "patron" du Dolce Vita.

"Tu fous quoi ?" Lui balance le gros. "Ça fait presque deux heures qu'on t'appelle. On doit te rappeler les Termes du contrat ?"

Yunho repoussa d'une main les deux hommes :

"- Vous lui voulez quoi ? Il est blessé. Il ne viendra pas."

Le petit chauve partit dans un rire gras qui lui fit découvrir ses dents pourries.

"- Il ne vient pas ? T'es qui pour décider ça ? Tu sais combien il a touché hier ? S'il ne vient pas... il me rembourse ce qu'il a reçu... avec les intérêts ! "

Le gros s'avançait vers Jaejoong qui se relevait doucement de sa place. Se battre ne lui faisait pas peur en soi, mais son corps était encore un peu endolori et la peur que cela ne dégénère et retombe sur lui, le saisit.

Yunho sentant le danger, attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, une assiette qui traînait encore sur la table et la balança à la tête du gros.

Le bovin se retourna d'un coup, fou de rage et se jeta sur Yunho. Le petit chauve l'arrêta : "Dong Yeop, arrête... Jaejoong, viens, poulette."

"- Pou... poulette ?!" L'appelation rendit Yunho complètement fou. Il se tourna vers son amant : "Il t'a appelé... POULETTE ?"

Jae haussa les épaules, fixa le gros dans les yeux :

"- Ils ont tous les deux un amour dévorant pour les volatiles... spécialement la volaille, non?" Balança-t'il en se souvenant qu'il avait été également qualifié de "poulet" la veille.

"- Bon, sans rire. Jaejoong, t'es attendu. Y a des clients qui te réclament."

A ce moment, le jeune blond retira d'un coup son t-shirt en hurlant :

"- COMMENT J'Y VAIS ? COMME ÇA ? ET TU VEUX VOIR L'ÉTAT DE MON CUL ? DEGAGE DE CHEZ MOI !"

"- Ce que tu fais de ton corps ne me regarde pas, ma poulette. Et ton cul, plutôt que de me le montrer, tu ferais mieux de le ramener. Ou tu me rends le fric."

La colère grandissait en Jaejoong, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de leur exploser la figure à tous les deux.

Il réfléchit aux options qu'il avait et finit par répondre :

"Ok... j'arrive. Je prends une douche et je viens."

Les deux mafieux se regardèrent et convinrent de l'attendre à la porte d'entrée. 

" Cinq minutes. Pas une de plus." Et ils claquèrent la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

Yunho se tourna en colère vers le jeune blond :

"Mais t'es complètement malade ! Je t'interdis d'y aller !"

Jae lui fit un geste pour l'inciter à chuchoter.

"- Ils sont là... tais-toi. Tu crois vraiment que je vais y aller ?"

"- C'est quoi ton plan ?"

"- La fenêtre de la salle-de-bain... elle donne sur l'arrière-cour. Tu m'aides ?"

Avec un peu de force dans les bras et pas mal de dextérité, les deux jeunes hommes s'extirpèrent de l'ouverture assez étroite. Jaejoong sauta pieds joints dans la cour, rejoint immédiatement par Yunho.

"Et maintenant ?" Demanda le brun.

"- Je vais me planquer à l'hôpital dans la chambre de ma mère."

"- Tu déconnes, là ! Si le directeur te choppe... nan, nan... je... je te ramène chez moi."

Jaejoong le regarda ébahi.

"- Chez toi ? Avec ta meuf et ton gosse ?"

"- Jae... c'est pas《ma meuf》... enfin... ça ne l'est plus. On n'est plus ensemble."

"- Mouais... en attendant, elle vit chez toi et dort dans ton lit..."

Yunho poussa un soupir. Oui, elle dort dans son lit sans que cela ne l'émoustille pour autant. Donc bon...

"- De toutes façons, sans discussion possible. Tu viens. Je te laisse pas seul avec ses deux tarés et tu n'iras pas au Dolce Vita. Ni ce soir, ni jamais.   
Et demain, je m'occupe de ta mère. On la change d'hôpital."

Le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire pesait à Jaejoong. Il détestait être celui à qui on imposait des choses. Mais il savait que Yunho ne faisait ça que pour son bien.

Bien sûr, c'était dans l'urgence que Yunho le faisait venir chez lui... il avait mis tant de temps à lui ouvrir son intimité. 

Devant la porte de l'appartement propre et design, Jae se souvint de leurs retrouvailles et leur seconde séparation.   
Yunho tapa le code d'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

Se Yeong était dans le canapé, en pyjama. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers la porte, ne répondit pas au salut de Yunho. Jaejoong était resté dans le couloir extérieur attendant l'aval de son petit-ami pour entrer.

"Se Yeong, je... euh... je ne suis pas seul... j'ai dû ramener un ami..."

Elle se tourna enfin. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle avait pleuré. Yi Sang était endormi dans ses bras.

"- Ah." Avait-elle répondu avant de se lever pour s'exiler dans la chambre et enfiler une robe de chambre ou quelque chose de moins débraillé. 

Jaejoong pénétra dans l'appartement, se déchaussa et resta planté dans le petit salon.

"Assis-toi." L'invita Yunho.

Il se posa sur le canapé et regarda l'écran de la télé qui était resté allumé. 

Se Yeong arriva. Elle avait posé Yi Sang qui dormait et avait passé une longue chemise noire par-dessus son leggings. 

"Bonsoir." Marmonna-t'elle avant d'aller boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine.

Elle avait reconnu le blond. Elle lui trouvait un charme indescriptible mais inaccessible. Son regard noir avait pénétré en elle, si bien que la froideur dont elle avait voulu faire preuve à cause de l'attitude de Yunho fondit comme neige au soleil.

"Vous avez faim, mon cœur ?" Lança-t'elle à Yunho, mielleuse.

Devant Yoochun, Junsu et Changmin, ils étaient toujours officiellement un couple... alors, elle se dit qu'il fallait jouer le jeu encore un peu. Mais Jaejoong sursauta à l'appelation de son petit-ami. Son visage se teint en rouge de colère. Yunho observa Jae et lui fronça les sourcils pour éviter qu'il ne bondisse sur elle.

"- Non, on vient de manger. Jaejoong a eu beaucoup de soucis... je t'expliquerai. Il va passer la nuit ici."

Une fois de plus, le jeune blond sentit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de refuser...

Se Yeong prépara quelques fruits coupés, qu'elle posa devant l'invité et s'asseya à ses cotés.

D'un coup, une idée folle lui vint... pour faire réagir Yunho... et si elle flirtait avec ce bel Apolon ?

℘

Jaejoong observa avec méfiance la jeune fille. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en chignon sur le haut de sa tête, des mèches s'en échappaient. Ses petits yeux rieurs ne montraient pas qu'elle venait d'accoucher. Cependant il lui semblait trouver une once de tristesse dans le regard. 

Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme ressentit un peu de pitié. C'était à cause de lui que cette jeune femme vivait cette période difficile. Pourquoi est-ce que rien n'était simple pour personne ?

Au final, ce n'était même pas la faute à Se Yeong. S'il fallait un coupable, la faute reviendrait-elle à Yunho ? Mais en quoi était-il fautif ? D'avoir été aimé et d'avoir aimé en retour ?

Il jeta un œil vers Yunho qui s'était assis sur le fauteuil en face d'eux. Comment ne pas l'aimer, avec son air protecteur, son teint bronzé, ses yeux en amande ?

Jaejoong soupira. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans ce salon, ne pouvant agir naturellement, en faisant attention aux moindres de ses gestes et regards.

"Comment va ta mère ?"

La voix de Se Yeong brisa le silence. Le blond se tourna vers elle, interrogateur.

"Yunho m'en a touché deux mots..."

"- Elle se remet." Répondit-il en prenant un morceau de poire.

"- On voit régulièrement Junsu, Changmin et Yoochun. Tu les connais, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle voulait absolument briser le silence.

A l'évocation des prénoms de ces anciens camarades, Jaejoong se perdit dans ses pensées. Il fut une époque très courte, avant que sa vie ne bascule, où il avait partagé de bons moments avec eux. Mais cela remontait à bien trop longtemps. Yunho ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait gardé contact avec eux. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui.

Yunho prit la parole :

"- Enfin... pas si régulièrement... ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu."

"- Ils sont passés ce matin. Yoochun a voulu t'appeler mais je lui ai dit de ne pas te déranger... tu semblais très occupé."

Jaejoong prit la parole :

"On était au commissariat. Yunho m'a accompagné." 

"- Au commissariat ?"

"- Je... j'ai été agressé... ils m'ont tabassé... et..."

Se Yeong prit un air horrifié :

"- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais... tu... tu vas bien ? " elle se tourna vers Yunho "Tu as bien fait de le ramener ici."

Les petits couinements de Yi Sang venant de la chambre firent lever Yunho avec le sourire aux lèvres. Jaejoong le suivit du regard jusque dans la chambre et le vit ressortir avec le nourrisson dans les bras.

Cette vision l'attendrit d'un coup. La pensée que le rôle de papa aimant convenait parfaitement à son amoureux le submergea. Yunho souriait à son bébé et Jae ressentit tout l'amour qu'il pourrait lui donner.

Pourquoi être intervenu dans cette vie et y foutre le bordel ? A présent, c'était lui qui se sentait le plus coupable. 

Il n'aurait pas dû insister quand Yunho lui en avait parlé. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se jeter de ce putain de pont...

Il sentit ses yeux le picoter.

"Tu viens pas le voir ?" Demanda Yunho à l'intention de son ami. Jaejoong secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ses mauvaises pensées et se leva pour aller voir ce drôle de phénomène dans les bras de son amoureux.

Le petit avait une bouille toute ronde et continuait de couiner dans les bras de son père. Ses petits cheveux hirsutes lui donnaient un air adorable et ses lèvres étaient celle de Yunho tout craché. 

"Pourquoi il pleure ?" Demanda Jaejoong.

"- Il a faim." Répondit Se Yeong qui déboutonna sa chemise prête pour allaiter.

"- Euuuh... tu vas faire ça, ici ?!" S'enquit Yunho, stupéfait. 

Se Yeong aurait voulu lui balancer une réplique dans la figure, concernant leur non-relation et le fait qu'il n'avait pas trop son mot à dire sur ce qu'elle faisait de son corps, mais elle se contenta d'attraper Yi Sang et de le poser contre elle.

Le sein rond et blanc de Se Yeong contrastait avec sa chemise noire. Jaejoong regarda cette toute petite bouche s'ouvrir si large pour attraper le mamelon. Le regard du joli blond brûla la jeune femme. Charmer un jeune homme en allaitant, quelle drôle d'idée. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça !?" Yunho avait presque crié, ce qui avait surpris Jaejoong.

Il se retourna vers son amant, étonné et répondit innocemment :

"- C'est la première fois que je vois un bébé téter... c'est fou comment il trouve seul le chemin de la nourriture..."

"- Oui, bah, détache tes yeux de là..."

Se Yeong s'amusa de la situation :

"- T'es jaloux, mon cœur ?"

Yunho soupira bruyamment et repartit vers la cuisine. 

Jaejoong se demanda d'abord de quoi Yunho pouvait être jaloux... s'imaginait-il que son amant puisse éprouver un quelconque désir envers cette fille juste parce qu'elle avait découvert son sein ? Quelle idée... avait-il peur pour lui... ou pour elle ?

Sagement, il rejoignit Yunho dans la cuisine américaine qui donnait sur le salon.

"Je... euh... tu as besoin d'aide ?" Jaejoong tenta de regagner la confiance du brun.

"- Viens avec moi, je vais te donner un pyjama."

Jae suivit l'homme de la maison dans la chambre. Il découvrit une pièce à coucher très classique, pour un couple. Des photos sur la table de nuit, deux oreillers, des habits sur un porte-manteau, une armoire avec miroir en face du lit. 

Yunho eut envie de fermer la porte derrière eux mais se retint.

"Yunho, c'était quoi cette remarque tout à l'heure ? T'es vraiment jaloux ? Tu penses qu'elle m'intéresse ?"

Le brun ne répondit pas et jeta sur le lit, un pyjama et caleçon. 

"- Va te rafraîchir sous une douche. Ça te remettra les idées en place."

"- Je vais prendre une douche... mais mes idées sont en places. C'est toi qui pète un câble, là... pour qu'une meuf me fasse de l'effet, de l'eau devra couler sous les ponts."

Il avait chuchoté ça à l'oreille de son bien-aimé. L'onde électrique qui parcourut l'échine de Yunho lui donna presque une érection. 

"- Arrête ça... sinon ça va mal tourner tout de suite... je vais pas pouvoir me retenir..."

Jae posa rapidement ses lèvres dans le cou de son chéri et partit vers la salle de bain.


	11. Love You To Death

_L'appartement de Yunho est plaisant mais plein. Peut-être que c'est moi qui prend trop de place, à bien y réfléchir._

_L'eau dégouline sur mes cheveux, le jet de la douche me détend. Je veux_ _profiter_ _de ce moment pour mettre mes_ _idées_ _en place. Quelle est la suite à donner à ma vie ? Ces enflures du club savent où j'habite... et ma mère est toujours à l'hôpital._

_Yunho_ _ne veut pas que je retourne la voir tant qu'elle est là-bas. Je crois qu'effectivement c'est plus sage._

_La flic a dit qu'elle prenait en charge ma_ _plainte_ _. Que va-t'il se passer ? Le vieux pervers sera arrêté ?_

_Trop de choses bourdonnent dans ma tête... je me laisse envelopper par la chaleur de l'eau qui se transforme en buée sur la paroie vitrée._

_Quelques-unes_ _de mes blessures me sont encore douloureuses._

_Je sors de la salle de bain en portant le pyjama de_ _Yunho_ _. Son odeur est dessus. C'est tellement bon d'être ainsi. Je me sentirai presque à l'aise... si je n'avais pas la vision de Se_ _Yeong_ _devant moi. Mais_ _qu'y_ _puis-je ? Elle vit ici. C'est moi l'invité..._

_Yunho_ _n'est pas au salon, seule la jeune mère y est. Elle pianote sur son téléphone pendant que son bébé dort contre elle. Je sens un sentiment nouveau naître en moi : l'impression que d'avoir un bébé est une_ _chose_ _formidable._

_Je m'approche d'eux deux et je_ _demande sans vraiment_ _y réfléchir :_   
_"Je peux le prendre ? "_

_Elle lève son_ _visage_ _vers moi. Ses grands yeux rieurs sont profonds, je me rends compte que je la qualifie de charmante. Elle me tend le bébé :_

_"- Bien sûr."_

_J'attrape la petite boule dans mes bras très maladroitement et reste planté debout avec ce petit gremlins qui fait des moues bizarres._

_Se_ _Yeong_ _se décale et pose sa main sur le canapé :_

_"- Assis-toi."_

_Je_ _prends_ _place à côté d'elle tout_ _en_ _observant le bébé. Mon cœur explose. Ce doit être une expérience tellement unique d'avoir un nouveau-né. Je suis presque jaloux de leur vie quasi-normale._

_En voyant les choses de l'extérieur, c'est une vie classique. Un bébé, un papa, une maman et_ _un_ _amant au tableau. Qu'est-ce qui change_ _vraiment_ _d'une autre famille?_

_Je pousse un soupir._

_"Ça va pas ?" Me_ _questionne_ _la jeune femme._

_"- Si, si... je me demande juste quand je pourrai mener une_ _existence_ _normale."_

_Je ne sais pas_ _pourquoi_ _mais ma_ _réponse_ _fait rire Se_ _Yeong_ _._

_"- C'est quoi normale ? Même quand tu penses que tout roule normalement... tu te prends des coups dans la figure..."_

_Je me retourne vers elle. Ma culpabilité me reprend. Elle se penche vers mon oreille et me chuchote :_

_"- Je sais que_ _Yunho_ _voit quelqu'un d'autre."_

_Je sursaute et tente de bredouiller un :_

_"- Non... je ne pense pas..." à peine audible._

_Yunho_ _fait son apparition à ce moment-là dans le salon et s'adresse à moi :_

_" Tu reprends le travail demain, ça ira ?"_

_Je vois à son air qu'il est un peu contrarié. Il ne doit pas aimer l'idée que je discute avec Se_ _Yeong_ _... d'un autre côté_ _s'il est_ _aussi_ _jaloux, pourquoi m'a-t-il ramené ici ? J'aurais pu trouver un autre endroit._

_Yi_ _Sang se met_ _à_ _pleurer dans mes bras._ _Yunho_ _me l'arrache un peu brutalement. Il commence à m'énerver._

_"Tu peux_ _être_ _plus doux, hein..." lui lance Se_ _Yeong_ _._

_Je me tourne vers elle :_

_"- Il est bizarre, non ?"_

_"- Serait-il jaloux ?" Lance-t'elle en sa direction, avec un petit sourire._

_Yunho_ _a_ _l'air_ _de comprendre qu'il agit d'une façon complètement immature qui ne lui ressemble pas._   
_Je me relève et lui fais_ _face_ _en_ _essayant_ _de détendre l'atmosphère et lui balance :_

_"Assis-toi, je vais pas te la voler."_

_Il plante ses yeux que je trouve si sensuels dans les miens. Ce petit jeu m'amuse follement. Essayer de noyer le_ _poisson_ _tout en succombant à son charme. Ah_ _Yunho_ _... tu me rends fou._

_Il reste debout et de tourne vers Se_ _Yeong_ _en prenant un air mielleux :_

_"On va se coucher ? Laissons_ _Jaejoong_ _prendre place sur le canapé."_

_À présent c'est mon_ _cœur_ _qui explose de jalousie. J'ai voulu jouer... et il joue en retour. Me dire qu'il va aller se glisser sous la même_ _couverture_ _qu'elle, me rend malade..._

_Se_ _Yeong_ _prend le chemin de la chambre et_ _Yunho_ _se retourne_ _vers_ _moi, me regarde avec un air narquois et passe délicatement sa langue sur ses fines lèvres que je crève d'envie de mordiller._

_"Dors bien." Me lance-t'il avant de rejoindre sa chambre._

_Aish..._

_Je prends le plaid et m'allonge sur le canapé. Le_ _velours_ _noir me caresse les joues mais le sommeil ne vient pas. J'attrape la télécommande, je coupe le son et je_ _regarde_ _les images qui bougent devant moi._

℘

Se Yeong s'est glissé sous la couette en serrant Yi Sang entre ses bras. 

Ma seule envie est de rejoindre Jaejoong, mais je me retiens. J'observe la femme qui partage ma vie depuis si longtemps, et me rends à l'évidence : bien que ce soit une personne que j'aime, il manque quelque chose. Je me suis persuadé pendant ses années, d'être amoureux d'elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. 

Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être amoureux de Jae. Mon cœur qui bondit quand je l'aperçois, mes sens en émoi quand je sens son parfum, cette envie si forte de le serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à l'étouffer, la douleur dans mon cœur quand il est loin de moi... je n'ai jamais eu des sentiments et émotions si forts envers Se Yeong.

Sous la couette, je me tourne dos à elle et attrape mon téléphone. 

"T'es bien installé ?" J'envoie le message à mon invité. 

On entend son téléphone résonner au salon. Il me répond :

"- Bah... comme sur un canapé, hein..."

"- Je suis désolé. On trouvera quelque chose de mieux demain."

"- Je compte rentrer chez moi quand même."

"- On en rediscute."

Se Yeong se retourne vers moi. 

"Tu écris à Jaejoong ? Vous me dérangez avec vos notifications... va plutôt lui parler au salon, pourquoi vous vous envoyez des messages... vous êtes bizarres, les mecs..."

Je suis confus. Elle a pas tort.

"- Pardon."

Je me lève et ferme la porte derrière moi avant de rejoindre mon homme. Le canapé est dos à la porte de la chambre, il ne me voit pas. La télé balance des images sans son d'une émission et lui, continue à regarder son téléphone. 

Je m'approche doucement de lui et lui ébourriffe les cheveux. Il sursaute. Il se retourne et lance un regard interrogateur vers la porte de la chambre. Je hausse les épaules en souriant et vient m'installer à côté de lui.

Il est allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, je soulève un peu sa tête pour la lui poser sur mes genoux. 

Je prends la télécommande, monte un peu le son et commence à zapper. Il y a un match de base-ball qui est rediffusé. 

"Ah nan... pas ça, pitié." Il râle. 

Je pose ma main sur sa tignasse et la peigne de mes doigts. La finesse de ses cheveux glisse entre mes doigts, je les emmêle avec plaisir et les recoiffe. J'adore ses cheveux. J'aimerais avoir les mêmes.   
Dégradés dans son cou, ils retombent joliment sur son front. Avec leur teinte blonde, mon amant ressemble vraiment à un ange. 

"Tu veux pas changer de chaîne ?!"

Un ange râleur et boudeur. Mais un ange. Je m'exécute. Comment peut-on ne pas aimer le base-ball ? 

Je tombe sur un vieux film chinois avec Bruce Lee.  
Ça, ça devrait plaire à celui que je considérais comme une petite nature fragile... De la baston et du sang...

Je me penche rapidement sur son front pour y déposer un baiser, et me redresse. La peur de me faire pincer par Se Yeong reste présente. 

"C'est quoi la suite du programme ?" Il me demande ça comme ça... mais je ne suis pas sûre de savoir de quoi il parle...

"- Bah demain on va au boulot... et faut qu'on s'occupe de ta mère. Je vais voir avec Junsu.. son cousin bosse dans un hôpital."

"- Attends... Junsu... j'ai compris que tu étais toujours en contact avec eux trois... mais... euh... ils savent pour moi ?"

Cela faisait un moment que je ne les avais plus vu. Et je ne leur ai jamais parlé de la réapparition soudaine de Jaejoong... surtout de cette manière. 

Comment le prendraient-ils ? 

"- Non, ils ne savent pas que tu es revenu... je ne leur ai rien dit... "

D'un coup, je réalise que Se Yeong est également proche d'eux et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle leur parle à ce sujet... je dois la briefer dès que possible...

Jaejoong se tourne complètement sur le dos, m'observant en étant sur mes genoux.  
Ses grands yeux me détaillent, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses m'attirent. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers la porte de la chambre, elle est toujours fermée. Et je fonds sur sa bouche.

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai eu envie toute la soirée... de le voir me taquiner à piquer ma jalousie m'a rendu fou de désir pour lui et si Se Yeong n'était pas là, je ne me serai pas retenu.

Je pense que je me contenterai de ce baiser ce soir, même si mon corps en réclame plus. Je joue avec le feu, je frôle l'interdit... est-ce que j'ai envie de me faire prendre ? Sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne...

C'est peut-être la solution à beaucoup de problèmes... Si Se Yeong apprenait pour Jaejoong et moi...   
Ah ! Son odeur me fait perdre mes sens, et sa tête appuie sur ma verge...

Lui dire ? Lui en parler posément ? L'accepterait-elle ?

L'excitation se fait trop forte... il le fait exprès... ne me provoque pas, mon Jae... je ne sais pas comment ça va finir... ni où... il a attrapé mon cou avec ses deux mains, me forçant presque à ne pas bouger. Notre baiser est plein de chaleur, de désir et de restriction... On sait tous les deux que l'on doit s'arrêter... et que c'est impossible pour aucun de nous de nous détacher... 

J'ai envie de le manger... tellement longtemps...

℘

_Son baiser irrite mes_ _sens_ _... la peur de se faire surprendre m'excite et me donne envie de tellement plus..._

_Mon corps est encore douloureux et les souvenirs affreux me reviennent en tête._ _Pourtant_ _l'envie de lui_ _est_ _si forte. Comme une impression qu'il_ _pourrait_ _être mon pansement, celui qui me soigne._

_Je sens la bosse se former sous ma tête en même temps que celle qui_ _apparaît_ _sous le plaid posé sur mes jambes._

_Et si Se Yeong sortait maintenant de la chambre... ça serait marrant. Ou pas, d'ailleurs... pourquoi je pense à elle pendant ce moment de tendresse. Mes mains accrochées derrière sa nuque l'empêchent de bouger et le sentir restreint de ses mouvements font encore plus monter mon excitation. J'appuie fortement ma tête sur la bosse sous moi... où allons-nous, mon amour ?_

_Je sens enfin ses mains venir caresser mes abdos, elles sont chaudes et douces. Mon érection est visible et la sienne rend ma position très inconfortable._

_Nos bouches se détachent enfin._

_"Arrêtons-là, Jae..." chuchote-t-il tout en laissant ses doigts jouer autour de mon nombril._

_Je me retourne boudeur, sa verge est si proche de mon visage sous ses vêtements..._

_"- T'es sûr ?" Lui demandai-je en apposant ma bouche dessus._

_Il rigole et repousse doucement ma tête._

_"- Arrête s'il te plaît... sinon je vais aller me venger sur Se Yeong."_

_Je me redresse d'un coup :_

_"- Essaye juste pour voir !"_

_Il rigole,_ _mais_ _je me sens un peu vexé, je me redresse et m'assois en tailleur à côté de lui et lui balance mon poing dans son épaule._

_La curiosité me pique :_

_"En fait... c'est... euh...c'est comment avec une fille ?"_

_Il part dans un rire très franc mais il rougit._

_"- Moins bien qu'avec toi, t'inquiète."_

_"- Nan, mais je suis sérieux... je ne comprends pas ce qu'on peut trouver à une meuf... j'ai_ _envie_ _de comprendre... c'est quoi l'attrait des hétéros pour les nichons ?"_

_"- Bah... ça peut avoir du bon, aussi." En disant ça, il passe sa main sur mon t-shirt au niveau de ma poitrine. "Mais rien ne vaut ton corps..."_

_Je lui lance un regard inquisiteur :_

_" Pourquoi tu t'es mis avec une meuf ? Je me suis toujours demandé si tu étais pas bi..."_

_Il hausse les épaules et continue_ _à_ _fixer l'écran où Bruce_ _Lee_ _enchaîne les frappes volantes._

_"- Me suis pas posé la question. Mais si tu veux qu'on parle de sentiments... on peut. Pour le_ _physique_ _, je dirai juste qu'y a des besoins... qui demandaient à être comblés."_

_Putain, il m'embrouille. Pourquoi j'ai démarré cette conversation tordue avec lui... pourtant je peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander :_

_"Mais Se_ _Yeong_ _, tu l'aimes bien un peu, non ?"_

_"- Tu_ _cherches_ _quoi,_ _Jae_ _? Tu crois pas que c'est assez compliqué comme ça ? Je_ _te_ _l'ai déjà dit et répété... je l'aime comme une amie, absolument pas comme une amante. C'était ma meilleure amie... et maintenant c'est la mère de mon fils. Tu veux quoi de plus ?"_

_Je me_ _renfrogne_ _. Pourquoi est-ce que je_ _n'arrive_ _pas à ne pas me sentir rassuré ? Pourquoi est-ce que je crains que cette jolie brune s'empare à nouveau de mon_ _Yunho_ _?_

_"- Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait lui dire pour nous deux ?" Osai-je sans décoller les yeux de la télé._

_Un long silence se fait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvre la bouche :_

_"- À_ _un_ _moment ou à un autre, il faudra bien..."_


	12. Secret

Yi Sang dormait à poing fermé, la main de sa mère sur son ventre. Elle avait perdu le sommeil.  
Le réveil sur la table de nuit indiquait 3h14, et cela faisait plus de quarante-cinq minutes qu'elle regardait s'égrener les secondes...

Yunho était toujours au salon, la télé zonzonnait, et la lumière était allumée.

Elle était habituée à l'absence du père de son enfant, mais son ventre se serrait toujours quand il n'était pas à ses côtés, la nuit. Elle se décida à aller le chercher au salon.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre qui donnait sur le petit salon, elle vit Jaejoong, la tête basculée en arrière sur le canapé en train de dormir. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en arrière et son visage était dégagé. Elle le trouva vraiment beau avec son visage si fin, comme s'il avait été dessiné. Les pieds de Yunho dépassaient de l'accoudoir. En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi, la tête sur les genoux de son ami.

Elle le secoua un peu, il ouvrit un œil.

"Viens... laisse ton copain s'allonger confortablement et viens te coucher."

Yunho se redressa difficilement, essuya le filet de bave qui avait dégouliné de sa bouche et se leva. Délicatement, il bascula Jaejoong pour le coucher sur le canapé et le recouvrit avec le plaid.

Il suivit Se Yeong dans la chambre, s'installa au lit, et tenta de se raccrocher à son sommeil.

"Yunho..." murmura Se Yeong.

Il ne répondit pas. Le sommeil commençait à l'emporter.

Elle se blottit contre son dos et serra ses bras autour de son ventre, contre ses abdos.

"Yunho, je t'aime."

"- Moi aussi, Jae." Murmura le brun dans un demi-sommeil.

Se Yeong pouffa de rire :

"- Même dans ces conditions, t'arrives a me faire rire ! Tu dors ?"

Yunho ouvrit ses yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire !

"- Euh... je... pardon... j'étais à moitié en train de rêver. Excuse-moi. Je... j'ai pas entendu ce que tu m'as dit." Mentit-il.

"- Rien d'important... c'est pas grave..." Elle soupira bruyamment et se retourna.

Elle avait eu un léger espoir, ce soir, que Yunho aurait pu se rapprocher d'elle.  
Il s'était montré jaloux et cela avait ravivé sa détermination à tenter de jouer la séductrice envers Jaejoong.

Mais n'était-ce pas là un comportement immature pour une jeune mère ? Elle était à présent, déterminée à récupérer l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis trois ans, pour qui elle n'avait pas hésité à aller à l'encontre de sa famille...

Mais si c'était vraiment fini avec Yunho... que ferait-elle de sa vie à présent ? Avec un bébé...

Son cœur se serra. Elle éprouva presque de la haine pour l'homme qui ronflait à ses côtés. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle le détestait.

Son instinct ne la trompait pas, elle en était persuadée... Il avait certainement une relation avec une autre, mais ça ne serait que passager... Elle le récupérerait en se servant de sa jalousie...  
Elle s'endormit enfin sur ces pensées.

Yunho coupa son réveil dès la première sonnerie pour éviter de réveiller la jeune femme et le bébé qui dormaient à ses côtés. Il se leva du premier coup, le cœur léger en pensant à Jaejoong qui dormait sur le canapé. Il attrapa ses habits et se faufila à la douche pour son rituel du matin.

Quand il en sortit, le peignoir autour de la taille, Jaejoong était en train de s'étirer sur le canapé en ouvrant un œil :

"Mmmh... belle vision dès le réveil." Lui lança le jeune blond d'un air gourmand. Yunho était heureux et rit :

"- Allez, il est bientôt 7h30... faut se dépêcher. Lève-toi."

L'invité souffla pour la forme mais se leva plutôt prestement et se dirigea vers le frigo :

"T'as quoi à manger ?" Demanda-t'il en se grattant la tête.  
Il se dit que les petits-déjeuners copieux de sa mère lui manquaient... mais tant pis pour ce matin, il se contenterait d'un bol de lait avec des céréales.

"- Tu veux un café ?" Demanda Yunho, enfin habillé, en allumant la machine à café.

"- Moi, je veux bien." Répondit une voix féminine qui fit retourner les garçons.

Se Yeong était venue sans bruit. Elle portait une chemise de nuit rouge, un peu large, en satin. Avec la lumière du soleil qui éclairait par la fenêtre, elle était resplendissante, ses cheveux tombant joliment sur les épaules. Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure et dévisagea les garçons.

"- Le bébé va bien ?" Demanda Jae, la bouche pleine.

La jeune mère s'assit face à lui, et lui sourit :

"- Il vient de téter et s'est rendormi."

Jaejoong répondit à son sourire. A cet instant précis, il se dit que cette fille était différente de l'idée qu'il se faisait du sexe opposé.  
Elle semblait vraiment gentille et douce et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Yunho s'était mis avec elle.

Il eut une pensée comme : "Si j'avais pas été gay, ce serait avec une fille comme elle que je pourrais être."  
Puis lui vint l'idée de partager un moment intime avec elle, et cette idée le répugna. Il secoua la tête et attrapa la tasse de café que lui donnait son petit-ami.

Yunho sentit poindre en lui la jalousie qui avait commencé la veille. Il avait toujours été un peu jaloux et possessif mais ce n'était que parce qu'il avait peur de perdre à nouveau l'homme qu'il aimait. Cependant, il décida de ne pas montrer son agacement, même si Jae venait de donner un de ses plus beaux sourires à Se Yeong.

Il s'assit entre les deux jeunes gens déjà attablés et posa négligemment sa main sur la cuisse de son amoureux, sous la table.

La chaleur de sa paume réchauffa le cœur de Jae. À cet instant précis, il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. Il se sentait bien, enveloppé dans une sorte d'écrin d'amour et de bien-être : son amant près de lui et une personne agréable susceptible de devenir une bonne amie...

Oui, mais. C'était en occultant qu'il avait volé l'amoureux de cette jeune fille... et quand elle l'apprendrait, ce n'était pas certain qu'elle souhaiterait rester amie avec lui. D'un coup, il comprit l'embarras de Yunho et sa situation très délicate, avec en plus, un bébé au tableau...

Jaejoong chassa ses pensées :

"Je dois vraiment voir ma mère aujourd'hui." Annonça-t-il.

"- Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas. " déclara son petit-ami.

"- Pourquoi ?" Demanda Se Yeong, curieuse.

Jaejoong leva ses yeux doux vers elle mais ne répondit pas.

"- Jae a eu un soucis avec quelqu'un là-bas. On va essayer de changer d'hôpital."

"- Le cousin de Junsu pourrait vous aider !"

Le blond sursauta :

"- Tu ne dois pas leur dire que je suis de retour, hein ?!" Lâcha-t-il prestement.

Se Yeong se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Yunho à propos de l'incarcération de Jaejoong. Elle observa le jeune homme à l'allure presque féminine et se demanda bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour se retrouver derrière les barreaux. Mais elle ne lui demanderait pas. Ce serait déplacé. Et de toutes façons, si le père de son enfant l'avait ramené à la maison, c'est que ce n'était pas un dangereux criminel récidiviste...

Elle tenta de rassurer Jaejoong :

"- C'est à cause de la prison ? Je comprends... je ne dirai rien... Mais je pense que ça leur ferait plaisir de te revoir."

Le jeune homme jeta un regard sur son petit-ami, les doigts de Yunho s'enfoncèrent dans la cuisse de Jaejoong, comme s'il avait gaffé.

Le blond se demandait jusqu'où en savait la jeune femme, mais décida de ne rien demander. Il hocha simplement la tête.

"On n'est pas obligé de dire que c'est ta mère..." Se Yeong fit une pause et regarda l'heure à l'horloge de la cuisine. "Vous allez être en retard, les garçons. Je m'occupe de ta mère, Jae."

Le ton familier qu'elle prenait avec lui, le surprit mais il s'en accomada.

"- Euh... d'accord... Mais pas un mot de moi aux autres, hein ?"

Elle sourit en signe d'acquiescement, puis tendit sa main :

"- Donne-moi ton téléphone."

Jae s'exécuta, elle y enregistra son numéro de téléphone et fit sonner son propre appareil.

Yunho observa leur manège en essayant de faire celui qui se détachait de la situation. Mais il bouillait intérieurement.

℘

"Ça va, tu prends tes aises avec Se Yeong." Balança Yunho énervé à Jaejoong en même temps que le casque du scooter.

Le jeune homme rit de la jalousie de son petit-ami et vissa le casque sur sa tête avant de s'installer sur l'engin.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son grand possessif et déposa un rapide baiser dans son cou avant que le scooter démarre.

Se Yeong observait par la fenêtre de la cuisine, le départ des garçons. Et il lui avait bien semblé que Jaejoong s'était fortement rapproché du cou de son petit-ami... Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant si elle avait bien vu...

Yi Sang se mit à couiner et les pensées de la jeune femme se tournèrent vers son fils.

Arrivés au boulot, ils prirent chacun leur poste. Ce jour-là, ils n'étaient pas affectés ensemble, et la journée sembla interminable pour les deux tourtereaux.

À plusieurs reprises, Se Yeong avait appelé Jaejoong afin de l'informer des avancements du transfert de sa mère vers le nouvel hôpital.

La première fois qu'elle avait appelé, le jeune homme avait été surpris. Quand elle avait pris son téléphone pour y enregistrer son numéro, elle avait inscrit son prénom suivi d'un cœur.  
Jaejoong se demanda ce que cachait exactement cet agissement. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, aucune fille ne s'était vraiment déclaré à lui, et comme il ne s'intéressait pas à elles, il n'y avait jamais fait attention...  
Cette histoire le turlupinait un peu, sachant la jalousie de son petit-ami. Quelles étaient les réelles intentions de la jeune fille ? Et comment devait-il vraiment réagir ?

Se Yeong avait été très serviable et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il apprit que sa mère était bien traitée et loin de cet hôpital.

Il se sentait coupable d'utiliser l'argent gagné au club pour finir de payer le traitement de sa mère, mais savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Yunho lui avait touché quelques mots et l'avait convaincu de retourner au commissariat pour les menaces reçues. Il devait le faire, mais n'en avait pas encore la force.

Il voulait tellement un peu de répit, un peu de bonheur... Juste quelques instants. Vivre sans pouvoir être celui qu'il était vraiment le fatiguait.

Si seulement... Si seulement il pouvait effacer certaines choses de sa vie, s'il avait eu une famille sereine avec un père bosseur et aimant, s'il avait pleinement accepté son homosexualité, si Se Yeong n'avait pas été là... Il frissonna à cette idée... Il s'en voulut immédiatement.

Était-il égoïste de vouloir vivre sa vie amoureuse comme tous les couples ?  
Il passa le reste de la journée à cogiter de quelle manière il pourrait récupérer son petit-ami de manière exclusive sans pour autant faire du mal à Se Yeong, mais visiblement... Il n'y en a pas.  
Soit ils restaient cachés et continuaient à vivre comme deux criminels, soit ils annonçaient leur relation, et cela risquait de faire mal entre autre à Se Yeong. Et Jaejoong avait, à présent, bien compris que Yunho tenait à elle même s'il n'en était pas amoureux.

À 18 heures, il reçut un message de son petit-ami lui disant qu'il l'attendait devant la porte arrière du bâtiment, pour rentrer du boulot. Jae était étonné, il finissait toujours deux heures plus tard. Mais Yunho le surprit en lui apprenant qu'il avait tout arrangé avec le patron, entre autre pour aller voir sa mère.

Trop heureux, Jae déposa sa tenue au vestiaire et rejoignit son beau brun.

"On peut d'abord passer à mon appart ?" demanda Jae en montant sur le scooter. "Je veux prendre un bouquin pour ma mère."  
Yunho acquiesça et démarra en trombe. C'est en voulant sortir de la ruelle, qu'il l'aperçut, bloquant la route.

Le gros bœuf était là. Et pas seul.  
Il était accompagné de quelques uns de ses acolytes.

"Alors ma mignonne ? On a décidé d'en faire qu'à sa tête ?" ironisa-t-il en donnant un coup sur le casque de Jaejoong. "Tu es toujours avec ton protecteur, on dirait... Ça va, les filles ?"

Jaejoong se leva de l'engin très énervé et voulut balancer son poing dans la figure du bonhomme, mais Yunho le retint :  
"Ne réagis pas à la provoc... C'est ce qu'il cherche..."

"- Il a raison ton petit copain. Viens avec nous, sagement, c'est la dernière chance qu'on te laisse... Après on t'abimera tellement que tu ne pourras plus travailler chez nous..."

Yunho empoigna son petit-ami qui s'était levé du scooter pour le faire s'y rasseoir et démarra en trombe.  
Il fonça vers les types qui semblaient ne pas vouloir bouger, mais ils s'écartèrent à la dernière minute, voyant que Yunho roulait toujours aussi vite.

Ce fut en arrivant à l'appartement de Jae, qu'ils découvrirent le carnage...  
La porte avait été forcée et les affaires gisaient sur le sol, la vaisselle avait été cassée, les couvertures souillées d'urine. Tout avait été saccagé. Jaejoong se laissa tomber au sol contre le mur et eut du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Fou de rage, Yunho appela la police. Si Jae n'avait pas la force de le faire, lui, le ferait.

Les flics ne tardèrent pas à arriver et constater les dégâts. Jaejoong promit de revenir au commissariat afin de porter plainte.

Dans le fouilli de l'appartement, il trouva le livre que sa mère chérissait tant. Il était miraculeusement intact.

℘

Junsu était parvenu à faire transférer madame Choi, la mère de Jaejoong, dans un hôpital de sa connaissance et surtout beaucoup plus proche de chez Yunho. Il attendait son ami, confortablement installé sur le canapé de chez lui, avec Se Yeong. Yi Sang était dans les bras du jeune homme qui gagatisait avec grand plaisir.

Après s'être assuré que sa mère était bien installée et qu'elle se remettait très bien suite à son traitement, Jaejoong lui annonça que pour le moment il logeait chez son ami.

Elle fut un peu déboussolée et inquiétée. Elle avait toujours du mal à parler. Cependant, elle arrivait à faire sortir quelques sons qui ressemblaient à des paroles réconfortantes. Jae n'avait pas voulu lui parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Il allait se demerder seul de ses problèmes.

Yunho était debout dans la chambre et regardait avec tendresse son amoureux s'occuper de sa mère. Il posa la panière de fruits qu'il avait acheté pour elle sur sa table de chevet.

  
Les médecins étaient confiants et avaient annoncé un rétablissement certain dans les semaines à venir..

C'est le cœur plutôt léger que Jae et Yunho prirent le chemin du retour. Jaejoong avait décidé de mettre de côté tout ce qui venait de lui arriver et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il vivait à l'instant présent.

"Je te dépose à la maison, et je rentre après mes cours de Taekwondo." Avait annoncé Yunho.

En bas de l'immeuble, il posa le pied à terre pour maintenir l'équilibre de son scooter en attendant que son petit-ami lui rende son casque.

"Tu montes pas ? Pas du tout ?" Demanda dépité Jaejoong.

"- Bon... cinq minutes en coup d'vent..."

Ce fût dans l'ascenseur que Jae put se libérer de cette tension accumulée toute la journée en se lovant dans les bras de son chéri.  
D'une main protectrice, Yunho caressa la tête blonde :

"Hey... je te fais confiance, tu t'occupes bien de Se Yeong et Yi Sang... mais pas de trop près."

Jaejoong pouffa de rire :

"- C'est plutôt à elle que tu devrais dire un truc pareil... je crois que je l'intéresse."

Et il lui raconta l'anecdote du matin et du numéro enregistré. Yunho fronça les sourcils. Cela ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Jae eut tout juste le temps de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant avant que la porte de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre.

En passant le pas de la porte, le blond s'immobilisa. Junsu, installé confortablement avec le petit dans les bras n'en croyait pas non plus ses yeux.

Jae et lui avaient été très amis durant leur enfance... jusqu'à tous ces quiproquos et le caractère de Jaejoong qui s'était assombri.

Le cœur du blond battait la chamade comme s'il avait fait une erreur et qu'on le prenait la main dans le sac.

"Jae... Jaejoong ?" Balbultia le jeune homme châtain.

L'interpelé n'arriva pas à répondre. Yunho essaya de faire diversion d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"- Woooow ! Junsu ! Comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps !"

"- Parle pour toi, hyung ! On ne te voit jamais... quand on passe avec les autres, t'es toujours au boulot... Mais... tu nous cachais Jaejoong ?"

"- Je... je viens de revenir en Corée..." mentit Jae.

"- Ah ouais ? Raconte-moi ça !" S'enthousiasma son ancien ami.

"- Y a rien de bien excitant, tu sais... j'étais resté en Chine chez ma tante après le décès de mon père. Bref... j'ai décidé de rentrer."

"- Et direct tu préviens Yunho... mais nous, non... on compte pour du beurre..."

Jaejoong fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque de Junsu et s'adressa à son petit-ami :

"- Tu vas pas être en retard à ton cours ?"

"- Tu repars déjà ? Quand est-ce qu'on peut se voir, avec les autres ?"

Se Yeong intervint :

"- Dimanche ! Venez tous dimanche ! Enfin toi, Jae, tu seras déjà là, n'est-ce pas ?" Lui demanda-t'elle avec un sourire à faire tomber tous les cœurs.

Yunho le remarqua et se souvint de ce que venait de lui dire son petit-ami. Il devait surveiller tout ce manège...

"- Oui, dimanche c'est bien." maugréa Yunho qui avait pensé passer un dimanche avec son amoureux... Pour le tête-à-tête, on repassera...

Il passa sa main sur la tête de Yi Sang en guise d'au revoir et passa le pas de la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Junsu n'avait pas l'air de vouloir repartir de suite, et était plutôt décidé à faire la conversation avec Jaejoong. Le blond s'était refermé comme une huître. Crevé par les événements de la journée, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger et fermer ses yeux.

Mais Junsu ne faisait que lui parler évoquant le passé, lui racontant les histoires des autres camarades qui avaient partagé leur classe. Jae n'écoutait qu'une oreille et commençait doucement à somnoler sur le canapé à côté de Se Yeong.

"Junsu, ta voix lui fait l'effet d'une berceuse pour bébé, regarde." La tête de Jaejoong dodelinait cherchant un appui quelque part, puis tomba sur l'épaule de Junsu.  
Ce dernier se releva doucement en tenant la tête de son ami pour le coucher correctement sur le canapé, puis l'observa.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a maigri... Il mangeait pas en Chine ou quoi ?"

Se Yeong haussa les épaules tout en détaillant l'ange endormi sur le canapé. Bien qu'elle le trouvait réellement beau et attirant, elle se sentit coupable pendant quelques instants de vouloir se servir de lui pour récupérer Yunho.  
Il passait par tellement de difficultés et elle le savait. Mais son besoin de récupérer son petit-ami était si pesant...

Junsu fit signe à son hôte qu'il partait après avoir une fois de plus bisouillé le petit bout dans les bras de sa mère. Il passa sa main sur les cheveux de Se Yeong, comme à son habitude, et lui sortit son éternel "Prends soin de toi, princesse !" avant de partir.

Yi Sang endormi, sa mère le coucha sur son lit avant de revenir poser une couverture sur Jaejoong.  
Elle remonta le plaid par-dessus ses épaules et prise d'une pulsion soudaine, elle se pencha sur le visage cristallin du jeune homme.  
Furtivement elle déposa un très léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jae qui n'avait certainement rien senti dans son sommeil.  
Mais la sensation de fraîcheur et l'ivresse de l'interdit fit monter la tension chez la jeune fille qui recommença, cette fois de manière plus appuyée.

"Yun..." Jaejoong ouvrit les yeux de surprise, croyant voir son petit-ami. Le visage de Se Yeong si proche du sien lui fit presque peur et il la repoussa d'un coup :  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" cria-t-il.

"- Je... Euh... Désolée..." balbutia la jeune fille, encore déroutée par ce que le jeune homme avait prononcé en se réveillant... Yun?

Dans sa tête, certaines idées et images se mettaient en place. Les textos que Yunho et lui s'étaient envoyés la nuit passée, Yunho couché sur les genoux de Jae, et ce matin... Elle avait clairement vu Jaejoong se pencher si près de Yunho qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il lui embrassait le cou. Et maintenant, quoi ? "Yun..."? Comme... Yunho?

Se Yeong secoua la tête... Yunho avec Jaejoong? Quelle idée...  
Yunho, homo ? Non... Impossible.  
Ce n'était pas possible.  
Lui, là, allongé sur le canapé, avec ses airs efféminés sous son regard masculin, pourquoi pas... Mais Yunho ?

Elle se releva en riant intérieurement de ses suppositions farfelues. Elle regarda une dernière fois son invité sur le canapé et dit avec un certain aplomb :

"Excuse-moi, j'ai été tenté de me venger de Yunho en me servant de toi...  
Je suis peut-être idiote mais prête à tout pour l'avoir...  
Aide-moi à le récupérer s'il te plaît. Parle-lui pour moi..."  
Jaejoong se redressa sur ses coudes, mal à l'aise de la demande de la jeune fille :  
"- Euh... Je... Euh... D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire..."

℘

Jaejoong s'était levé tôt ce dimanche matin. Il avait l'intention de faire plaisir à son petit-ami et s'était rendu au marché pour y acheter des produits extra-frais et concocter un petit-déjeuner royal comme lui seul en avait le secret.

La veille, ils étaient sortis tous les deux pour boire un verre à l'extérieur, Jaejoong avait besoin de se changer les idées. Yunho lui avait parlé d'une boîte gay, mais il avait refusé, préférant rester au calme et en amoureux.  
Devant leurs bières, Jaejoong avait failli raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Se Yeong. Mais craignant une réaction vive de Yunho, il se retint.  
Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave et elle s'était excusée, donc bon... Pourquoi revenir dessus ?

En choisissant ses fruits sur l'étalage, Jaejoong se rapella avec délectation du baiser brûlant qu'ils avaient partagé dans l'ascenseur en rentrant chez Yunho. Ils avaient tous les deux fortement envie l'un de l'autre et ils eurent bien l'idée d'aller chez Jae... Mais l'appartement était resté dans un sale état et le jeune homme n'avait pas trouvé la force de le nettoyer.

"Il faudra bien... Maman sort bientôt de l'hôpital..." pensa-t-il en tâtant un kiwi pour vérifier sa maturité. Il le mit dans son sac et en chercha un deuxième.

De retour chez Yunho, il entendit l'eau de la douche dans la salle de bain. Quelqu'un était réveillé.  
Il se mit à la cuisine et commença une de ses activités favorites. Couper, trancher, tailler, faire bouillir, épicer, se laisser porter par les odeurs et ses sens... Concentré dans sa cuisine, il ne sentit pas Yunho se rapprocher de lui et l'attraper par les hanches.

"Bonjour mon ange." lui sussura-t'il au creux de l'oreille tout en plaquant son ventre sur le dos du blond, le coinçant contre le plan de travail. Jae sentit que Yunho n'était recouvert qu'avec une serviette de bain et cette idée l'excita fortement d'un seul coup.  
"C'est dur de résister..." continua à murmurer Yunho tout bas, ce qui fit frissonner Jaejoong. Le brun passa sa main sur l'érection naissante de son petit-ami et la massa quelques instants.  
Jaejoong lâcha les ustensiles qu'il avait en main et ferma les yeux pour se noyer dans le plaisir qui le submergeait.  
Il sentit contre ses fesses le membre durci de son partenaire et bégaya à voix basse : "Et... Se... Yeong..."  
Yunho plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Jaejoong et chuchota : "Elle vient de se rendormir... Laisse-moi faire... Vite fait... Je ne tiens plus..."

Jaejoong secoua la tête en signe d'acquiescement. D'une main de maître, Yunho retira le pantalon de Jae et après avoir humidifié son sexe avec sa salive, le pénétra sans hésitation, ce qui fit sortir un petit cri à Jaejoong.

À l'instant présent, le blond eut en tête la nourriture qui allait être gaspillée s'il venait à prendre son plaisir à cet endroit précis, et pendant que son petit-ami augmentait les va-et-vients, il balaya de son bras, les morceaux de légumes coupés, qui atterrirent dans une casserole.  
Yunho rit de l'intention de son partenaire et se mit à le caresser pour lui donner le plaisir attendu.

L'excitation était telle et cela fut si longtemps qu'ils en avaient besoin, qu'ils ne tardèrent pas tellement à être soulagés de leur désir brûlant.

Haletant, Jae reprit son souffle en observant le bois du plan de travail. Il n'avait pas été souillé par son sperme... Mais il y en avait par-terre. Rapidement, Yunho replaça la serviette de bain autour de sa taille et saisit le papier essuie-tout. Il nettoya le sol sans rien dire pendant que Jaejoong remit son pantalon.

Ce fut dans cette situation très spéciale que Se Yeong les surprit. Elle mit du temps à vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.  
Son petit-ami à quatre pattes devant leur invité tenant du Sopalin... Tandis que l'autre, semblait se laver les mains sous le robinet ouvert.  
Une casserole, un peu plus loin, dans laquelle bouillait une soupe, dégageait une bonne odeur. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cirque ?

"Euh... Les garçons... Ça va ?"

Surpris, Yunho se redressa d'un coup et se cogna la tête sur le plan de travail. Jaejoong se retourna et tacha de sourire tout en se demandant depuis quand elle était là, priant qu'elle n'ait pas vu ses fesses.

"- Oui... Oui... Ça va... Je... J'ai fait une blague à Jae en sortant de la douche, il a eu peur et a fait tomber un œuf par-terre... Je nettoie... C'est pour ça... Je... Je vais aller m'habiller."

Jaejoong pouffa en reprenant son couteau et Se Yeong suivit Yunho dans la chambre. Le blond tenta de se reconcentrer à sa cuisine, mais son esprit avait accompagné son petit-ami se déshabillant et se rhabillant dans la chambre... Avec Se Yeong ?!  
Il lâcha le couteau, et se précipita vers la chambre. La porte était restée entrouverte.

Il savait que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mais l'appréhension était trop forte.

"Allez Oppa... Yi Sang dort... Ça fait longtemps..." Se Yeong était visiblement dans le même état qu'eux, il y avait quelques minutes. Jaejoong sentit sa jalousie le submerger. Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Yunho.  
Argh ! Il devait avoir chuchoté... Mais... Ses chuchotements sont tellement sensuels. Les larmes commencèrent à piquer les yeux de Jaejoong. Il imaginait déjà le couple en train de faire l'amour.  
"Ça ne lui a pas suffit ?" maugréa-t-il intérieurement.  
Sous l'impulsion, il rentra d'un coup dans la chambre en annonçant que le petit-déjeuner était prêt.

Se Yeong était assise sur le lit, en tailleur, boudeuse, aux côtés de Yi Sang qui dormait la bouche ouverte, visiblement indifférent à tous les problèmes l'entourant. Yunho, lui, finissait d'enfiler un t-shirt noir, avec son jean bleu cela faisait ressortir sa peau ambrée. Il sourit à Jaejoong, comme soulagé qu'il soit intervenu à temps et dit à Se Yeong :

"Tu viens manger ?"

Elle fit oui de la tête mais ne bougea pas pour autant du lit. Yunho suivit le blond dans la cuisine, étonné que tout était encore en train de cuire. Jae haussa les épaules :

"Oui, bah, euh... Si tu m'avais pas interrompu ça serait prêt." lança-t-il à voix basse.

"- Mais c'est toi qui viens de nous dire que c'est prêt."

"- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour vous arrêter." Jaejoong prit la même moue boudeuse que Se Yeong un peu plus tôt.

Yunho lui pinça la joue et voulut l'embrasser mais se retint en sentant la présence de Se Yeong près de lui. Il lâcha prestement la joue de Jae.  
La jeune fille les observa sans rien dire, puis s'assit à table toujours silencieuse.

Dans sa tête lui revinrent les idées qu'elle s'était faites l'autre soir...

℘

"C'est ce soir qu'ils viennent ?" demanda Yunho pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

"- Hum." Acquiesça la jeune femme. Quand elle prenait cet air-là, c'est que ça n'allait visiblement pas. Les deux garçons l'avaient compris, mais agissaient comme si de rien n'était.  
"Tu iras faire quelques courses pour manger ce soir ?" continua-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de café.

"- Je peux passer au magasin de retour de l'hôpital si vous voulez." Proposa Jaejoong.

"- T'embêtes pas. Passe un bon moment avec ta mère. On s'occupe d'ici avec Se Yeong." Répondit Yunho.

Il savait qu'il allait être confronté, à un moment ou à un autre, aux interrogations de la mère de son fils. Il serait peut-être temps d'assumer.

"- J'ai aussi pensé à passer chez moi. Je dois tout remettre en ordre. Les medecins parlent de faire sortir ma mère d'ici une semaine."

"- Jae, j'ai réfléchi à ça... Tu penses que c'est prudent de retourner là-bas tant que les flics ne les ont pas encore arrêté ? "

"- Je ne vais pas vivre ici éternellement. Et ma mère non plus."

Se Yeong poussa un soupir. Elle se leva et desservit son couvert puis proposa :

"Donne-moi le code de ta porte d'entrée, j'irai dans l'après-midi, je vais te nettoyer ton appartement."

Jaejoong protesta :

"- Hors de question ! Tu as accouché il n'y a pas si longtemps et Yi Sang a besoin de toi. Je peux le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est déjà très gentil de m'avoir accueilli..."

"- Justement... C'est pas moi qui t'ai accueilli, c'est lui." rétorqua-t-elle avec un mouvement de la tête en direction de Yunho. "Et je crois qu'il devient urgent que l'on retrouve un peu d'intimité." Elle avait parlé si sèchement qu'aucun des garçons n'avaient trouvé à redire.

  
Une fois le copieux petit-déjeuner avalé, Jaejoong sauta dans ses baskets et sortit, direction son appartement.

Se Yeong et Yunho, de leurs côtés, entreprirent de ranger leur maison. Se Yeong ne décrocha pas un mot, et Yunho ne tenta aucune approche douceureuse comme il en avait eu l'habitude auparavant lors de leurs petites disputes. Ce qui rendit Se Yeong de plus en plus suspicieuse.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et gromella :

"On prépare quoi pour ce soir ?"

Yunho, étonné qu'elle s'adresse enfin à lui, se retourna :

"Ah... Bah... Je sais pas... Tu as pensé quoi ?"

Elle claqua violemment la porte du réfrigérateur :

"- Je pense rien, moi... Je m'en fous..."

Yunho aurait voulu lui rappeler que c'était elle qui les avait invité mais il ne voulait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

"- Bon, je vais au supermarché, je verrai. Je t'appelle si je trouve une idée."  
Bien évidemment, elle ne répondit pas.

Seul, déambulant dans les rayons, Yunho repensait à Se Yeong et à sa réaction. C'était sûr, elle l'avait vu pincer la joue de Jaejoong d'un air transi. Il se ressaisit : "Moi aussi, j'ai droit à ma part de bonheur."  
Il ne voulait plus se sentir coupable de la situation actuelle. Il avait beau retourner son histoire dans tous les sens, les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient et il avait pris la décision, d'annoncer à tous, le soir-même, et son homosexualité et le fait qu'il était en couple et amoureux de Jaejoong depuis longtemps.  
Oui, cela briserait le cœur de Se Yeong et non, il ne fuirait pas sa responsabilité de père. Mais il voulait partager sa vie avec celui qu'il aimait et ne plus se cacher. Ça ferait mal quelques temps... Et pour la suite, ils verraient bien.

Il acheta de quoi faire des pizzas, et n'envoya pas de message à Se Yeong comme il l'avait promis. Tant pis.

Il frotta énergiquement son corps sous la douche pour se débarrasser de toute cette crasse accumulée, et pensa à sa mère. Après avoir passé plus de deux heures et demi à tout nettoyer dans son appartement, Jaejoong regarda le travail accompli d'un œil satisfait. Il pourrait ramener sa mère sans honte chez elle et s'en occuper. Il avait décidé de lui parler de sa situation amoureuse actuelle, même si les choses étaient un peu compliquées.

Il finit par lui dire qu'il était en couple avec Yunho, qu'il y avait un bébé en jeu, une petite-amie qui rodait tout près... Sa mère semblait attristée que son fils ne puisse pas trouver la sérénité dans son couple mais lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour qu'il s'en sorte bien.

  
Jaejoong arriva sur les coups de 19h chez Yunho. Junsu était déjà installé sur le canapé, une bière fraîche à la main.  
Il salua le blond qui pénétra dans le salon, Yunho s'affairait en cuisine. Se Yeong n'était pas au salon.

"Changmin et Yoochun arrivent, ils sont en chemin. Ça va les surprendre de te voir ! Je leur ai pas dit." annonça le beau châtain.

Jaejoong passa dans la cuisine et posa un sac plein de fruits sur la table derrière Yunho.

"Se Yeong n'est pas là ?" s'étonna le blond.

"- Elle allaite dans la chambre."

"- Elle fait la gueule ?"

"- Visiblement..." rétorqua sans s'émouvoir Yunho. "Va t'asseoir avec Junsu..."

A ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit et les deux autres amis arrivèrent.

"Encore de la bière ?" leur lança Junsu en guise de salutation.

"- Quoi de mieux avec les pizzas ?" déclara Yoochun. Il dévisage l'homme blond aux côtés de son ami.

C'est Changmin qui se mit à hurler :

"Kim ! Kim Jaejoong ! Mais... Mais... Mais vieux ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!"

Il se retourna vers Yoochun : "Attends, pince-moi, je rêve... Jaejoong, quoi. Le mec qui s'est volatilisé d'un coup... Celui qui a tant manquer à notre prof de Taekwondo... incroyable..."

Jae avait décidé qu'il se devait être amical ce soir. Même s'il préférait les rencontres intimes, revoir ses anciens camarades lui faisait tout de même un peu plaisir. Il avait rodé son histoire : celle qu'il avait raconté à Junsu. Parti en Chine avec sa mère après le décès de son père, stopper les études et rien fait de probant. Rien à raconter, donc.

Se Yeong était enfin sortie de la chambre avec son bébé dans les bras, ce qui lui avair valu d'être acclamée par les trois copains comme une star. Elle s'était apprêtée et maquillée, comme si ce soir était un grand gala.

"Tu nous sors le grand jeu, ce soir !" lança Yoochun.

"- Et moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'une simple soirée pizza comme avant..." murmura Junsu qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'echancrure de sa robe.

"- On ne dirait pas que tu viens d'accoucher." Changmin était stupéfait devant le corps de la jeune fille.

Elle s'assit parmi eux. Jaejoong était assis par terre en tailleur devant la table basse, les trois garçons sur le canapé et la jeune fille dans le fauteuil. Yunho, indifférent, toujours occupé à couper des fruits et les disposer sur un plateau.

Jaejoong ayant perdu son statut de centre d'intérêt principal se leva pour aller filer un coup de main à son homme en cuisine.

"Ils sont louches, ces deux-là." balança Se Yeong aux trois autres. "Ce matin, je les ai trouvé dans une position bizarre dans la cuisine."

"- Raconte !" demanda Yoochun impatient de connaître des détails croustillants.

Se Yeong se pencha vers les garçons pour parler à voix basses :

"- Yunho était à quatre pattes devant Jaejoong, avec du Sopalin dans la main. Et Jae ne s'est pas retourné mais il m'a semblé très essoufflé."

Yoochun partit dans un grand fou-rire :  
"- Tu déconnes ?! Ça serait la totale."  
Le clin d'œil qu'il envoya à Changmin ne passa pas inaperçu.

C'est à ce moment-là que les deux amoureux revinrent au salon. Yunho posa fièrement les pizzas sur la table et tout le monde se jeta dessus.

"Elles ch'ont toujours auchi bonnes, tes pitja, hyung !" félicita Junsu la bouche pleine.

L'ambiance allait bon train, même Se Yeong semblait se détendre.

D'un coup, elle proposa :

"On se fait un action ou vérité comme avant ?"

Yunho souffla, peu enthousiaste :

"- Ça va... On n'est plus des lycéens..."

"- Oh la la la, Monsieur Rabat-joie... C'est juste de la déconnade..." répondit Changmin toujours prêt à ce genre d'enfantillage.

Se Yeong prit la bouteille de bière vide et la fit tourner sur la table. Le goulot désigna Yoochun, elle se frotta les mains :

" Je te pose ma première question : est-ce que tu es en couple ? "

Yoochun rougit et finit par avouer que oui.

"- Comment elle s'appelle ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas ramené ?" demanda tout excité Yunho.

Changmin se râcla la gorge.

"On pensait vous le dire avant, mais y a pas eu d'occasion..."

Jaejoong avait du mal à vraiment se concentrer sur ce qui se passait, il observait la scène comme un spectateur extérieur. Comprendre que Yoochun et Changmin étaient ensemble n'était pas très compliqué, mais la réaction de Junsu et Se Yeong ferait toute la différence. Pourtant Junsu eut du mal à percuter.

"Attends Changmin... T'as quoi à voir dans l'histoire ?"

Yoochun passa ses mains autour des épaules de son petit-ami en souriant :

"T'es long à la détente, Jun."

Junsu se leva, les regarda, puis se mit à applaudir, ce qui réveilla Yi Sang qui se mit à couiner.

Se Yeong, eberluée par la nouvelle, regardait Yunho qui souriait.

"Félicitations" dit l'hôte. "Ça fait plaisir de voir des gens heureux."

"- Ce qui n'est pas vraiment notre cas..." balança Se Yeong.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" s'enquit Junsu. "C'est à cause de ce que tu nous as dit tout à l'heure ?"

La jeune fille lança un regard noir au père de son fils :

"- C'est ton cas, toi aussi ?"

Jaejoong trembla en entendant la voix de Se Yeong, dure et froide. Le cas de quoi.

"- De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Yunho.

Elle se mit à hurler :

"- TOI ET JAEJOONG ! C'EST AUSSI LE CAS, HEIN ?"

Yunho qui s'était pourtant préparé à en parler ce soir, resta silencieux. C'est Jaejoong qui se leva et affronta le regard de colère de la jeune mère.

" Se Yeong, je suis profondément désolé."

Pendant quelques instants, il régnait dans la pièce un silence de mort. Se Yeong fixait toujours intensément et pleins de ressentiments les yeux de Jae.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle posa son fils sur le fauteuil où elle était assise et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Les cinq garçons restèrent sans voix. D'un coup, Junsu se leva pour la suivre :

"Putain, les mecs... Vous êtes cons... Vous avez déconné !" et il claqua également la porte.

Sous les larmes, Se Yeong voyait flou. La chaleur de l'été l'enveloppait et elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autres que de laisser sortir sa peine.

Comment chercher à récupérer un homme qui aime les hommes... L'équation est infaisable, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Mais son cœur lui faisait si mal.

Laisser partir Yunho ? Sans lui en vouloir ? Et ce cœur en miette...

Du haut de la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine, les quatre garçons regardaient Se Yeong se rapprocher de la route. Yi Sang était dans les bras de son père.

Junsu courrait derrière la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à traverser sans voir le camion qui s'approchait à toute allure.

"SE YEONG !"

Le cri de Junsu monta jusqu'au septième étage où les garçons regardaient tétanisés, la scène devant eux.  
Le crissement de pneu, le bruit du choc, les cris de Junsu...  
Et plus tard, les ambulances...


	13. Now Is Good {Epilogue}

  
_"Papa... Z'arrive pas à fermer..."_   
_Yi Sang est planté devant moi, son petit manteau beige sur le dos, tentant désespérément de faire glisser la fermeture éclair._

_"- Attends, mon grand, on va le faire ensemble, regarde."_

_Trois ans. Ce petit bout d'chou a déjà trois ans. Il est débrouillard et marrant comme tout, et il est devenu un des êtres que je chéris le plus au monde... Avec son père, bien sûr. Et sa grand-mère._

_"Tu vas voir si Nana est prête, dans sa chambre ?" Nana, c'est ma mère. C'est comme ça que Yi Sang l'appelle depuis toujours. Moi qui pensais ne jamais donner de petit-enfants à ma mère, c'est pourtant une mamie comblée qui vit avec nous._

_Yunho est devenu professeur de Taekwondo à plein temps, et je bosse en cuisine, dans un des restaurants très connu d'IC, tout près de chez nous._   
_Comment ça ? Vous ne connaissez pas l'entreprise Itaewon Class ? À sa tête, le président Park Saeroyi, est une personne très humaine. Je peux dire que je mène enfin, une vie "normale"..._ _Entouré de gens bien et aimants._

_Nous avons pu déménager dans un appartement beaucoup plus grand, dans lequel Yi Sang a sa chambre et ma mère la sienne._

_Je les entends d'ailleurs, parler ensemble :_

_"Nana ! Vite ! Mets ton manteau... Maman et papa nous attendent !"_

_"- J'arrive mon bonhomme... J'arrive !" rigole-t-elle. "Tiens, en attendant..."_

_Ah la la la, je sens qu'elle lui a encore donné une sucrerie, j'interviens sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre :_

_" 'Man, arrête avec les sucettes... Il en mange trop..."_

_"- Mais, mais, mais... De quoi j'me mêle, Monsieur Papa-poule ? C'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui, laisse-moi choyer mon petit-fils, veux-tu ?"_

_Je hausse les épaules, à quoi bon argumenter avec elle ? Je suis si heureux depuis quelques temps._

_Yunho entre enfin ! Je laisse mon fils et ma mère ensemble et me précipite dans l'entrée pour l'accueillir._

_"Salut, mon cœur !" me lance-t-il avec son sourire profond._

_À présent, c'est moi qui trépigne :_

_"- Dépêche-toi de te préparer, on attend tous avec grande impatience de partir. Quelle idée d'avoir un cours le dimanche matin."_

_"- Je prends une douche et j'arrive." me répond-il avec un clin d'œil invitateur. Mais je suis pas d'humeur, et je suis déjà prêt. Prendre une douche avec lui nous retardera d'autant plus... Je fais celui qui n'a pas compris l'allusion._

_"- Fais vite, Yi Sang n'en peut plus."_

_Les arbres sont nus, et le vent de l'hiver a fait tomber toutes les feuilles depuis quelques semaines. Bientôt les premières neiges..._   
_Le froid n'est pas encore saisissant, et le soleil parvient encore à réchauffer un petit peu._

_Nous pénétrons tous les quatre dans le zoo._   
_En réalité, je n'aime pas du tout les zoos, et je trouve que ce n'est pas un spectacle pour les enfants. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de la sortie du jour._

_Yunho porte le panier à pique-nique que ma mère et moi avons rempli de pleins de bonnes choses. Yi Sang me donne la main, en sautant dans les flaques. Il s'est déjà sali, et a tâché mon jean._

_Mais c'est un gosse, il n'aura qu'une seule enfance, et c'est ce genre de souvenirs que je veux qu'il garde toute sa vie... Son innocence, sa joie de vivre et l'amour que l'on lui donne._

_D'un coup, il lâche ma main en criant :_

_"Mamaaaaaan !"_

_À quelques mètres de nous, se détache deux ombres. Junsu pousse le fauteuil de Ye Seong. Elle ouvre grand ses bras et son petit se love contre elle._

_De les voir ensemble à chaque fois me réchauffe tellement le cœur._

_Se Yeong a passé plus d'un an dans le coma suite à son accident. Cette période de nos vies a été très compliqué pour tous. La culpabilité de Yunho et la mienne furent assez dure à vivre_.

_Les semaines qui suivirent l'accident, j'étais resté prostré chez moi, me sentant illégitime de revoir Yunho. Je n'avais rien dit à ma mère et faisais semblant que tout allait bien._

_Et puis les flics ont débarqué, un jour. Ils avaient besoin que j'apporte mon témoignage par rapport à ce qui s'était passé au club. Une jeune femme avait porté plainte contre le même directeur d'hôpital. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai fini par vider mon sac et tout raconter en larmes dans les bras de ma mère._

_Vous saviez déjà à quel point ma mère est une femme formidable ? Certainement la meilleure femme que la terre ait porté. Elle m'a rassuré, réconforté, essuyé mes larmes et préparé une assiette de fruits. Puis elle m'a fait appelé Yunho, qui est arrivé presque aussitôt avec Yi Sang, encore tout petit._

_Yunho avait la mine ravagée à ce moment-là, perdu avec un nouveau-né à gérer et un amant qui l'avait à nouveau abandonné. Les larmes ont encore coulé et maman a pris Yi Sang dans ses bras en déclarant qu'elle s'en occuperait._

_La suite a été plutôt logique... Les visites quotidienne à Se Yeong, Junsu toujours auprès d'elle, et le quotidien qui a pris un nouveau rythme._

_C'est quand Se Yeong s'est réveillée que Yunho et moi avons pris la décision de vivre ensemble. Elle s'est résignée et a fini par nous dire qu'elle était bien mieux entourée avec Junsu qu'avec deux idiots comme nous. On a tous ri et Junsu a posé un baiser sur son front._

_Son réveil a été une grande joie pour nous tous. Yunho amenait chaque jour Yi Sang à sa mère et ils y passaient des heures entières._ _Moi, jonglant entre les couches et les biberons, épaulé par ma mère. Et toutes les inquiétudes qui animent les parents..._

_Aujourd'hui, Se Yeong est enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Les rechutes et la rééducation ont pris beaucoup de temps._

_"Papa !" Yi Sang était tout heureux de nous avoir auprès de lui._   
_"- Oui ?" Nous avons répondu d'une seule voix avant d'éclater de rire._

_Ce gosse est chanceux. Il a trois papas. Alors que_ _certains_ _n'en ont pas, ou d'autres ont eu des pères qui n'étaient que des géniteurs, Yi Sang a trois papas, qui l'aiment d'un amour sincère et profond._

_Notre grande amitié s'est renforcée. Et c'est avec plaisir que j'imagine les soirées à venir, avec Yoochun et Changmin, Junsu et Se Yeong, Yunho et moi... Et ma mère et mon fils._

_Fin..._   
_Ou début d'une nouvelle vie..._


End file.
